The Secret Life of Emmett Cullen
by ebby 7695
Summary: What does Emmett get up to in his spare time? Pay back and Hilarious material promised. I did not write the Twilight Series, it is Specifically Stephanie Meyers Series.
1. Football? What football?

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I am very excited about writing. It is a collection of a tonne of really stupid, pointless, crazy and funny ideas. I really hope that you enjoy it even though it is the first story I have written. Enjoy!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella are you almost ready?" Edward called as I was tying the last knot, on the pair of high heeled shoes, I was wearing.

"Yes, Can you call Alice I'm having a bit of trouble trying to put these on."

His entire family, besides Emmett, was all ready here. I felt a bit self conscious. I could hear Rosalie mumbling, clearly annoyed at my forever slow human pace.

"No need Bella, I'm already here." Alice said in her high pitched, tinkly little voice.

"Geez Bella, you are completely hopeless."

"Thanks."

"YAY!!! I'm so excited. We haven't been out in ages. Did Emmett say he was going to come or not?"

"No apparently he's going to Charlie's house to watch they game." I said. No one was really concerned about the relationship, between my father and my soon to be older brother.

Edward groaned, as if he was in some sort of pain.

"Bella". God I hate that whining.

"Edward. Cut that out! I have never heard you whine so much in your entire existence!" Edward was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You haven't been there for my entire existence, so how would you know?"

"Edward Cullen! You are not to talk to a lady like that. And I have known you your entire existence, and quite frankly you are at your peak of annoyingness." Carlisle Edward's extremely good looking "father" was clearly just as peeved off as the rest of us

" Thats not even a wo-" Carlisles look, clearly stopped Edward in his tracks.

"Yes Dad. Can everyone get into the car?". You could tell he was trying to behave himself, though you could still hear the whining.

"Yay" Alice said once again, and with that, we all quickly loaded into Edward's Volvo and headed towards the Cabaret venue.

"YAY!" Alice squealed as she jumped out of the car.

We all piled out of the car and entered the venue.

The room was dark and smoky, and the walls were covered in a vivid red silk.

We took a seat in one of the booths, and one of the waitresses came over to take our order. She took one look at my family and I swear, I saw her begin to drool.

"What can I get you?" She asked in an extremely over the top charming voice, which seemed to have a double meaning, directly pointed toward Jasper, Carlisle and my Fiancé, Edward

" ummm… I think we will have 7 cokes." Replied Edward a n utterly bored voice.

"NOOOOO!!! I want a cosmo. I want a cosmo. I want a cosmo. I want a cosmo. I want a cosmo. I want a cosmo. I want a cosmo. I want a co…"

"Shut up Alice!" We all yelled at once getting a few sideward glances from other couples and tables. No one could quite understand the obsessive behavior, Alice always had toward her props.

"Take off one of those cokes please, and add a cosmo." Edward was clearly, still upset about coming here with me and his family. I don't why he has been acting so weird. He was the one complaining about being home all the time.

" Okay, coming right up." Just as she left, the rest of the very little lighting in the room started to dim.

We then heard an annoying female voice came over the microphone. "Everybody get ready. Let the show begin."

The heavy red curtains began to open and we saw the silhouettes of slender figures of the women who were about to perform. Edward buried his face in his hands, and a moan, ever so slightly, left his lips.

I looked at him questionly, but he just shook his head

The lights lit up the stage and the music was blaring. The girls began to spread and this tall, bulky and rather masculine figure appeared in the middle of the stage.

As he turned around we saw him in all his glory and suddenly the room erupted with the laughter from our table.

There in the middle of the stage was Emmett wearing a pair of black fishnet tights and a red corset along with a face caked in make up. He looked at us, and his face was masked with horror.

So this was where Emmett disappeared to every Friday night. It was like some really scary scene from the movie "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". I could imagine him now as Frankenfurter, and I couldn't help laughing hysterically, to a point where I finally fell off my chair.

**Edwards POV:**

Finally everyone knew why I had been so annoyed about all day. Emmett.

I had heard his thoughts earlier this week, and was not looking forward to right now.

Nothing could make things worse.

The girl at the back, corner table was getting on my nerves. Her lustful thoughts seemed to bring her deeper into her extremely dirty imagination.

To make it even more disgusting, she pictured my, somewhat favorite brother in other movie costumes, Costumes that shouldn't even exist.

Honestly humans amazed me, how they could possibly find pleasure, in something as disturbing as this.

_Oh God what are they doing here_!

Emmett seemed really excited before he realized, he was going to perform in front of us.

"Edward why didn't you tell us that he would be HERE tonight?" Rosalie clearly figured out why I was so glum. To be honest I think she was really peeved.

_I can't believe he would embarrass me like this_. Looks like Emmett won't be getting any for a while, that's a plus.

Truthfully I had known about why he would do this for a while, but I promised to keep it

a secret.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not he one who refuses to touch him. No wonder he

has become a bisexual." With that, I received a death glare that honestly could have

killed.

Crap! I did not, just say that out loud.

"HE'S WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMMETT CULLEN GET OFF THAT STAGE THIS

INSTANT."

_Crap. Edward what did you say to her_. Emmett thought.

Everyone stared at our table once again. There was a few minutes silence, none of the

Family was breathing, and I could tell Bella was scared and I could tell why. Rosalie

actually looked like a Vampire.

I shot a pleading look at Jasper, and thankfully he calmed her down.

_God she is pissed_. I Can't believe he had just got a clue! Honestly how stupid could one

person or Vampire be!!

That's when the Music Started.

**Alice POV:**

Emmett instantly picked up the microphone and began to sing. This was classic. I can't

believe I hadn't had a vision of this happening!

Everyone was giving each other the same dumb found look - except for Rose who

seemed quite relaxed thanks to my Husband- until Jazzy pulled out his phone and began

to record the monstrosity in which I called my brother.

Then a really scary thing happened. Emmett entered the area where everyone was sitting,

and enjoying their night. He was singing to each of the tables.

" Jasper! What do we do?! Emmett will kill us all now that we know his secret. What is

his emotional climate at the moment?" My panic clearly not hidden in any of the

words, I had just spoken.

"Well actually, he is feeling quite horny." Huh? That never really surprised me, Em was

always horny, but in the circumstances…

"Tell me something I don't know Jasper. Edward what is he thinking?"

"He wants to rip us limb from limb then give our parts to organ donors or send

our cold lifeless bodies to a university to be used as cadavers." Edward said in a very

matter of factly way, still clearly upset. What was his problem?

"Does he even know what a cadaver is?" asked a curious Bella from across the table.

"He thought it was like Frankenstein, and the university students just make the bodies

That way. Seriously, only Emmett would be stupid enough to think that"

"He's about 80 and he still has the mind of a three year old. Even now, in his head all he

is singing is Yankee Doodle". All of us were laughing hysterically again.

**Edwards POV:**

_Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on his pony, stuck a feather in his hat, and caught a_

_Macaroni._ God he is soooo original.

Honestly he is in one of the most, embarrassing of circumstances and all he can think about is that song.

I think Carlisle was right, he was dropped on his head a lot when he was a baby.

I was beginning to enjoy myself. I could see why people would find this funny, but Rose

was going to be a problem. How could we help the unpreventable?

Em and I were in deeps, But hey, at least we get a few laughs out of it.

I wonder if he knows, I had kicked up a fuss to try to avoid this?

I tried to get deeper into his thoughts, though he still seemed to be singing that stupid

song.

He was edging closer and closer, then he let his thoughts slip.

Crap! Oh god no! This was going to get a lot worse.

**Emmett's POV:**

This was going to be an extra special treat for little Eddy.

Yeah this will teach him.

I had told him to keep this a secret, yet he brings the whole family to show what I have become. Well this is certainly a night no one will ever forget.

I walked straight up to their table. Edward looked mortified, as he should.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice all stifled laughs, and Rose looked calmed – Probably Jaspers doing- and so hot like you couldn't believe… Focus Emmett you can do this.

I looked across to Bell's, and she was watching Edwards face, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

She didn't have to wait long, all her questions and fears, will soon be answered.

I was right in front of them. Edward suddenly began to look at all the exit's but I just shook my head and smirked.

There was no way out of this one and he knew it. I almost feel sympathy him, but in another sense he brought it upon himself.

I got onto the table and then the real torture began.

**Edwards POV:**

_Ha-ha this will teach you_! Oh god this is going to be hell on earth, not only for me but the entire family.

I grabbed Bella's hand and searched for an exit. _Ha-ha there are none, your stuck!_.

Great.

Alice suddenly gasped and we all looked directly at her. No way! This was going to be worse than I thought.

This wasn't just for the family after all... It was just for me!

Alice came back to the present with an appalled look on her face, but before any of the others had a chance to ask, Emmett was on the table and began.

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't understand why Edward was so grouchy. So what Em is a Bi- sexual, could I really care less?

*gasp*. I instinctively turned to look across the table, but by the time I did Alice had finished her vision. She no longer wore her smiley, and pixie like face, instead she wore a mask of pure horror.

Before I could ask he was on the table. What was he going to do!

He was on the table and I had no idea what the hell he was doing, but it wasn't going to be great.

That's when he started.

He bent over and caught the bottom of his high heel shoes. He gracefully took them both of, and the whole room erupted in howling, with our table silent, and no one but me was breathing.

He then went to his Corset, and successfully ripped it off in one go. I could not believe he would do this to his own family!!!

He went to the top of his tights, and slowly he began to roll them down. God there was no going back now.

Yeah, there was no going back because it was almost over.

Emmett was standing there, in nothing but a Hot pink, frilly lingerie like thong with the entire family just looking.

Edward fidgeted uncomfortably beside me, and I could tell he was hearing disturbing thoughts from our family

That's when he really got started.

He moved toward Edward and began to give him a lap dance!!!

This wasn't for the family after all.

Edward looked humiliated, and looked away the whole time. I could understand why too, not only was he a guy, but that was his freakin brother, moving his crouch in his face!

Then he finally, got of the table and began to sing again.

He walked toward the Stage and then finished his song.

With a bow, the room erupted with howling, laughter and profanities, from everywhere but our table. He bowed again and roses were flung at him and finally the curtain closed.

All you could hear from my table was #$%!&^%

" Edward mind your manners". That took a lot of effort to get out, and you could hear the strain, in poor Esme's voice.

Then Emmett appeared wearing a robe made out of sheer lace.

"How was that Eddy Boy?" Emmett said in a voice that was droopy, and apparently supposed to be sexy.

"ARGH!" Edward screamed as he left the building. You could, then hear two laughs. A deep booming one which was clearly Emmett, and a little pixy like one which was Alice.

We all got out of our seats and went to go find Edward.

He was outside sitting on the bonnet of the car with his face in his hands. He was embarrassed beyond what anyone has ever felt before.

Emmett was the first to reach him. Everyone let out a groan as they saw him sit on Edwards lap.

"Aww! Little Eddy Weddys sad. I think you could use a lap dance."

All I saw was something streaking past me and down the street. Edward.

He stopped, turned around and blew me a kiss then he disappeared into the night.

Emmett was on the floor laughing, along with everyone else.

This was a day no one would ever forget

____________________________________________________________________________________

That was the first chapter!!! There are plenty more of those stupid ideas so continue reading. Remember to REVIEW...please.

Xoxo Ebb and Mic


	2. Revenge, Sweet Revenge

Thanks for reviewing! Okay, I decided that I was going to write the next chapter fairly quickly because I have ideas and if I don't write it down I will most likely forget it! Oh and I'm not really sure if Emmett's going to be bi in my story. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. Also this is my first fan fiction so it is kind of like my baby.

Disclaimer:Yes Santa didn't bring me two of the things on my list. Owning twilight and also Johnny Depp. But i guess i can't complain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edwards POV

After sitting in the forest for half an hour, trying to get the images out of my head, stupid photographic memory,I decided that I should probably go home to face the music.

I walked slowly, not too eager to see the family, Thats when the thoughts flooded in.

_His face had the most hilarious expression on it._

Alice.

I did not need to hear that.

_If he hadn't of found Bella, he'd have probably reverted to his gay ways and been all over me_. Big surprise for Emmett to be thinking about himself this way. I really think he maybe bi. Or he could be spending way to much time around Rose.

I got to the door and was about to open it, when the most beautiful person in the world popped her head around the corner.

"Edward" she screamed as she pulled me into a tight and very warm embrace. "I didn't think you would come back tonight".

"And miss seeing you! of course not".

She yawned. But it was only really tiny like she was trying to hide it from me.

"Bella I am a vampire, I see everything. I think you should go home to bed."

"Will you take me?"

"Ordinarily I would, but Alice is screaming in her head, asking if she could take you."

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you." Alice yelled while running down the stairs. She quickly picked up Bella and kept running.

Now it was time for some revenge.

"Jasper I need you in my room Now!" I said, clearly over emphasizing the NOW.

________________________________________________________________________________

"What".

"I need to get my revenge on Emmett. And I think that you would be the only person, who would be able to help me out with this. I have figured out the plan already, but you are the most important factor in it. Will you help me?"

"Sure, you know, I had to watch him give you that lap dance."

"Thank-you. So here's what we are going to do...."

________________________________________________________________________________

We were both ready, and waiting in the dining room. The sound of Emmett's jeep cut off and the front door opened.

Jasper sent a massive wave of,anger and annoyance at him.

He started to smash and break things.

CRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKK!!!!

Crap not Esme's new table, thats the third one this month.

He came over to us, and we decided to get, the seeds planted.

"Emmett, whats the matter?"

"I don't know. I'm angry at someone but I don't know who."

"Could it be Rose for not letting you buy that dog?" Jasper asked in a very clear and confidant way.

"Yes Exactly. I wonder how I could get back at her?"

"Emmett I think I have an idea."

________________________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

Stupid rose why couldn't she have just let me have the little Sharpei it was so cute and looked just like the one on the front of that toilet paper packet....

Oh well I was going to get my revenge. Just as soon as she got home.

" Emmett are you ready" Edward called.

I looked out the window, and could see her M3 making it's way down the driveway.

I nodded.

She made her first step into the door, and was ambushed by Jasper and Edward.

Now it was my part of the plan.

I grabbed the shaver, and ran over to where Rose was lying on the floor.

"REVENGE,SWEET,SWEET HA HA HA"

Evil phrase, and villain laugh,check ,que plan.

I leaned down towards her head, and turned the shaver on.

She was screaming and wriggling, not that I would worry, she couldn't get past my brothers.

"Emmett HELP ME! Wait, what are you doi....."

Before she could finish her sentence, the first locks of her long blonde hair hit the floor.

A high pitched screech filled the room.

I ignored it and kept going.

Her entire head of hair was on the floor, but she was still screaming. All of a sudden it hit me.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett was no longer under the control of the emotions, that had been given to him, by yours truly.

That meant it was time for, Edward and I to run.

We let go of Rose, who immediately started chasing after us. Emmett followed closely behind.

I had to give Edward and myself some time to escape.

A sudden wave of lust hit both of them, and they were all over each other. I guess I couldn't let Emmett not have any, for the rest of his existence, so this would be like his final stand.

Geez Rose looked funny. A few snapshots for Myspace, and I would be on my way.

I could see it now; My sister, the penis head.

Edward heard the thoughts, and we were both on the floor laughing hysterically.

________________________________________________________________________________

Please review and the next Chapter should be up soon xoxo Mic and Ebb


	3. Unexpected

I have decided to get my new chapters out fairly quickly so here is the next one!

Disclaimer: Yes, i still don't own twilight.

**Edwards POV**

Jasper had just taken off the waves of emotions that had engulfed Emmett and Rosalie.

without warning a massive fight broke out.

_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! _Rosalie's mental screaming was really starting to get on my nerves.

"How could you do this!!... my hair...won't...grow...BACK!!!!"

"I don't know what came over me."Emmett was clearly panicked, you tell from the expression on his horror struck face.

"Don't use that excuse on me. WE ARE THROUGH".

Oh No! What have Jasper and I done. Emmett is going to be shattered.

"Do you think I care, you stuck up bitch."

Well that was a twist no one expected.

_what? _Rose was shattered.

_How could he say that to me?_ She was more than shattered, she was heart broken.

With her head hung low, Rose turned and outside, and deep into the forest you could hear her, choking on her tear less sobs.

"Well stuff her, I am out of here!"

A second later, Jazz and I were standing there alone, still trying to calculate , what the hell just happened.

Yeah we know that this is a really short chapter but it is just a lead up. review! xoxo Mic and Ebb


	4. Fun with Bella

Yes I am putting up another chapter again today so here it is. Also I don't discriminate against gay people!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (yet)!

**Alice POV:**

"Um Alice you have missed my house?. Where are you taking me?" Keeping Bella guessing, was my forte.

"Well since Edward is getting his revenge against Emmett, and I am the one that is supposed to be taking you home, I have decided that you won't be going home Bella ..... WE'RE GOING SHOPPING."

"So your kidnapping me and torturing me to death, at the same time?."

"Ouch Bella, that really hurt. But you don't have a choice. You are coming shopping with me to get an entirely new wardrobe. If your good we'll go get some red bull and candy."

"Yay, um and before I forget, where are we going ,so that can tell Charlie of course."

"Don't worry it's all been taken care of. Seattle here we come."

"Oh, which shop will we go to next?"

"Alice, my arms are aching."

"Fine then we will find a cafe, to have a snack in." Not that I technically eat, but it is a good part of my Charade.

Bella and I had found the cutest outfits for her, and Edward would love them, because they all look great, against her skin.

"OOHH! Fairy Cakes. Bella we have to go, to this one. They have the pretty pink cakes, that come with a free set of fairy wings."

"Fine. Is that a gay bar, across the road?"

"Yeah I think it is. You know what would be really funny, is if we went in there. I think we would be pretty hot. We should pretend that we are strangers and then be all over each other."

"ALICE, I couldn't do that to Edward, what would he think."worry was clearly spread all over her face.

"Please, it could be fun."

"Fine but you have to make a deal with me. I will only go in there if, you promise there will be no more surprise shopping trips ever!"

"Bella"that sounded desperate. "what about if you are forewarned?" I gave her the best puppy dog face that I could conguer up. She practically melted in my hands.

"Fine"

We quickly skipped off to the gay bar, and went inside.

The music was pelting out of the speakers and the lights were awesome. It gave me some inspiration for a future party.

I walked across to the bar with Bella, following closely behind, but not too close.

"I'll have one cosmopolitan please."

"coming right up".The extremely hairy man behind the counter who didn't seem to be gay, turned around to make my order.

He came back with the drink, and stuck to the bottom, was the guys phone number.

He must have been desperate. I guess he doesn't know, that he works at a gay bar.

Bella was looking extremely uncomfortable. She had two girls grinding up next to her. I walked over to offer my assistance. But some lady walked in front of me half way.

"Hi I'm Sophie. Is there anything that I could get you?" Double meanings, covered, this sentence.

"Um No. I'm actually here with someone."

"Oh okay, that's fine I guess. Well bye."

"Bye."

I quickly made my way to Bella, and agilely got her out of the situation, which seemed to have gotten worse.

"Hi I'm Alice. What is your name?"

"I'm Bella. Is there anything you see, that you are interested in."Bella was a better actor than any of us gave her credit for.

"Well yeah there is something that, I am interested in."

I put my hands in her hair and they got knotted in. Maybe this was getting a little weird.

"Bella do you want to get out of here, I'm stuck in your hair." I whispered as quietly into her ear, as I could, with her still being able to hear it.

"Okay."

We made it out of the door and the fresh air was quite welcomed.

"Alice that was actually, quite fun. We should do that again sometime."

"But you were against it. I'd only do it again, if you would let me take you on more surprise shopping trips."

"Alice I don't think you get the concept of acting."

"You really are getting better at that."

Just as I said that a tall, muscular figure in a trench coat and wearing dark pair of sunglasses slipped out of the bar. He looked oddly famil....

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Ummm.... what are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping and having fun..... Explain yourself"

"Well because of a stupid revenge stunt from your husband and Edward, Rose is now bald."

"What happened?"

"Well they made me angry at her, and I shave all of her hair off. So she broke up with me. I decided that I should keep my options available, you know, in case she doesn't come back to me. Plus what guy wouldn't want all of this?" he was moving his hands up and down his thighs.

"A sane one."

"Your just jealous because your too small, and don't have a figure like mine."

"What ever. Are you planning on bringing a friend home."

"Of Course! How else would I get back at Rose. Bye, it's time to turn the Emmett Factor on."

"Bye, I guess"

He skipped off into the bar, and Bella fell on the ground Laughing hysterically.

This sure was going to be an interesting night.

Review. I know personally that I am a culprit for not always reviewing but I am changing my ways and others should to! XOXO Mic and Ebb


	5. That was a twist

**Yes another chapter. I have creative juices flowing today. HE HE xoxo**

**Rosalie's POV:**

Yay, Emmies back! I can hear his car.

I ran to the door as fast as I could, so that I could apologize.

He opened the door and hugged him.

"Emmett I am so sor-.. Wait who the hell is that?"

There was a short little man standing at our door, Smaller than Alice, and he needed some serious fashion tips.

He looked like the police officer out of the village people. He was in a black, sequined tank top, a pair of acid washed jeans with a belt, work boots with rather large heels, he had one of those really ugly black leather hats with the chains on them with a big ugly mustache.

What is on that guys belt? Is that a holster? is that a bubble gun?

"This is Gary, and I would appreciate it if you would stop hugging me. Also 'it's too late to apologize, it's too laaaate. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too laaaate'."

"Emmett this is not the time, for singing stupid songs! You and I need to talk."

"Gary lets go. There is no need, to talk to my obsessive ex."

"Okay" .

Okay, what was with his voice! . It was like a Texan on helium.

**Edwards POV:**

What is that sound.

Why can't anyone play the classic songs anymore? Why do I have to listen to the disturbingly, up beat tunes of the hamster dance? Is that someone singing? It sounds like a Texan on helium.

Okay I think I have asked enough of these stupid questions, I'm going to find out where it is coming from.

Emmett's room? Thats not like him. Wait, scratch that, it is exactly like him to do this. Somebody is with him, I can hear their thoughts.

_I have scored big time tonight I don't often find gays who are tall and dark haired._

Argh! disturbing much? I'm going to have to see who that is.

I opened the door very slowly to afraid to have a look.

As I opened the door, I really wished that I hadn't been so nosy.

Emmett with a little man, in a pair of leopard print jocks. To make it worse the little guy was standing in front of a pair of disco lights, with a bubble gun?

Stupid photographic memory. Make it go away. Make it go away.

Emmett turned around, and stared at me with his death glare.

_Gary and I are happy go away._

_Ohhhh! I have hit the jackpot with this family. Another tall guy but this with gorgeous bronze hair. I have died and gone to heaven._

EWWWWW!!!

"Hi Emmett. You seem to have gotten over Rose pretty quickly. Oh who is you little friend."

"This is Gary, and we are trying to have a party, sooo I would appreciate it if you would go now.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, I'd _**love**_ it if you stayed. Emmett is this the extremely good looking ex, that you were telling me about?" That voice was really starting to get on my nerves.

_Edward go along with this, I have a good thing going on here._

"Why Yes I am."

"Are you single 'cause I would sure be interested."

"GARY! How could you. I thought we would be soul mates."

"I just think that I could do better than you. Say handsome, would you be interested?"

"Actually no. I have a girlfriend."

"What! Now I have no one. Emmett will you take me back? I can do things to you, that this guy never did."

"No we are through. I can't believe that I am having my second Break up for the day."

_Oh well, I'll go see that naughty Doctor, that Em introduced me too._

"Bye Emmett"

ohhh God! I better get to Carlisle Fast!

"Look dude, I am gonna find Rose and Beg her to come back!" _I wonder if my type of making up, will be an option tonight?_

"Gross Em, anyway, we have bigger problems! Your new friend, is going to find Carlisle!!"

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Thats him..... and before Em could say a thing, we were both running to find Carlisle.

**A/N haha thought it was a twist! you gotta love gary though. xoxo Mic and Ebb**


	6. Say What?

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I have had this idea where there is a sequel to this story. But it could be a while off. I was thinking that we should make a story called "the chronicles of Gary Cullen."So basically what this story is about is Gary. Rose gets so annoyed at him that she bites him and he changes into a vampire. Then the story goes on from there. Please review this idea because i would really appreciate it. And Emmett is going to be bi!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: OMG look what i found in this easter egg! The rights to Twilight. Oh no scratch that, this egg is for S.M.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Carlisle POV:**

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

This cannot be happening! Why is Gary , lying on his side, on my antique , mahogany desk NAKED?!

" Well hello handsome, I'm here for my check up."

EW EW EW EW EW!

" I don't practice at my home. You'll have to book an appointment at my office."

" Are you sure you wouldn't do it for someone extra, special. If you want you can practice, anything on me."

" I couldn't do that to my wife, Esme."

" She doesn't have to know. It could be our little ,secret."

" I would really prefer if it wasn't and if you would be, so kind to leave"

"GARY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A mixture of Emmett and Edward screaming at him.

**Edward's POV:**

_I'm going to get this doctor. I've just got to show him the feelings, he really has for me._

"Emmett, Gary is going to jump, on Carlisle."

" So."

" One small problem. Gary is naked, and Esme is almost down the driveway."

" Oh."

"GARY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emmett and I both screamed out at the same time. But we were just a second too late.

He was wrestling with Carlisle, who appeared to be completely freaked out.

"Carlisle, I'm home."

Oh No, Esme.

She walked around the corner, to find Carlisle and Gary together, in his Office.

Gary quickly pulled Carlisle into a hug.

" So this must be Mrs. naughty doctor. Hi. I'm your husband's new, BOYFRIEND."

He did not just say that.

" Carlisle! Is that true?"

"Of course not! I have never loved, anyone besides you."

" Well then who, is that?"

" This is Gary, Emmett's ex-boyfriend." confusion was clearly written on her face.

" I'll explain later."

**Bella's POV:**

" Alice I hear screaming. I think we should go find out who it is, and what is happening."

We walked out the door, but I couldn't hear where it was coming from.

" It's from Carlisle's office" Alice, answered my unasked question.

We quickly ran there, to find out, what all of the commotion was about.

We found the answer pretty quickly.

This tiny little man who was naked, was hugging Carlisle.

" Aww! He's soo cute. Can we keep him?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

" Actually love, I think Gary was just about to leave."

" Aww! But he is sooooo cute!" I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist giving me something that I wanted.

" I'll stay if these two, gorgeous, young ladies want me to." Alice and both couldn't help but giggle.

" We could give him a bath, and a make over, and he could become the hottest guy in this house."

" Alice too much information and I don't think that Jasper would like it, if you were washing other men. Even if he is gay." Why did Edward have to be so serious? Why couldn't he let us have a little bit of fun?

Que, puppy dog eyes.

"Please Eddy. For me?"

" Fine I guess he could stay, for a little while. But you'd have better asked Esme."

"Yay"

Sucker.

" Esme, would it be okay if Gary stayed? We'll keep him in our sight at all times."

" Fine. Just as long as he stays away from my, husband."

We quickly took Gary to Alice's room.

**Alice's POV:**

" So Gary how long have you known Emmett for?"

" We've had an on and off relationship for the past 3 years. He is one off those guys that seems to be aging very slowly. Lucky him, I'm already starting to get wrinkles. And I have serious crow feet."

" We have cosmetics that could help with your wrinkles, and crows feet. But did you say you've known him, for three years?"

" Um Yeah. We met at the bar, in Port Angeles about 3 years ago, and as soon as I saw him , on that stage, everything just seemed to click."

" Oh, is that so?" I couldn't hide the irritation in my voice. I think that Emmett, Rose and I should all sit down and have a talk.

" Yeah. It was the funniest thing. I had seen him just day's earlier modeling in a womens lingerie shoot and he had caught my eye."

"HE WHAT?!" yes we were most definitely going to have a talk.

" He was in a lingerie shoot."

" Um Gary, tell the rest of the story to Bella, I need to go to the toilet." Or go rip Emmett's head off.

" EMMETT CULLEN COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

He ran as quickly, as he could.

" I was just talking to your friend Gary. It seems that you have been hiding a few secrets from your family. Gary says that you two have been having an on and off relationship for the past 3 years. And also that you were in a womens lingerie shoot. Can you explain why he said those things about you?"

" Um well you see, I was getting a bit desperate, because I thought that Rosalie was going to break up with me, because I ripped the bumper bar off, the back of her car. So like I said earlier tonight, I wanted to keep myself available. As for the the lingerie shoot, well I couldn't deprive the world, of this."

" You are so full of yourself. Is there any other secrets that you have been hiding from the rest of us?"

" Well... Yeah."

" I think this calls for a family meeting."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there is Chapter 6! Updates should be soon, so please review. :)**


	7. The Meeting

**Heres Chapter 7. remember to review!**

________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

Everyone was already seated in the dining room when I walked.

I received many murderous glares from the members of my family. All except for Gary who seemed to be enjoying himself.

" Okay, now I think we all know why we are gathered here! Emmett has had a secret other life that he has been hiding from us. And i think that we should be filled in with all of the details." Alice said starting off the meeting.

" We already know that he is a cabaret dancer, that he has been in an on and off relationship with Gary and that he was a model in a women's lingerie shoot. Emmett is there any thing else that you would like to fill us in about."

Block Edward from what I'm thinking. Start counting the fat rolls on the sharpei puppy.

I'm not going to tell them any of the things that I've been up to, it will ruin my relationship with everybody in this family.

" Nope"

________________________________________________________________________________

**I know that this is another short chapter, but it is a lead up. The other chapter will be on today. REVIEW**


	8. Whats in the Box?

So here is chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Sorry.

Jaspers POV

_**This is set a day after the meeting.**_

" Jasper I'm bored." Like I didn't know, that already.

" Emmett that is the 5000th time, that you have told me that."

" No it's not. It's the 367th time."

" I have an idea, why don't we play hide and seek? You hide first."

" Jasper, I'm not stupid to fall for that again. You hide first."

" Why do we even play, this stupid game. I know that you will just follow my scent, anyway."

" Because it's fun. Now hide. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.... Why are you just standing there, I'm only counting to 20."

Stupid Emmett and his stupid games.

" Jasper, I'm still counting. 11, 12 ..."

" Fine I'm going."

Where to hide. Where to hide.

Emmett's room. Nobody's allowed in there!

Cupboard. Emmett never goes in there. Even when he has, to get dressed. Rosalie does that for him. I can feel their horniness, radiating of them, from miles away. EWWWW!

" Ready or not, here I come Jasper."

Got to move quickly, got to move quickly.

Wait, was that I just tripped over.

A solid gold box?

" Ha Ha Jasper. I found you!"

" Ah, Emmett what is this."

He quickly snatched it out of my hand, and ran to the corner.

" Emmett tell me, or I will call Rose up."

" You wouldn't?"

" Are you sure of that?"

I pulled in a deep breath, and pretended that I was about to scream Rose's name, when he made a run for it.

_Edward, Edward can you hear me? Anyway, Emmett's making a dash for it, with a rather large, solid gold box. You need to stop him. Please I hope that you can hear this._

The classical music, playing down stairs had stopped, and there sounded like there was a struggle.

I quickly ran down stairs to help Edward out.

" Jasper! grab the box."

I had to quickly snatch it out of his hands, while he was preoccupied with Edward.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I got the box away from Emmett, along with a horrible shriek.

Now all I had to to was open it.

I tried to open it real slowly, in case it was something, I didn't want to see.

" Jasper, enough with the theatrics! I won't be able to hold him much longer."

I opened the box and pulled out , an item with feathers and black and white lace. Once I had taken it out, I really regretted doing it.

" Emmett, is this a French maid's costume?"

" Yes. EDWARD GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

" And may I ask, why you keep it in the back of your cupboard, in a solid gold box?"

"NO, you may not ask."

" Emmett, I have it in my hands, and it won't take long to destroy it."

"NO DON'T! And I have it for my job."

"Emmett, you don't have a job. Except for the Cabaret Gig." Stated Edward, in a very matter of factly way.

" Well I do, have another job."

" Emmett are you telling me, that you lied to the entire family and Gary yesterday. In the family meeting?" Why was Emmett so stupid.

" No....well um yes."

"OHHHHH. You are going to get in sooooo much trouble, with Esme and Carlisle. I guess it's time for another, family meeting." Emmett and Edward both groaned in synchronisation.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Esme's POV**

"Emmett can you explain to me, why we are having the second family meeting in two days, about you?"

" Well, I wasn't completely "truthful" yesterday in our family meeting. I do have another secret that I didn't tell anyone,mum."

" Now, would you like to tell the family what you lied about."

" I have another job, and it's not the typical type that a big, burly guy like me would have."

" Okay that would explain the costume. What is this job?."

" I dress up as a French maid, and clean the Volturi castle for Aro."

" Emmett, when do you get time to do this, and why?"

" I thought the family needed more money. So I ran there at night when I said I was hunting."

" Emmie your soo sweet. I knew that there would be a logical reason for why he was doing it." Rose is so kind toward Emmett, I wish she would treat the others the same.

Emmett's POV (A/N i know that this is a random spot to change, but it was necessary so sorry.)

" Emmett, that's a complete lie and you know it. This family doesn't need any more money. We have numerous accounts all over the world, and they are absolutely stuffed with money." No! Edward, don't say any more.

" Whats the real reason, that you have been traveling to Italy over night?" Edward, SHUT UP!!!!!

" Emmett honey, is that true. Did you just lie to your WIFE and your family." No Rosalie. Don't hate me again.

" Okay. Okay. I lied. I've been seeing Demetri in Italy. When I went there on holiday with Rose, he and Chelsea changed our bonds."

" I've known how, Demetri felt for you. I've read it all over his thoughts, but I never thought that he was really that serious, about you." stupid mind reader, could have said something earlier!!

" I don't feel that strongly for him, I think thats how I became bi in the first place. He was all I could think about for weeks."

" Emmett what's with the French maids outfit now?"

" Well that was just a decoy, so that the Volturi elders didn't get suspicious."

" So this is the second affair you've had. And they're both with guys." Oh No. I wonder how long this fight will last.

" Rosalie, it's not really my fault, it's more Chelsea's. She's the one that made me start to like guys."

" Well I think that it about time that we visited the Volturi, and tried to figure this out." Carlisle, sensible as always.

" Rose, please don't hate me forever. I still love you, with most of my heart."

" Most of you heart! Is that it! Why don't you love me with the rest of it?"

" Well Chelsea."

" I love you too Emmett, But I think we should have a break from each other for a while."

" Oh No Rosalie, Please, I love You!"

" I know you do!" The silent treatment, Great.

"Well, lets pack. The sooner we get there, the better." Stupid Jazz, this ones his fault.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I'm really sorry about the chapter before this, but my excuse for this was writers block. I hope that i have sort of made up for it with this chapter. Also i think that i am getting of track a little bit with this and it becoming a little bit too random so if it is I'm sorry and tell me about in reviews. I take and sort of criticism because it will help with my writing. Also don't hate my about the Emmett and Rosalie thing, they will be getting back together ( somehow). If you have any ideas for the story then i would love to hear them. Also remember to REVIEW! Thank you. xoxo Mic and Ebb**


	9. Down the Manhole

The long awaited chapter ( Or not so long awaited) 9 is here!!!!! Just so you know the only reason that i have been writing so quickly is because it is currently the holidays. They finish in 4 days so updates will be alot less frequent. But i will still try to update! Also i have camp in a few weeks, so that should delay it aswell. But the story should be finish by then. So here it is, Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV :**

We arrived at the the Airport at around 9 oclock in the were going to be on a day flight.

After most of the night on the phone to the travel agents, we manage to get the tickets that Edward wanted.

We had a bit of trouble at customs because of Rosalie's wig. You know in case she was hiding some kind of drug in it. She was so embarassed when they forced her to take it off.

But after that was all finally figured out we were called to board the plane.

We of course had to travel in style, so of course our seats were in first class.

The luxurious leather seats felt great, and they were MASSIVE!

" Honey, are you ready?"

" Yeah, but I'm not excited about the 9 hour flight." But of course I would be fine, as long as was sitting next to Edward.

The flight was going to be okay, because I wouldn't have to fall asleep, and either would any of the Cullens or Gary.

Alice and I had to beg, so they would let us take Gary, and of course, once again, Edward caved.

I had fallen asleep not long into the flight, when I awoke to the planes wheels hitting the ashphalt of the runway.

My head was resting on Edwards chest. I think that I may have been drooling in my sleep, because there was a massive wet patch, on Edward's gorgeous aqua shirt.

" Sorry Edward." He laughed as I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth.

Once again, we had to travel through customs. Although there seemed to be no problem with Rose's wig this time. I wonder why that could have been.

We were met by our Italian limo driver.

" Ciao, mi chiamo Tommaso. Dove gradite andare?"

Carlisle replied to him in flawless italian, telling him where we needed to go, and at what time we needed to be there.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV:**

We arrived at the Maccebre Tower at around 9 at night.

Bella seemed to be holding up fairly well, under the circumstances. It probably could have helped from the sleep, she had on the plane.

The clock tower chimed, and that's when we saw the first shadows making their way, out of the tower.

We all quickly lowered into a protective crouch. All except for Bella and Gary, who seemed to be completely unaware about what was happening.

A growl escaped, out of one of the vampires.

_She smells so good, why do they keep her around? Why don't they just drain that gorgeous body dry? _FELIX!

I couldn't help it, I instictively let a growl rumble deep within my chest.

Afton was there also.

That meant that Chelsea would be not that far away. Those two could hardly stand to be away from each, other for 5 minutes.

Carlisle stood up and walked forward to the other vampires.

" Felix, Afton, how very lovely it is to see you again."

" As it is to see you. I'm sure that you have come here to see Aro, Caius and Marcus." Felix replied.

Carlisle shivered. He always seemed to do that when Aro's name was mentioned. I thought that it could have something to do with the unhealthy relationship and fascination, that Aro had with him.

He's married to Sulpicia, yet he still longs for Carlisle. It was starting to get, a little bit creapy!

"No we are actually here to see Demetri and Chelsea." Afton stiffened when we mentioned his mates name.

" Okay. However you will have to go and see the Elders first, as I am sure they would be delighted to see you."

" As would we be delighted to see them."

They led us down the pothole, and through the underground tunnels, that lead to the top of the tower.

We were in front of the massive doors, when we heard our names being annouced to them.

The doors opened, and sitting in front of us on their massive thrones, were Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Aro rushed up to Carlisle and gave him a massive hug and kissed him on both cheeks. Yeah, this was starting to get a little weird.

" Welcome everyone. How lovely it is to see you all again. Espescially you, young Bella. Who is you little friend over here."

" This is Gary, he was previously in a relationship with Emmett. Now he is with us, because Alice and Bella had grown quite attatched to him, during his stay."

Carlisle leaned in and placed his hand in Aro's, to tell him that Gary did not know that Vampires existed and to tell them, to try and keep it from exposure.

" Carlisle, from what I just read, you are not here on a Holiday, are you?"

" Well, no exactly. We have been uncovering a lot about my son Emmet,t over the past few days and one of the problems involves someone from your guard." He actually phrased that quite well.

" Continue" Caius said in his ever synical voice.

" Well from what we have been told, Emmett has been cleaning you castle every once in a while."

" Yes he has, and he has worn that ridiculous costume everytime too."

" Well it is also my understanding that he hasn't actually been doing that. He has been secretly seeing Demetri. We have a reason to believe that it also involves Chelsea. So we would really appreciate it if we would be able to see them and talk to them about it."

" Felix, would you mind taking our guest's to Demetri's room."

" Yes, Aro."

So once again we were lead back down the glooming tunnels, that travelled under the city of Volterra.

______________________________________________________________________________

Updates will be soon! I think it was awesome that we were able to add in a little bit of italian. Though we do both learn it at school. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. We have had so many people look at the story but very minimal people out of that number have reviewed. I refuse to write anymore chapters until i reach 50. Jokes. I could never do that. I don't like it when people do that so how could i. But remember to review. Sorry for stopping it here, but i really want to make this a really funny chapter, sooo i am going to have to stop it here until i get the next chapter as perfect as i can! XOXO Mic and Ebb!


	10. GRRRRR

okay, i couldn't wait to update, so i hope that this lives up to everyone's expectations. so here is chapter 10

disclaimer: i don't own antthing about twilight. because if i did there would be a place called twilightland across from my house. ( not to be confused with disneyland)

emmett's pov

i couldn't wait to see demetri. it had been ages.

omg. dude did i just say that?!

anyway, we were still making our way to his room.

the corridors were all extremely dark. i know that alice and esme would have plenty ideas, about how they could fix this ancient place up.

i'd probably paint some flames on the walls. that would make this place look hot. ha ha ha ha! i am soo funny!

" honestly emmett, you need to get over yourself!" edward keep your thoughts to yourself. if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.

" you are so immature." you're just jealous because you can't get all of the guys, like i can!

i couldn't help myself, i just had to stick my tounge out at him. he'd probably be all serious again, and say how immature i am.

" your right about that."

just ignore him emmett. keep your cool.

we made it up to demetri's door. i had been here so many times, that i knew the place like the back of my hand.

as felix was about to open it, we heard a strange sound coming from within it.

grrrrrrrrr

felix quickly opened the door to see what was happening, and we were all shocked.

there was demetri, dressed in a bear suit that was covered, in extremly lacy, pink lingirie.

something, was not right in this boy's mind. not that i could say much for myself.

he was staring into the mirror and growling at himself. yeah something was clearly not right.

he saw us all in the reflection in the mirror, and quickly turned around.

he instictivly brought his hands up to cover his crutch and his pecks. not that you could see anything under that bearsuit, which was a shame.

" emmett what the hell is wrong with you." nosey, mind reading, vampire.

" nothing."

as soon as demetri had heard my voice, he ran over to me and pulled me into an embrace.

i swear i just saw fire flash in the back of rosalie's eyes.

demetri saw it too and decided to let go of me before, he was dismembered and burned.

" emmett, i'm so glad you came to see me. it has been ages! why did you bring your family though?"

i spent the next 20 minutes going over the previous days events.

" oh that makes sense. so are we no longer able to be together?"

" well actually, that is what we are here about. we have a reason to think that you used chelsea to strengthen the bonds between you and emmett."hey i was gonna say that. why did carlisle have to take the glory?

" i would never do that, how could you believe such a thing?" oh yeah, refer to me, now.

" because chelsea was there the first time that we saw each other, and every time after that. my relationship with you, continually got stronger and stronger."

" it was love at first sight and you know it. relationships always grow better on different occasions. chelsea!!!!!!"

the little vampire was down in the room in seconds. closely follwed by here mate afton.

"what have i done wrong?!"

" it's nothing, i just need you to tell the cullens, that i did not get you to strengthen the bonds between me, and emmett."

" he honestly didn't. demetri isn't the kind of guy who would munipulate somebody like that."

" that's a lie!" hey! what did you know, the nosey vampire came in handy for once.

" thanks emmett." no need to be so sarcastic, about it.

"emmett as much as i would love to have a mental war right now, i'm trying to save you butt. chelsea, you may think that i am stupid, but i actually am a mind reader. not the same as aro though. i hear the thoughts that you are currently thinking. you knew, that you were straight out lying!"

" okay, okay demetri did use me to make the relationship stronger, but i only did it because of how strongly, he already felt for him."

ha ha! i can get rose to love me again, because it's chelsea's fault. i just need to show her an extremely romantic gesture.

"chelsea we need you to change emmett back. but we have someone else that demetri might like." that's not like esme to do a trade like that.

"who is it? you need to bring him here! is he good looking?" demetri was getting more and more excited, as he was asking, all of those stupid questions.

" well, he is actually currently standing in this room."

" edward, i knew all along that you had feelings for me."

" actually, it is not edward."

" carlsile? jasper? felix?"

" eww no. there is no more men in here, besides afton. and if he was thinking of going that way, you know chelsea would change that." i wouldn't technically count gary as a guy.

edward cuckled.

"gary come out."

" gary, that is such a manly name."

gary made his way through all of the people and stood in front of demetri.

" emmett, you honestly have really good taste in men." as if i didn't know that already. maybe, demetri was tooting his own horn.

rosalie growled and started to charge at him when carlisle quickly stopped her in her path. the human charade wasn't too good around gary, but he didn't seem to mind.

demetri picked him up, and carried him out of the room. oh well they seemed to be getting along pretty well.

we followed, not to far, behind them.

we quickly made our way back to the room, where the elders were.

but when we were about half way there, someone jumpped out behind carlisle and stuck their hands over his eyes.

" guess wh-"

but before he could finish of what he was saying, carlisle reacted instinctivly. he quickly turned around and ripped off the head of whoever it was. he knew that it wouldn't kill the person, because it was mostely vampires here, he couldn't hurt them, but merely incapacitate.

the head hit the floor rather hard, and bits of stone began to fly everywhere.

we all turned around at the sound. i couldn't help but laugh when, i saw the expression that was on aro's, bodyless head.

" i like it, when you get fiesty." carlisle shivered. esme didn't like the meaning behind it, and you could see that edward, was being tortured with the thoughts, radiating off aro.

ewwwwww!!! this sure was going to be an interesting night.

then, out of no where, all of the guard appeared.

chapter 10 is finished. i hope you enjoyed it! also remember to review! xoxo mic and ebb. 


	11. Through the Fountain!

**Here is chapter 11!! Also, I do know that there was absolutly no capitals in the last chapter, but that was because of the program that I was using so sorry! This chapter I don't think will be as funny as the others, it will be more dramatic.**

**Disclimer: I still don't own Twilight *tear***

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Carlisle POV**

What is wrong with these people?! And why all of a sudden have I became the worlds favourite doctor?

It is FREAKY!

Aro's head was still on the floor and the entire Volturi guard and even the wives surronded us.

Caius was fuming. I couldn't help but to act instinctivly. If someone came up behind him and covered his eyes, I think that his reaction would be 10 times worse.

The guard started to close in around us. All except for Demetri who seemed to have disappeared with Gary.

All of a sudden they started randomly grabbing us.

Bella was first.

At first she didn't realise what was happening, but when she did she started screaming.

The hollow corridors started echoing the sound of the horrible high pitched scream.

Edward started to follow but they had already gained to much distance on him.

Alice was then snatched, quickly followed by my wife Esme, then Rosalie.

They all let out a scream as they were all taken to the seperate rooms.

AARRGGHH!

That scream came from Bella. Edward was banging against the doors to room that they had her in, when he was taken away by two of the guards.

The rest of us also were also grabbed.

We all fought to get back but they all had an unfair advantage.

They took Edward, Jasper, Emmett and myself back through the corridors and out the manhole. They closed the hole, and we were trapped outside.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

AARRGGHH!

The pain shot up my arm as Felix scratched me with his teeth.

Edward came and was banging on the doors.

Then everything went quiet.

" Are you okay Bella?" Felix asked in a rather cocky way.

What does he think? The burning had only just started. And he had only just given me a graze.

" Fine." I was seething.

He came up to my neck and took a deep breath in. Then he kissed me on the neck.

" You don't know how good you smell."

I tried to escape but my arms and legs were bound to the chair.

The doors flew opened and I saw the tall figure of Caius.

" Thank you Felix, you may leave."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

" Carlisle! What are we going to do? They are going to change Bella! She's not ready yet! I'm not ready yet."

You could hear more screaming coming from under the city. But it was only very faint.

Jasper cried out in pain. Alice was being tortured by Jane.

" Carlisle, we need to act quickly. When you were living here did you notice any tunnels, or secret ways out?"

" No, I didn't."

" Emmett to the rescue!!!!"

There was Emmett standing with his shirt wrapped around his neck. It was supposed to look like a cape.

" Emmett. This is no time for any of your games. We need to save them." If I could cry, I would be on the verge of tears.

" I'm not playing any silly games! I know a way in." If he didn't know a way in, I would have already punched him in the nose.

We followed him through the city untill we made it to the fountain, in the middle of the city.

" Emmett where to from here?" You could here the slight shift in moods through Carlisle tone. It almost started to sound like hope.

" We need to get into the fountain and jump."

" Emmett we will break the bottem of it off - Oh! But we need to be careful, because if anyone comes by, thay will have found an entrance into the Voturi's secret hiding place. Are you sure that it is directly over it?" Hearing the hope in Carlisle's voice was starting to give me some hope.

" Yeah! I've gone down this way a lot when I came to see Demetri on my none cleaning days. They just think that the fountain has sprung a leak, and made the area weak. This place is ancient you know! Ready? Oh well doesn't matter. 3, 2, 1, JUMP."

We all jumped down and the broken bits of plaster was flying everywhere. It was like a dust storm.

" Emmett NEVER thought that I would say this but, you are a genius."

A smile lit up his face.

_Thanks, but we need to save Bella and the others!_

We all seperated to go and find the ones that we loved. Except for Emmett who was just standing there.

" Emmett what are you doing?! You need to go and save Rose!"

" But she doesn't love me."

" This could be a way to win her back."

As soon as I had said that he was bolting **( A/N Bolting: Running really fast. In case you didn't know!)** to find her.

AHH!

Another scream from Bella.

I was running as fast as I could when something intercepted me.

FELIX!

" Move I need to get to Bella."

" You can't Caius is very busy with her aat the moment. Come back in about three and a half days."

" NOOOO!"

I managed to make my way past him and to the big doors.

I pulled them down and I saw Caius.

He was very quickly advancing in on her.

He turned around and saw me. Once he had, a massive smirk, stretched across his face.

I got into a crouch and a growl rumbled very deep inside of my chest cavity.

As soon as that had happened, I was joined by my family.

They all joined me in a defensive position.

Caius' smirk was very quickly slapped of his face.

He grabbed Bella but he was cornered. There was absolutly no where that he could go.

So he leaned down and was about to bite Bella.

Rose had a plan that she decided that she would put into action.

She ran over to him and replaced Bella with something else that he was not expecting.

Gary.

It was too late when he realised this though. His teeth were already deeply embeded into Gary.

" Gary!" The conjoined screams of Emmett and Demetri filled the room.

Demetri quickly ran over to the limp body of Gary and pulled it into his chest.

Gary opened his eyes and started to giggle.

" It's not to late. The transformation can happen." You could hear Demetri's peals of laughter quickly fill the room.

" Demetri what are you talking about? Transformation?"

Gary was starting to fade in and out of conciousness.

" Don't worry Gary everything will be alright."

Then they started to kiss each other very passionatly.

Then Gary's body went completely limp.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay there is chapter 11! We hope that it was kind of funny and not too dramatic. We will continue on with this story, But there will also be another one that we will be writing called " The Chronicles of Gary Cullen". And this will be through the relationship between Demetri and Gary and what happens while they are still with the Volturi. We will tell all of you when the first few chaters are up ! Rosalie and Emmett will officially be getting back together, hopefully in the next chapter. Updates should be soon and if you have any ideas we would love to hear them! Rmembet to REVIEW!!! Thanks for the people who haved reviewed because they give us inspiration to update as quickly as possible. **

**XOXO Mic and Ebb**


	12. Aeroplane Toilets!

**Okay I will be continuing on with the story!!! I know, I know massive applause. Only kidding. I hope my ideas do go completely nuts. Anyway here is chapter 12!!!!! Also thanks to msshawnacullen for reviewing on whether or not I should continue the story. I really appreciate it!!! I completely forgot to say this at the beginning but it is set between New Moon and Eclipse! Enjoy. I promise that this will be funny, hopefully. I don't know if my standeds of funny are as high as yours, but I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight do you honestly think that i would be sitting here writing this fanfic? No! I would be rolling around in a pile of money!!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle spent a long time alone with Aro trying to bribe him to let us go.

After he had made the arrangements- the ones that Alice and Edward didn't seem to pleased about- we were free to go.

As we were once again walking through the dark and gloomy halls, Edward stopped.

He turned around to Bella and began to snarl at her.

" Edward! What is the matter?" Esme's voice was laced with confusion and a little bit of fear.

Then we all saw what he was snarling at.

Felix.

Felix had grabbed Bella's arm and spun her around. It looked so vicious that it could have torn her arm off!

Then he kissed her. **(A/N don't hate me for this!)**

Edward's hands clenched and he pounced.

He cut very swiftly through the air and landed right in front of Felix's and Bella's shocked faces.

"HA HA HA HA!" You couldn't blame me for laughing Bella's face was priceless!

Edward quickly snatched Bella out of Felix's bone white hands. Felix really did not want to let her go.

" CHELSEA!!"

No way! Not that little thing again.

Wait who said that?

Alice was standing there with her hands firmly crossed against her chest.

Chelsea was once again there in a flash.

" Don't you even think about it."

And with that Alice grabbed Jasper by the ear and we all followed her out.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper's POV**

We had made it outside and the moon was the only thing that lit up the cold and dark streets of Volterra.

"Ah, Alice would you mind letting go of my ear and tell me what I was going to do wrong." anger was emanating out of her.

" YOU...HEIDI...GOOD...FRIENDS........REALLY...GOOD...FRIENDS." It sounded as if she needed to catch her breath there in the middle. Not that she would need it.

" Let me guess, help from Chelsea." How did that little thing cause some much trouble with such a simple power.

We had to try and make it back to the hotel pretty quickly so that we could collect our stuff.

After that we rushed to make it to the airport. We managed to get there when the were beginning to stop boarding.

Now all i had to survive through was the 9 hour flight home!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

It was time to show all of these rich people and the flight attendants what I was really made of.

I made my way down the cabin until I found one of the female attendants.

" Excuse me mister, you need to sit down while the plane is taking off."

He he he! Get ready for plan that doesn't have a name yet.

" Actually I had to come and talk to you because i wasn't allowed to talk to the pilots."

" Okay sir what is the problem."

" Well there was kind of an accident in the toilet that may or may not have been caused by me."

It was certainly was caused by me! But finding the materials was not so pleasant. I think that I should receive a medal.

" I think that the matter in hand can wait until we are in the air."

I didn't think so, but not that she would listen to me.

I made it back to my seat when I heard the tinkling laugh of Alice. It was coming from behind me.

" Emmett I wouldn't have done that. She is going to explode." Aww why did Edward have to give away the surprise?

" Emmett what have you done?" I love that voice even when she is being nasty. Rosalie.

" It's a surprise. You are going to have to wait to find out just like the rest of the family."

I'm not sure that Rose would approve of what I have done. Of course she will love it at first then afterwards there would be hell to pay.

" Fine just make sure that it is not too bad."

" I can't make any promises!"

I was feeling so excited now. I was practically spewing it up.

" Emmett calm down, your really starting to get on my nerves." Ha Ha! Emo boy can't handle my emotions.

" Really! Am I only just starting to get on your nerves *sob*. I mustn't have been doing as good of a job that I thought i had been. Oh well, I guess that I will have to work on that."

Ha ha, that will teach him to comment on my emotions.

The cabin became pressurised and the plane began to take off.

Yay the plan that doesn't have a name yet will soon be exposed. BWA HA HA HA!!!

After the plane was safely in the air and the seatbelt signal had gone off, the attendant came over to ask me about the " issue".

I once again walked down the cabin to the toilets.

We had to wait a while, because one of the guys was sticking himself with a miscellaneous needle. Poor poor guy!

Also the one that had been "decorated" was currently occupied. I felt sorry for the person that was in there.

They came out gagging and gasping for air.

Whoops!

" The problem is coming from this toilet." Well that was pretty obvious seeing what had just happened.

"I see"

She put her head around the corner and gasped. Well I took that as a compliment.

Smeared all over the walls were human faeces as scientific people would call it. (**A/N Faeces is basically just poo!)**

The next second, the attendant who seemed quite lovely a second ago, was fuming.

"Do you know who did this?!" she practically screamed at me.

"Yeah like I said before it may or may not have been caused by me."

"I think that you should come with me."

"I don't think so, I'm going back to my first class seat." As soon as I had said that she was quiet. She walked away with her head lowered down.

All I could say was plan well done.

I got back to my seat.

Rose grabbed my hand and "looked me in the eyes and tells me that she loves me, every things alright, when your right here by my side and when you look me in the eyes." Jonas Brothers Rule!!.(** A/N in real life i do not think that Jonas Brothers rule. But this is Emmett's mind not mind. I just control it!)**

"Emmett, your mind wanders so easily." shut up Edward, I'm trying to enjoy this moment.

" Emmett, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about Rose?"

"I want you and I to become a couple again. I have missed your childish antics."

"Oh I was planning on winning you back. Like arranging the stars to spell your name."

"You did that?!"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that I was thinking about it."

"Oh." I broke her heart. I have to say something to save the day.

"Rosalie, I love you with all of my heart. I would love to be a couple again." She pulled me into a hug, then she kissed me.

Life was good!

________________________________________________________________________________

**There was Chapter 12. There should be an Update soon. Please review if you like it, or even if you don't like it because i can try and change the story!**

**XOXO Mic and Ebb**

**P.S remember to review!!!!**


	13. Double meanings

**I hope you all liked the previous chapter! If not, I will try not to cry. Jokes. This chapter hopefully will be funny and I hope that you like it! I give you chapter 13. Also I think that many of you may have noticed my addiction to exclaimation marks!!!! THEY RULE. DON'T BAG THEM!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I have not been currently able to get in touch with the mafia, so Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight.( I would never do that! I idolise Stephanie Meyer.)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

Since Emmett and Rosalie had gotten back together, the whole family tried to keep at least a 1 kilometer distance from the house. **( A/n Sorry about using the metric system, I really can't help it!)**

We had been staying in one of the many houses that Esme had renovated over the years. This one was near Port Angeles.

It was a classic turn of the century styled home.

Because we had been in Italy it was time that family hunted.

Someone had to stay with Bella while I was gone. Seeing that I couldn't be away from her, she came with Alice for a sleepover. Of course they did have parental guidence.

There was only one person in the house who was not currently hungry. Jasper.

While we were in Italy, he decided that it would be okay for himself if he cheated.

"Bella are you sure you will be okay here with Jasper? I can stay back with you, if you want?""

"Edward, there is a higher chance of you biting me if you don't go. We will be fine. There are plenty of things that we can get up to." Was there a double meaning in that sentence.

I couldn't help but to clench my fist.

"Edward calm down, I was only kidding.""

I quickly calmed down, then I placed her hands in mine and we interlaced our fingers.

"I will be back by tonight. Try not to get up to too much trouble. Promise?"

" Promise. Now go get a mountain lion for me!!"

"Bella you won't find too many mountain lions in this region."

"Edward, you know what I mean. Have fun."

Then I bent down and she kissed me.

It took me a while to realise that Carlisle, Esme and Alice were trying to drag me out.

"Bye Bella. Have fun." I gave her one quick peck on the cheek and made my way out of the house.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper's POV**

Now that Edward was finally gone, it was time for Bella and I to finally have some fun.

"Bella do you have everything ready for truth or Dare yet?" I was excited about this.

"Yeah just give me two more seconds." Man why did humans have to be so slooow?

"Okay I am ready."

I walked around the corner to find the room completely rearranged. All of the furniture had been pushed to the outskirts of the room.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

I was sure that i wasn't going to be surprised by the answer.

"Truth"Bella was so predictable.

"Is it true that when you make a tossed salad, you put the ingredients in, in alphabetical order?"

Bella blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Yes." Humans are weird. If they are making a tossed salad, what is th point of putting it in alphabetically? It is just going to get tossed anyway. Maybe the should study the meaning of tossed.

"Truth or Dare?" I could hear and feel the embarrassment that was seeping out of her.

"Dare."This should be enjoyable.

"Umm... I dare you to go get Rose's care and give it a chopper styled wheel job. **(A/N chopper style is where the back wheels are larger in the back than they are in the front.) **Then you are going to paint it with the army camouflage colours and write in big red lettering "Jasper is a tool"."

"Oh it is on little sister. Are you sure that you will be okay here by yourself? No vampires are going to come and steal you?"

"Ha ha ha Jasper. Very funny. I'll be fine." Well she sure knows how to over use sarcasm.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I left the house and began to run to the danger zone.

When I got back to the house, i went unnoticed.

I pulled out all of the materials that I needed and began.

I could definitely have the potential to become a great artist.

I took one quick picture with my phone and went back to show Bella.

______________________________________________________________________________________

She was horror stricken when she found out that I had actually gone through with it.

"Rose is going to kill us."

"she will probably just think that it was Emmett. Don't worry so much."

"That isn't a fool proof plan. We have one small problem. Emmett has been with her the whole time."

Just as she had finished her sentence, in came Rose.

If looks could kill Bella would already be dead. Of course it wouldn't work for me seeing that I am already dead.

She began to make a pounce for Bella.

I reacted quickly and stopped her about halfway through the assault.

"Bella run! I think that I can hold her off."

Her legs were pumping as she dashed off and up the stairs.

While I was calming down Rose a loud ripping sound followed by a thud was all that could be heard through the house. Even over Rose's attempted struggles.

We both ran up the stairs and found Bella in a hole in the floor.

She was surrounded by numerous trophies, posters, jewellery and really large items of clothing.

The one thing that connected all of these things was that it was hip hop related.

Not again Emmett.

Rose's moods were varying from, anger to frustration to embarrassment and so on.

It couldn't handle it.

I manipulated her feelings so that she would feel like a human on horse tranquilisers. She was pretty much knocked out she was so calm.

I decided that I should probably help Bella out from the hole she was currently stuck in.

Not all of the posters were actual posters. They were enlarged pictures of Emmett doing Hip Hop.

From the real posters that were hanging up, I could guess that the name of his group was "White Trash".

Once Rosalie got out of her trance Emmett would ave some hell to pay.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Just before I get started, I wanted to let you all know that Rose and Emmett will still be staying together. I couldn't bear to break them up again. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to REVIEW. **

**Xoxo Mic and Ebb**

**.**


	14. Unicorn that Flies in the wind

**Here is chapter 14! Updates will be less frequent due to the fact that the holidays are almost over for me. It is Sunday today and tomorrow of cause will be Monday. I do have some good news though. There is no scjool for me tomorrow. I will try to get as much of the story done as possible. I will try and update daily still. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**___The inspiration from this chapter came from SarahLea! _** Also it's Jordyn not Jordan isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! Also I don't own anything about the Jonas brothers (good!).**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

All of the people that had been hunting made it back not long after our discovery. And all of us agreed that it was time to pay Emmett another visit.

We made it back to the Cullen's house at around 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

The first thing that we noticed when we got back was that Emmett's jeep was missing.

" Of course Emmett had to disappear at the time that all of us wanted to see him the most!" Rosalie had not gotten out of her trance until Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had gotten home.

" We could follow the tyre tracks. Good thinking Carlisle." Having Edward around really did speed things up.

All of a sudden Alice blanked out and was standing there.

Jasper immediatly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

" Alice what do you see?!" Jasper's voice was panicked but still controlled.

She snapped out of it and was rolling on the floor laughing.

" We won't need to follow the tyre tracks, I know exactly where he is."

Alice told us and we all quickly jumped into the cars.

__________________________________________________________________________________

We made it to Seattle in record time.

We saw the arena and straight away heard the screams of thousands of teenage girls.

While we were driving Alice was arranging tickets for us to get in with. All to no avail.

We made it to the gates to get in and all of a sudden a rather bulky man appeared in front of us.

" Can I please see your tickets?"

I hoped that Alice had a plan, I don't not like the looks of this guy.

" I actually don't have any tickets, but I was hoping that there might be another way to get in. See, our brother is one of the back up dancers. He said that he would leave our tickets at home, but he accidently took them with him."

" I see. What is the name of you brother?"

" Emmett Cullen."

He pulled out a list from behind the counter that he was standing at.

" I don't see any Emmett Cullen. It is possible that he might have a stage name?"

Of course! That is when it hit me.

" Oh, I know what it could be. I made it up while we were playing go fish once." As soon as I said that I began to blush. " Is the name 'Unicorn that flies in the wind' there at all?"

He began to laugh as did the rest of my family. Then he looked down and all of the laughing ceased.

" Yes that name is there. I actually can't grant you access unless you tell me the name of the group that he is dancing with."

That was easy, I had seen all of the posters.

" White trash."

" That doesn't seem like an appropriate name for a kids dance group." Once again he looked down at the sheet of paper and was amazed.

" Come right this way, I think that I may have some seats that are vacant."

We all followed the man though the massive gates and into the arena.

The music was blazing.

We climbed thousands of steps before we made it to our seats. We at the very top. And that was the perfect place because Emmett wouldn't notice us if we were all the way at the top.

Just then the screaming intensified and three figures made their way onto the stage.

The Jonas Brothers.

Alice and I honestly couldn't help ourselves, so we began to scream too. But by that time everybody had already stopped and were staring at us. I blushed.

It all of a sudden became very clear why the crowd had stopped screaming. Joe had began to talk.

They were all hanging off his every word.

" Welcome everyone to our first concert in Seattle. The first song that we will be playing is Burning up."

The screams started again.

" I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl..."

Alice then turned to me.

" You know what would be really fun? If we went crowd surfing."

I had my doubts. But I was never going to see any of these people again.

"Fine why not. You only live life once."

" Or forever if you are a vampire." No need to remind me.

After she said that we both jumped.

It felt really funny going down through the crowd, Because we didn't go down smoothly it was more bouncy.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Then it stopped and I was forced to stand up.

There was Alice and I, on the stage.

She looked and me and we both dropped our chins in shock. I'm sure that we looked like fish.

Then it just got worse. The Jonas Brothers noticed us.

Their reaction was not what we expected. They had the same look that we had.

The stopped the music and walked over to us.

In Alice and my ears Joe whispered," Go back stage, I'm sure that we can talk after the show. One of the stage hands will escort you to a change rooms."

Alice and I giggled and did what he told us.

We gave one look at all of the girls in the audiance and they had their mouths gaping open.

Then we looked at our partners who both seemed furious. Oh well.

We went back stage and spoke to one of the stage hands who gladly lead us to the rooms.

Something, or should I say someone, caught our eyes as we were walking.

Emmett and Hannah Montana were standing next to us holding hands.

Alice whipped out her phone and took a picture, then we quickly ran off.

We were waiting in their changerooms until the show finished.

Alice had somehow been able to make adjustments to all of their clothing.

They walked in looking very hot and bothered. Then they realised that we were there, and a smile lit up each of their faces.

WEIRD!

They walked up to us and formaly introduced themselves.

" Hi, I'm Nick."

" Hi, I'm Joe."

" Hi, I'm Kevin."

This was going to be interesting when we tell them that Alice is married and I have a boyfriend. Not that Alice would tell them that she is married. Jasper would just be her boyfriend. Seeing as she was way too young.

Alice and I then introduced ourselves.

" Hi, I am Mary Alice Brandon. But I just go by the name Alice." Each of them then shook her hand, then they faced me.

" Hi, I am Isabella Marie Swan. But I just go by the name Bella." I couldn't help but mimick what Alice had just said.

They put their hands out and I shook them all.

" I asked you to come to our changerooms, because I was going to ask you if you would be interested in going out with all of us tonight." As Joe spoke he looked up through his extremely long eyelashes.

Alice answered him.

" This is actually kind of akward because both Bella and I have boyfriends."

The faces changed from hope to sadness. I kind of pitied them.

" We could go. I'm sure that if our boyfriends came that they would let us come."

Once again their faces lit up.

" That would be fine." Joe said as quickly as I think that he could.

" Would it be okay if I brought my brother and his wife? He loves you guys. He was actually one of your back up dancers in that preformance."

" Yeah sure. Meet us at the studio at 5 and we will take you all to the resturant from there." He once again spoke extremely quickly.

So we left the arena to find our boyfriends, then went home to get ready for our date.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I know that I didn't go into explicit details about Emmett (and Hannah Montana) But that will be later. I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. In my defence the only reason that I know the Jonas Brothers song is because my sisters love disney channel and they always completely overplay their songs. Remember to review. We take good and bad critisism. Also Updates should be soon!**

**Xoxo Mic and Ebb**


	15. More fun with Bella

**Here is chapter 15! The good fun starts here because it is time for the date. Also I do like some of the Jonas Brother's songs it's just that if you hear them a million times you just want to go and shoot yourself in the Head. I am not Emo just for you information. Once again, through SarahLea's comments I got an Idea. So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly, I will own Twilight. Hey what was that? Also just in case, I do not own anything about Hannah Montana or the Jonas brothers!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help but to gasp after what I had seen that Alice had done to Bella.

She wore an extremely short dress that was low cut. Her hair was piled upon her head quite elegantly but it wasn't perfect, there was places were hair just stuck out. But it looked absolutely perfect.

With Her outfit she also had accessories. Jewelry was a must for Alice. So she had a matching diamond bracelet, necklace and ring. But she finished it of with diamonds in her hair. They were scattered everywhere, it was like water droplets. There was also a diamond tiara.

She had a silver clutch in her left hand, and was wearing a pair of extremely high stilettos.

Bella flushed the most beautiful shade of crimson when she saw me examining how she looked.

Alice's face was full of pride.

" Bella, You look stunning!" I honestly couldn't help myself. She did look stunning.

" Edward stop looking at your girlfriend, We are going to be late. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, get your butts down here now." Of course it would be Alice who had to ruin my fun. Oh well, I wouldn't be driving so there would be more time to admire and investigate Bella.

We got out to Emmett's jeep and he was already sitting in the front. He was practically bouncing off his seat.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!! We need to get there early or they may leave without us!" Emmett was so childish. Sometimes I wondered if he was 3 years old, not over 90.

We all got into the car and it looked like Jasper was doing the same thing to Alice that I was to Bella.

_She looks soo HOT. How did she make Bella look so good?_

Wait, what was that? Did he just say that Bella looked hot? Not cool man.

I turned to look at him and the anger that I was exerting, was practically like throwing daggers in his eyes.

He realised straight away what I was angry at.

_Edward I'm so sorry. I can't help myself. Just look at her legs and her cleavage..._

The look I gave him clearly stopped him in his tracks.

_Sorry! Please don't tell Alice._

We made it the rest of the way without as many comments. Though Emmett did keep looking in the rear view mirror to see if Bella was 'Okay'. I think that he keeps forgetting that I can Read his thoughts.

_She is so HOT! Perfect legs, Perfect hair,perfect teeth, Perfect butt, perfect feet._

Perfect feet?! There was definitely something wrong with him. He may need to see a counselor.

When he said that I couldn't help but to growl.

When I did Bella stared at me quite strangely. I pulled her into a hug.

_Why did she have to be taken. She is so hot. Nearly as hot as Rose looks tonight. Though if I had to kiss that I would probably bite her._

He continued to think about how he would do it. Eventually I had to let go of her because the risk was to great.

We made it to the studio at 4. 30. Emmett had been in such a rush to get there that he ended up speeding.

While we were waiting Rosalie, Alice and Bella started talking, and my brothers let there thoughts spew out about my girlfriend. So I decided that it was time for us all to have a talk.

I grabbed both Emmett and Jasper and pulled them behind a building so that Bella wouldn't have to see me being uncivilized. Though Alice would probably tell her anyway.

" Whoa Edward calm down man. You're going to explode."

" I don't need any comment like that from you, you sick Emo freak. STOP THINKING INAPPROPRIATE THIS ABOUT MY GIRLFREND. "

" Sorry Eddie. I can't help it. She just so Hot!" Emmett!

" Shut up Emmet. I have heard it all through your thoughts. You two are disgusting."

" Does that mean that we can have her?" Jasper was not helping himself from being ripped into shreds.

" No! You both are married. Stop looking at Bella."

We went back to the car and when Bella saw us, she blushed.

Thanks Alice.

That's when the Jonas brothers came out.

" Hey Everyone."

" Hey" we all replied. But Jasper's and my replies were a little more nasty seeing that he could feel their emotions and I could read their thoughts.

_They all look so hot! Who is the blonde chick?_

_" _We have decided that a really cool thing would be to have teppanyaki. The restaurant is called 金魚 **(A/N Golden fish in English!)" **Anyone that spoke Japanese had to be nice, Right? **( A/N I don't know if Joe Jonas speaks Japanese, But he will in this story!)**

" Before I forget, is it okay if we bring a guest?" I guess that this Joe wasn't so bad, but his music is insufferable. Why do people not appreciate the classics anymore?

" Yeah that's fine." Alice answered quite quickly. I guess she already knew who it was.

" Hannah, Are you ready to go?"

_Oh crap!_

What had Emmett done this time?

She walked out and saw Rosalie in Emmett's arms. Then she burst into tears.

Emmett ran over to give her a hug, then I saw flames coming through the back of Rose's eyes.

Rose lunged for Emmett. But she was very quickly stopped by Alice and I.

If she had gotten through, Hannah Montana would be dead and Emmett would have been disemboweled.

Though while I was pondering about what would happen, she managed to sneak her way though our arms.

She made it straight to Hannah Montana. Which actually surprised me. I thought that she was going to kill Emmett.

She had to try not Exert too much force in case she killed her.

The first thing that Hannah grabbed for was Rosalie's hair.

Her wig fell off.

Anger instantly washed over her.

I wondered why Jasper wasn't helping.

He answered my unasked in his head.

_I don't like Hannah Montana. So quite frankly I couldn't give a damn._

Rose also grabbed for the hair. Turns out that she wears a wig too.

So there were to girls there with no hair.

Ha Ha Ha! Two penis heads as Jasper would call them.

Hannah blushed from complete embarrassment and ran of with her wig.

Rosalie quickly followed behind her.

Someone should probably stop her. Because we all know that you have to destroy all evidence.

We heard a scream, but it came out smothered and gargled.

Bye Bye Hannah.

Rosalie appeared with her wig back in place.

"Hannah is too embarrassed to come. She said she'd come another time." I don't think that there will be another time.

Alice tried to cheer up the mood. "Let's go before they run out of seats to fit us all."

So we left for the Golden Fish restaurant.

______________________________________________________________________________________

This had to be a famous restaurant, because the paparazzi was standing out front ready to take pictures.

To make themselves look better, the Jonas Brothers linked arms with our girlfriends.

Joe had Bella, Nick had Alice and Kevin had Rosalie.

All the girls seemed to be pretty pleased with who had grabbed them.

They stepped out of the limo and the click of the camera was really annoying.

I think that the girls completely forget about their partners. They were too engrossed with the people that were holding their arms.

Jasper Emmett and I all got out of the car and we were immediately ambushed by the paparazzi.

"So who are the girls that are with the Jo Bros?"

"Who are you guys?"

I thought that we could play with the paparazzi for a while.

"Those girls that are in their arms are our girlfriends. And we are clearly their boyfriends."

"Can you explain why they went with them then?"

"Because as soon as we got here they already had all of the girls in their arms."

This will teach them for messing with our partners.

"Are you all super models? Are your girlfriends?"

"No! we are just from a small town named Forks."

Then they quickly took our pictures. We were going to be front page news tomorrow.

I can see it now: Jonas brothers take 3 couples on a date and steal the girls.

We got into the restaurant and they were getting rather friendly.

Joe had his arm wrapped around Bella quite casually.

Tonight was sure going to be interesting.

I decided that I should split up this romance.

I made it over to Bella and gave her a quick kiss.

She pulled out from under Joe's grasp.

Jasper and Emmett did the same thing.

The chef then came to start cooking.

This was weird because seeing that five of us here don't eat. They throw the food straight into your mouth. We were all going to suffer.

They continually threw food into our mouths until everyone said they were full.

We were going to have to throw this up later.

But later couldn't wait for me.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom."

As soon as I got there I was in the bathroom throwing up the food.

Then the door opened.

I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.

I got out and straight away saw who had just come on.

He had a massive smirk on his face and was looking rather cocky.

"So this is how you keep slim. Your bulimic! Not a single muscle on your body. I guess you have to do that to stay with that fine creature out there."That did it.

I picked Joe up and stuck his head int the toilet and gave him a swirly.

I knew that it was immature but I couldn't help it.

I lifted him out of the toilet and placed him on his feet. He was gasping for air.

I then left the toilet.

Everyone stared at me. Their eyes were as big as saucers.

I picked up my coat and left. Everyone followed quickly behind me.

There was no way to get home. I guess that I was going to have to travel with 'them'.

The cameras went off once again when we came out.

Nick and Kevin had followed us out. Then a soaking Joe appeared.

He got his brothers and Alice,Rosalie and Bella in the car. Then they left, leaving Jasper, Emmett and I here.

Crap they had Bella!

We all began to bang on the door. They drove off.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Updates will be soon. Hopefully today. I am sorry to any Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers fans. I gope you liked the chapter. Sorry about it being a cliffhanger. Review.

Xoxo Mic and Ebb


	16. Bella Stilettos Disaster

**Time for some Action. I am really sorry that I am making the Jonas brothers out as evil kidnapping freaks. They are not. Here is Chapter 16. I hope that you enjoy it! Also from the last chapter I do not condone people giving other people swirlys! Also I really don't think that the Jonas brothers would do anything like this at all I just wanted something freaky to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Jonas Brothers!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

"Where are you taking us and where are our boyfriends?" They ignored me and kept looking out the window.

This was starting to get a little scary.

We had left in such a rush. They had pulled us into the car. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all banging on the doors and then Joe called for the chauffeur to drive. (A/N chauffeur is the person that drives the car!)

I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were also starting to freak out.

They both pulled me into a hug. This was abnormal for Rosalie to be affectionate towards be. She usually refused to be in the same room as me.

I heard Alice muttering to Rosalie. Though it was too quiet and fast for me to here.

Rosalie gave me a look of sympathy.

Alice must have had a vision that involved something bad happening to me.

Kevin rolled up the window that kept the distance between the chauffeur and us.

Then they all began to speak.

"We are taking you back to our house to meet our parents. But so you don't know how to get back we are going to have to blindfold you." That was not the kind of news that I wanted to be hearing.

They grabbed us and took their shirts off.

Their stomachs were something to look at, but they were nothing compared to Edward's.

They used the shirts to blindfold us.

I started to quiver. This was the second time this week that I had been separated from Edward. The differences though compared to last time and this time was that, these guys were not vampires and Edward didn't know where they were taking us.

Alice began to talk to me to try and calm me down. Rosalie also tried.

But before they could get a word in all of our mouths were smothered in kisses.

Gross!

I started to weep because I had held it in long enough. They released us.

Alice and Rosalie were still holding me.

The sound and the rumble of the engine had cut off.

Very quietly Alice whispered in my ear.

"Your only way of escaping is when you get out make a run for it."

"But what are you going to do?!" there was three men and two girls they were not going to escape.

"Bella you are a douche bag! We are vampires remember? It will be easy to escape. But if you don't run they will get you."

"Alice, I'm in a pair of stilettos that have 7 inch heels on them! I have enough trouble walking in a straight line in a pair of sneakers. I am going to fall over."

Before she was able to talk we were all getting pulled out of the car.

I tried to pull the blindfol off and make a run for it. But I was having trouble doing both at the same time.

I tripped over and my dress blew up.

I was guessing that they ere looking at the very little underwear that I was wearing.

This gave Alice and Rosalie time to pull the shirts off from over their eyes. I hope that they were able to.

I pulled my dress down to cover my butt, and then continued to struggle with getting the shirt off from over my face.

I didn't hear anything coming from Alice and Rosalie.

I finally managed to get the shirt off.

The sight that I saw was not a pretty one.

Rosalie and Alice unconscioius. Was that even possible?

They could have slipped something into their drinks. I didn't drink all night because I was scared of a drunk Bella on a pair of heels.

Nick and Kevin walked over to me and picked me up.

I tried to get free, but I was to distraught over the image of my sisters lying on the floor.

I was carried inside the house. Joe followed behind Kevin and Nick.

Where were rosalie and Alice?

They sat me down on one of the chairs in their kitchen.

Joe stalked me down and I couldn't help but to let a scream come out of my mouth. Though it didn't come, it sounded strangled.

He continued to walk over to me.

When he finally made it I closed my eyes. He chuckled. Then he used his index figer and brushed it along my cheek.

" The only reason that you are here is because you are prettier than the others."

I opened my eyes and searched for an escape route.

There was none. The door was being guarded by the other two "it" brothers!

" What happened to Alice and Rosalie?!" My voice didn't sound right. It was too shaky.

Once again he chuckled.

" It was quite easy actually. One of our friends owns the restaurant. So when we ordered the drinks for your friends, I had told him to put a little something into it. He did what we told him. But since you didn't have a drink there was no way to make you sleep. Plus why would we want that? You are so beautiful."

" I need to see them to make sure that they are okay."

Another chuckle. What the hell was wrong with him. They were unconscioius in the street with no one looking after them. Anything could happen.

I decided that I needed to at least try and save them.

I started to slip of one of my shoes.

" Joe, she's taking of her shoes. Do you think that she might try and make an escape?" Kevin!!!!!!!

I will murder these guys when I become a vampire if they so much as touch me one more time.

" I don't know Kevin maybe we should ask her."

He kept walking back and forth in front of the chair.

" Bella, would there be any reason why you would want to escape?"

Why did people ask such stupid questions when they had kidnapped you? Felix did the same thing.

Also, of course there were reasons that I wanted to escape! For starters they whole Rosalie and Alice situation, I was locked in the room with a bunch of sick freaks, I was once again being kidnapped, none of my family that was actually concious knew where I was and Edward was no where near me.

What if I never saw him again?

I decided that the only way that I would escape, would be if I tried to co-operate.

" Of course not. I am having so much fun." I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice, but you could very clearly hear it. " My feet are just aching from wearing these shoes."

He came over to me and knelt on the floor in front of me.

" Here let me help you with that." He slipped my other foot out of the shoe.

He began to massage it. This would probably be my one chance to be able to escape.

Using my other foot, I kicked him in the face.

He grabbed his nose as the blood, started oozing out of it.

His brothers immediatly reacted.

They started running towards me.

I managed to dodge them, but then I slipped.

Life was so unfair.

I began to cry because I had tripped once again, and was defeated.

I was quickly grabbed by Kevin and Nick again.

This time I was tied to the chair.

Joe had managed to get rid of nearly all of the evidence of the blood.

But I could still smell and I started to feel sick.

This couldn't get worse, Could it?

He came back over to me.

" So Kevin was right when he thought that you were about to escaped."

I opened my mouth to try and talk. But he continued to talk and I was cut off.

" I don't think that you deserve the priveleges anymore. That means no talking."

Not good.

I began to scream. This time it sounded normal and it was extremely loud.

They covered their ears from the sound of the scream.

I managed to get my knots loose. All I had to do was get the ones around my feet done too.

Then there was only the sound of a massive crack.

The door fell off it's hinges.

There was my saviour. Edward.

Jasper smelt the blood and a frazy began.

Edward untied me and carried my out of the room. He covered my eyes so that I wouldn't see any of the massacre that was currently happening.

Alice and Rosalie were staning at the door. They seemed fine.

" Bella are you okay? What happened? Did they hurt you? DID THEY TOUCH YOU? Is she in shock?" I was ambushed by the questions that Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

" She hasn't said a word since I've gotten her. I'm not sure. We'll have to get Carlisle to check her out."

" Edward you have TWO medical degrees, surely you could help her?" Alice was starting to get really worried now.

" I'm okay." Everyone released a sigh of relief. " who did you get in?"

" Emmett for some weird reason had a key to their gate and their house. He kept it down his underwear. No one would dare to tread there."

Emmett and Jasper came out.

" Is she okay?" They asked in syncronisation.

" She seems to be fine, but I still would rather her to go get checked out by Carlisle."

With that we left to go see Carlisle.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! there was chapter 16! I am really sorry to Jonas brother and Hannah montana fans once again. They are made out to be sick freaks, and they all end up dying. Of course that is not how they react in reall life! I hope that you still did enjoy the chapter. I hope that there was a little bit of humor, but it was supposed to be more dramatic! Remeber to review, because I can make changes to the story if they are needed. If you have any ideas for the story, I love to hear them. Just through some of the comments, I have been able to manage, to get some Ideas for the story. Anyway, Updates should be soon depending on how busy i am. I know that I have mentioned a few times that holidays are over, but I will still try and update daily. =)**

**Xoxo Mic and Ebb**


	17. I need to learn English!

**Here is chapter 17! I really hope that you enjoy it. I am super excited because the story has reached twenty thousand words! It is funny to think that it was only supposed to be the first chapter that was going to be the entire story. Also to think that It was going to stop somewhere in the middle. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I had tonnes of dancing and homework. During ballet I actually got my idea for this chapter. Any who, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own Twilight!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Carlisle's POV**

Bella had a few minor abrasions and contusions but besides that everything seemed to be functioning quite well.

" Bella you are going to be fine."

She had hardly spoken since she had gotten home. It was a rare thing for her.

Instead of answering, she just nodded.

" I think that she should have some bed rest."

Edward picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Jasper walked into the lounge room not soon after they had left.

" Carlisle, what are we going to do? 4 famous singers have been murdered today. People are going to notice."

" I am not sure. We could set up a ransom or make it look like they overdosed on drugs." This was really out of character for me, but I had to help my family. Even if they had done a terrible thing.

After this answer Jasper gave a very disapproving look.

" Carlisle, the paparazzi have gotten photos that Rosalie, Bella and Alice were the last people that were seen with the Jonas Brothers.

" Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

_________________________________________________________________________

**Esme's POV**

I heard the sound of the motor cycles engine. Also the mixed sound of a humans heartbeat.

The mailman. **( A/N I don't know if they do it that way in America. But in Australia, the mail people ride motor cycles!)**

I rushed out side to collect it.

There were a few bills. Not that we really needed to worry about them. There were also some letters to Carlisle involving work. One letter did surprise me though.

It was addressed to Emmett.

On the front were the letters RAD.** ( A/N Jordyn I'm sorry if this chapter is too obvious for you.)**

I didn't usually pry too much into my children's life, but I was honestly curious.

The letter read this:

_To Emmett Cullen_

_You have been accepted into the prestigious RAD ( Royal Academy of Dance)._

_You will have to move to England and live in the dormetry. For your stay you will need all of _

_the proper equipment and clothing. On the next page is the full list of all the required _

_equipment. We are looking forward to seeing you and we are certain that your stay with us will _

_be most rewarding._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Esther Williams ( Head mistress)___

**(A/N I do not know if any of this information here is true. But there is definitely the RAD. It is a ballet school)**

" Emmett!!!"

He rushed out to me and I was immediately blinded.

Emmett was standing there in a red sequined thong.

" I don't want to know why you are wearing them do I?" I was trying to sound serious but the laughs kept coming through.

" I'm making a video clip to put on You Tube."

Yeah, I did not want to know that.

" So mum why did you call my down?"

" Well Emmett..." I was cut off by the sound of Bella's Chevy.

Edward was suddenly there ready to get Bella.

He saw Emmett and gave him a peculiar look. But then he read it through mine and Emmett's thoughts why he was dressed like that.

Bella got out of the car, and the first thing that she noticed was Emmett.

She went as pale as a sheet and was violently sick in the bushes.

Edward rushed to her side and started to help her.

I grabbed Emmett bu the ear- not that it would hurt him - and dragged him towards the house.

He sat down on the couch and I pulled out the letter.

His reaction actually surprised me.

He ripped the letter out of my hand. Then he started screaming and jumping up and down.

He was running around the house when I heard something shatter.

My one of a kind schwarkovsiky crystal vase.

" EMMETT!"

He quickly ran off.

This boy was in soo much trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

I managed to escape the wrath of Esme as I made my way through the forest.

If she followed my scent, it wouldn't take her long to find me. So I had to keep moving.

I didn't know anyone that I could run to.

If I went to the Denali's, Edward would be most likely to call. Tanya will answer any of his questions truthfully.

At least she knows what she wants and is willing to fight for it!

There was one person that I could run to. But she was on the other side of the world.

Oh well.

It would be the only way I would escape with all of my body parts. If you know what I mean. * mental wink. Mental wink*

I guess that I better start running then.

I might have a snack along the way.

__________________________________________________________________________

I was starting to freak out along the way because I would have to learn to speak a whole new language.

I only know how to speak American. Now I would have to learn English. Apparently that is the hardest language to learn.

As I was running, I managed to get some clothing. I was still in my thong.

I quickly got dressed, then I continued to run.

The swim was going to be fun.

Maybe if I was lucky I would be able to fight a shark and eat a walrus.

Swimming was a second nature to vampires. So it was a fun thing to do.

Very relaxing.

I had made it to where I needed to be.

All I needed was my equipment and a book that helped me translate, and I would be fine.

Of to the Royal Academy of Dance!

_____________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I am once again very sorry for not updating yesterday. I will try to get another chapter up today, but I cannot make any promises. Please Review. Guys seriously, If you are going to add me to your favourite, I would really love to hear why. But I don't care that much if you don't! Actually I probably do if I am writing that I don't. Update should hopefully be soon**

**Xoxo Ebb**


	18. What's wrong with Carlisle?

**Okay here is the next chapter. I may not be able to get another one up tomorrow but I promise I will on Friday!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything to do with Twilight. Actually I do... I own all of the merchandise. Bwa ha ha ha!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV**

I found a book store in the heart of London.

It was called "The Book Store".

I thought that, that was a very creative name for a book store.

The stores name was in American. Maybe they get more American tourist than actual English people.

I made my way to the languages of the world section. But I was having a lot of trouble trying to find a book that was American to English.

I went up to the counter and used my slow voice.

"Excuse.. me.. I.. need.. to.. find.. a.. book.. that.. is American.. translated.. into.. English."

As soon as I had finished speaking she slapped me across the face.

" I do speak English and so do you, you moron." Well if I had known that, I could have saved myself a trip.

"Thank you very much."I said trying to imitate my best English accent.

I had found a shopping center where all of the necessary items for ballet were. I also got some clothes.

Shopping was fun!

I decided that I wanted to go food shopping.

I wouldn't actually eat the nasty stuff, but is was fun to do experiments with.

I managed to fill up two trolleys with whipped cream and bread.

As I went through the register, I received many questioning glances from random people.

Now that the shopping was done. It was time for some dancing.

I found the academy by 4. 30 so the head mistress should still be there.

I walked in and received many sidewards glances from from the other dances.

I guess that it wasn't normal to see a guy of my height around here to often.

"Excuse me can you please tell me where the head mistresses office is?"

The smll girl completely ignored me. So I continued down the hall.

Right at the very end were doors with the name Esther Williams printed on it.

I knocked on the door.

"Please come in."

I went through the door and shock instantly hit me.

JASPER.

I guess it was both from the shock of seeing him and the rest of the family there. Also because he is a emo freak.

"Emmett, it is soo good to see you. We have decided that we would all like to join this academy aswell. I'm sure you wouldn't mind." They love of my life has betrayed me. Not that I can say much for myself.

"What is Bella doing here?"

"Bella is part of the family silly. Edward is her boyfriend." Rose's sarcastic voice was kinda turning me on.

"Ew gross Em."

The head mistress ignored the abnormal comment.

" You will all need to unpack. All of the men will stay together, and all of the women will stay together. No outside communication is permitted in this facility and men and women are not allowed to see each other unless they are in class. During class, you are not to speak. You are to listen. Follow these basic rules and your stay here will be a pleasant one." This lady better sleep with at least one eye open.

Carlisle had a look of pure shock plastered on his face. As did Edward.

Edward practically stalked Bella. How was he going to survive?

"You are dismissed."

As we started to exit the room, conversations erupted.

" What was one of the rules that I just told you? No, interaction between the women and men."

That could explain why that girl completely ignored me before.

I blew Rose a kiss and followed Jasper, Carlisle and Edward to our rooms.

**Edward's POV**

I wonder how Bella is?

What if she falls over?

What if she starts bleeding and one of my sisters or my mum attack?

What if she gets a stalker? What if another sadistic vampire comes and attacks her?

What if she falls outs of the window?!

"Edward. Dude you need to calm down."

Sudden ease came over me.

"Jasper cut it out. I am not in the mood to be calm."

"Well, I could fix that for you."

"Argh!"

Our first class would start in five minutes and I couldn't wait to see Bella.

We all had to go out and buy a pair of tights and ballet shoes.

All I could think about was what Bella would look like in them.

My brothers and father had the similar thought.

_It will hug her every curve_. Jasper.

Y_ou would be able to see down her leotard when she does a full port te bra. __**( technical term: Movement of the head bodies and arms!) **__Plus you'll be able to see the curves of her breast, butt and hips_. Emmett.

I_ wonder what she looks like naked_. Carlisle?!

What was with him? He would never think about something so inappropriate. Especially about Bella.

He saw the way I was looking.

"I am curious. In her clothing you can tell that there is something special under it."

"Yeah" my brothers were not helping their cause.

"Dad she is my girlfriend. I don't want you to imagine her naked." There has to be something wrong with him. But Jasper wasn't doing anything.

" But she just looks so... Tasty."

"We agree".

"We will all have a talk about this later. But right now we have ballet."

Yay! They were all screaming in their heads.

Tonight after this, there was going to be hell to pay.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I got the other chapter up! There may or may not be a chapter up tomorrow, but I will definitely try to get it up. Remember to review.

Xoxo Ebb


	19. Ballet?

**Okay I am happy because I got this chapter up today. But I am also annoyed that I didn't get one up yesterday. There was a train delay. So sorry. I have to study for a maths test, but who gives a damn! Any way I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Kellen Lutz is coming to Australia! Mum said that she would take my sister and I! All of the words that don't make sense in this chapter, will be dance steps. They are in French! Because I don't learn French, ( I have only learnt Indonesian, Italian Japanese and of course English. Or for me AUSTRALIAN. Do you get it?! lol) I am not exactly certain of the spelling of the words. If you do know them, I would really appreciate it if you told me! I know that I don't have a lot of accents though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

We walked through the big arched doorways and into the ballet studio.

My attention was immediately grabbed by the pale figure that was standing in the corner.

Bella.

The same thing happened to my brothers. What was wrong with them.

_She is soooo hot._ They all collectively thought this.

I wanted to go over there and slap them. But I managed to resist the urge.

She did look good.

She was in a lavender leotard, pink tights, a pale blue skirt and her hair was pulled into a neat bun.

I started to walk to her when the teacher entered the room.

She cleared her throat to get our attention.

" Hello my name is Natalie Lee. I will be your ballet teacher."

" Good Afternoon Miss Lee." We all answered like we were drones.

All I really wanted to do was talk to Bella.

" Everybody go to the bar so that we can do our grande battmon exercise."

**( A/N grande battmon is where you kick your legs really high!)**

We quickly caught up to the class with our standed.

Even Bella surprised me.

Flexibility wasn't really a problem for us, because we couldn't snap anything if we over stretched.

I tried to block out Carlisle thoughts and the thoughts about myself that were coming from other students.

One caught my interest. But I tried to ignore it anyway.

The teacher came over to fix my posture. To do this apparently she needed to touch my butt.

I managed to maneuver out of her grasp. But she kept having to come over and "Fix it".

Bella flushed bright red when ever she came over.

I wished that I could hear what she was thinking about the situation.

I also wished that I could comfort her and wrap my arms around her.

_Mr mushy calm down. You are annoying me! _

Great I was going to have to spend the remainder of the semester in his room.

How was I going to survive with some of the stuff that Jasper and Emmett got in to.

I think that Emmett has ADD and that Jasper encourages this behaviour.

It was going to be three times as bad though because there is no electronic equipment.

I guess that as long as I didn't have to touch anything I would be fine.

" Everybody leave the bar and come to the center of the room for the par te shah exercise."

As we did it, the teacher yelled out the steps.

"Par te shah, plie, par te shah, plie, glissade, assomble plie.

I was starting to actually like this music.

It had music from famous dances such as Giselle and Swan lake. Though what would make it better, would be if we didn't have the voice of the teacher in the back ground.

I couldn't find a way to drown it out.

The classics were starting to die.

The teacher once again came to fix my posture and I had, had enough of it!

I slapped her hand away.

"Stop touching my butt." I was trying not to act uncivilised in front of Bella.

"I am only trying to help you improve with your Ballet."

"No you're not! I know the exact reason for it. I can read..." Before I finished my sentence, I thought about what I was about to reveal.

I was then not sure how to finish the sentence.

"You can read what?" She was really angry at me.

"I have a talent for reading peoples facial expression." I knew and so did my family, that I was telling a lie.

She then ignored my remark and continued on with the class.

That was a close one! I should really think about what I am saying before I say it!

Not long after that the class ended.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Jaspers POV**

Emmett, Carlisle and I were all going to die after the remarks that we had made about Bella.

We made it back to the dorm fine. His mood seemed to be fairly neutral.

Then when we got into our actual room, his temper flared.

"You guys are dead!"

"Well we already know that! We are vampires." Something was really wrong with Carlisle.

" You all have wives. Bella is mine. She is special to me and I don't like it when you think inappropriate things about her. Carlisle WTF?"

" Don't blame me. She is so sexy!"

"What about Esme." Emmett actually sounded worried when he said that.

"She can go crawl in a hole and burn." He shook his head from side to side then clutched it. "What has come over me? Edward, I am so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

He thought about it for a while then said yes. Something must have been wrong with Carlisle just then. He would never act in such a way.

"Jasper your right. Maybe Carlisle had some kind of vampire brain aneurysm."

"Oh well who cares! Does anyone want to play some video games?" Emmett seriously had the attention span of a three year old.

" Emmett there are none." Edward really should not have said that.

Emmett let out a horrible shriek.

The amount of pain that was coming out of him was unbearable.

Calm washed over everyone. Except for me of course!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Mickey and her nutso friends were thinking ( I know who thought that, that was even possible.) and the came up with some really funny ideas. So I will try to incorporate them. Please remember to review. I really appreciate it to the people that do! Okay so the weekend starts tomorrow. I will try to get a few chapters up. Also tomorrow is Anzac day ( if you don't know it is a day that we celebrate and remember people that have been to war). I am going to the city( Melbourne) but I will still try to get the chapter up! Review!**

**Xoxo Mic and Ebb**


	20. Bella has perfect feet

**Okay here is the next chapter. Sorry for the late update! I know that putting another one up a few days after the last isn't late but I am a perfectionist and I want to try and finish the story before I go to camp. Tomorrow I have a lot of dancing thenon wednesday I have maths club and dancing thursday I have a lot of dancing same with friday saturday I have netball dancing then a party and wednesday in a week I have camp. Sorry by boring you with my life but as you can see updates may not be that often in the next few days. I am once again sorry. I hope you like this chapter.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

The class had finished about four hours ago and I was currently in my room.

Alice had been playing dress ups with me, WITHOUT,my permission. But I couldn't say no to her.

I was now,in a tiny little dress.

It was neon green with baby blue spots.

The things that I had to live with!!

" Bella! That looks so cute on you. We should really do this more often."

" No!!!!!" It wasn't just my voice that could be heard. I guess that Rosalie and Esme had to survive through this too.

" Bella please, for me?" I couldn't resist her when she made that sort of face. So I decided that I would leave the room.

My arm was instantly grabbed and I was being pulled back into th room.

I tried thrashing against the mysterious person.

I turned my head around and caught a glimpse of bottle blond.

ROSALIE

Huh?!

Rosalie?

what would she be doing?

I was pulled into a tight hug

There was definetly something wrong with her.

Usually, in the real world, she couldn't even stand to spend five minutes in the same room as me.

" I _**LOVE**_ you Bella."

Both Esme and Alice's mouths were hanging open.

I probably would have looked the same, except that I was trying to get out of Rosalie's grip.

"Uh, Rose,I need to breathe, like now!!!"

What was with her?

" Rose are you all right?"

Rose was now on her knees, kissing my feet as if I were her God. There is something seriously wrong.

" I am fine Bella"

The kindness and love in her voice was a little off, almost as if she had no other emotion or any other ego.

**Gasp***

Within a second both Esme and Myself were staring at Alice (Rose on the other hand was all but, making love to my feet)

" What Alice, What did you see?"

" I don't know exactly"

"What were you looking for?" Esme was just as curious as myself.

" I was looking for why Rose was acting so weird"

"And!?" The suspense was agonizing.

" It was Afton and Aro"

Afton and Aro? What do they have to do with anything? Is it another danger? What is happening to Rose and how do they fit in?

"Bella, your feet are so perfect! Alice, dont you think Bella's feet are perfect?"

We needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was time for dinner so we all rushed off to the cafeteria. Edward should be there and we can get this situation figured out.

All of the boys were sitting in the corner on one of the tables.

Haven't they ever heard of chairs.

I ran straight up to Edward and gave him a hug.

He pushed me off.

I hit the floor, leaving a dent where my body had hit the floor.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Esme was furious.

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and even Edward all started to laugh at my pain.

Bruises were already beginning to appear on my extremely pale skin.

Sudden rejection hit me. I knew that it wasn't the cause of Jsasper. This was my own.

Silent tears began to stream.

They shook their heads and they appearded to be back to normal.

" Bella." Edward's face looked as if he was over 100 years old. At least he was starting to look his age. " Who did this to you?!"

" Um......You." He gave me a shocked look as if his frozen heart had ripped in half.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap.

" Bella, I am so sorry. I have broken another promise. I promised that I would never hurt you again."

I Looked into his large topaz eyes. They looked ancient and all knowing.

Alice gasped again.

" Carlisle, what is Afton to Aro? What is his power?" Her voice was rigid and strained.

" He can change a person to give them their alter ego." **(A/N an alter ego is like the opposite of your normal personality. So say I am really happy, my alter ego would be really sad!)**

At that moment, two pale and tall figures entered the room.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Soz about the cliff hanger, personally i hate them. anywayz dont worry the next post will be tommorrow (hopefully skool wont get in the way!!!) so it wont be hanging for much longer!!!! I know that this chapter is fairly short so sorry. We also do not have an obsession with feet! We think they are discusting. So are ears, noses and belly buttons. That's why we love them. Random!!!!! We don't know what Afton's gift is, so we made one up to fit in with the story. Remember to review. I am really happy with the amount that we have gotten seeing that we haven't had our story up for that long!!! So thank you to all of the people that reviewed.**

**xoxoxoxo Mic and Ebb**


	21. Gary?

**Here is the next chapter!!!!! I hope that you enjoy it. update should be soon, but there may be a delay due to a busy weekend!!! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am just an ordinary girl who dreams about being with Edward. I do not own Twilight!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Recap**_

_At that moment, two pale and tall figures entered the room._

**Carlisle's POV**

Aro?! Afton?!

What would they be doing here?

As they continued to come towards us, we saw the trail of "plastic" girls following them.

A sudden wave of something hit me.

But it wasn't like Jasper's.

I couldn't control anything that I did.

Aro came over and sat on my lap.

His cold and translucent arms wrapped around my shoulders.

He pulled me into a kiss.

But I couldn't react. My body wanted this. But my mind was completely disgusted.

Esme left in a sudden flood of dry tears. **( A/N does that make sense?)**

Aro's eyes followed her as she did.

Bastard.

He let go of me.

All of my children had their mouths a gape.

"Carlisle my old friend!! How lovely it is to see you again so soon."

I couldn't answer.

The wave hit me harder.

" As it is to see you." Words were coming out of my mouth but I wasn't controlling them.

Stupid body! Listen to your brain.

Aro climbed off my lap and stood in front of me.

Edward who was as clearly as uncomfortable as me decided to try and help.

He pounced on Afton.

Then something strange happened.

Edward was all over Afton.

Bella left in a flood of tears.

Emmett and Jasper decided that they didn't want the same fate, began to laugh at Edward and I.

Rosalie and Alice left the room to go and help Esme and Bella.

So I was stuck here with no help whatsoever.

"Carlisle, you know that you want me. All you have to do is ask me and I will be yours."

Ugghh.

" Aro, that would be absolutely delightful."

Emmett and Jasper were practically rolling on the floor they were laughing so hard.

Thank goodness that no humans were here. Massive dents and holes were being left from where Emmett had been banging his hands on the floor. This was all his fault.

In one brisk movement I was picked up by Aro. Afton had grabbed Edward the same way.

" Carlisle, you and Edward shall be back at the Macabre castle in no time. Just enjoy the ride. You can have another one when we get there."

Double meanings. Double meanings.

We got through the doors of the cafeteria and they put us down.

"We trust you enough that you can walk."

My body tried to escaped from Aro but my body would not let me.

We left the building and went out into the streets of London.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV

What were we going to do?

We were abducted by two very strong and old vampires.

_Edward if you can hear me this is what we are going to do. Fake as if you are going to run left then run towards me. I will do the same. Keep running until we get back to Forks or somewhere where they would never think to find us. We may have to seperate._

I nodded to try and get the message across.

But Aros keen eyes saw it.

HE immediately grabbed Carlisle's arm and began to listen to all of his thoughts.

We'd been caught.

"Carlisle, are you being naughty and trying to get away from me?"

Afton's power came into effect again but at least ten times stronger then the previous.

Carlisle and I were thrown over their shoulders and taken quickly out of England and towards Italy.

What were we going to do?

All of the people I love.

Bella.

When and if I get back, I will strangle, disembowel, burn then eat Jasper and Emmett.

And I don't care who is watching and what my punishment is.

Maybe Carlisle will help me.

There was an extremely heavy storm as we entered through the wall that surrounded Volterra.

Dark figures moved around in the hazy ally ways.

The manhole was opened, and they jump lithely into the hole.

"Boys and Girls, we are home."Aro was actually beginning to sound gay. I felt sorry for his wife.

"We brought present!"

The entire guard was immediately in our presence.

Howls of laughter echoed off the walls around us.

But there was a distinct growl coming from the back of the room.

Caius.

Nobody else seemed to care, they were still laughing at us.

He barked out orders and began to walk through.

Following closely behind was Demetri and in his arms was Gary.

Gary?!

He looked no different.

Weren't humans supposed to become more attractive when thy became vampires?

Oh well.

Carlisle and I were then dropped onto the floor in front of Caius.

Gary rushed over and pulled us both into a hug.

Emmett and Jasper were going to die. Again.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter even if it was fairly short. As I have said a million times before there will be a delay in the next update because of camp. But I will still try to get another one up. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me because I am having a little bit of writers block. GARY!! Is everybody happy he is back? Anyway, please review and If you have got the ideas please tell me because I might be able to update quicker. Love you all.**

**Xoxo Ebb and Mic.( I got my name first because mickey didn't edit it. Don't tell her! That means you Jordy!!!!)**


	22. Lepricorn

**Camp is over so I can finally get back and write the story!!! Any way I just wanted to say this, thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and also the once who have just read my story. I really appreciate it. I have been on a lot of highs lately and during these Michaela and I have come up with tonnes of completely stupid and idiotic ideas. So here are some of them. Enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight. The characters are Stephenie Meyers. But I can take full responsibility for the plot. They come from the blue goo that drops out of my ears. Maybe I should get that checked out... ( don't ask me why it is blue. It just is!!!)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmetts POV**

Carlisle and Edward were totally pashing Aro and Afton.

Wait...where did they go?

You could tell that Jasper had also come to the sudden realisation that they were missing.

Maybe they were looking for a bed.

Mental LOL.

Then the cafeteria doors flung open quite rapidly.

" Emmett. Jasper. Where is Edward and Carlisle?" Alice vioce was rushed and she sounded like she was panting. That's not normal.

They were going to kill us when they found out that we kind of 'lost' them.

So I decided if I just shrugged my shoulders I could get out of this. Jasper will have my back. He is just as much trouble as I am. If not more. He was the one who was supposed to be 'babysitting me!

" We need to find them. Who knows what kind of horrible punishments they could be enduring write now. Can you help me?!" She was getting even more flustered by the minute.

" Nah, I'm busy. Maybe later."

Truth was I actually was not busy. But I really couldn't care less about what happens to them. Edward's going to kill me anyway.

Maybe I could go for a jog.

Have to get into something more comfortable first.

I walked past Alice. Brushing up against her arm slightly.

She snickered at me.

Wait...WHAT?!

I guess that she couldn't handle the fact that I have a better fashion sense than her.

I walked through the doors and slammed them as hard as I could trying to look like one of those spoiled brats from 'My super sweet sixteen'.

The jog was starting to sound even better. Maybe it would clear my head.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I had gotten permission ofthe headmistress to leave the premisis so I decided to get away as fast as I could.

I walked past a coffee shop where two girls were sitting in the window.

I loved the smell of coffee. but nobody would let me drink it. But since no one is here I don't think that they would mind.

I walked up to the counter. Behind it was an extremely attractive girl.

" What can I get you today?"

" I would like a large, black, double shot of coffee thanks."

" Please take a seat, It shouldn't be much ofa wait." She was really sweet.

I sat down on one of the fushcia coloured seats.

She kept looking back at me, as if she was questioning my choice of clothing.

They were rooming and gave me air so that I didn't get sweaty. (**A/N I know that vampires do not sweat!)**

Plus I was doing her the favour. She got the full show.

" Sir, your coffee is ready." She honestly had the cutest engilsh accent I had ever heard!

She past me over the coffee and stuck out her hand to collect the money.

I reached around to my lower back and collected it from my secret spot.

She quickly picked up a pair of tongs and grabbed it out of my hands.

I walked out of the shop impersonating my best model walk.

When I reached the door. I flicked my hair with my hand and was off.

I continued my jog along the busy streets.

A rainbow filled the sky and it was the most magical thing that I had ever seen.

This time I am not missing out on my chance to catch the lepricorn.

I began to ran as fast as I could.

The end of the rainbow was now in my sight.

Brilliant.

There he was!! Skipping around his pot of gold.

I reached out to grab him but his reflexes were to fast. He jumped into the pot of gold.

There was only one way I was going to catch him and that would be to follow him.

The pot was suprisingly roomier than it appeared from the outside.

" Lepricorn? Lepricorn? Where are you?"

There was a hole at the bottom of the pot.

He must have gotten away through there.

I was going to get him.

Down through the hole was not what I had expected.

Lace and silk covered the walls.

In the center of the room was a massive bed. It looked like it was on display.

On the bed was my little lepricorn friend.

I ran over and grabbed him.

He began to squirm in my hands then lumps were appearing.

Was that supposed to happen?

They kept growing until the lepricorn was no longer visable.

It looked familier.

"Gary!"

" Emmie!!!!" My little friend was okay." I LOOOOVE your outfit."

I'd completely forgotten that I was wearing this. My rainbow thong and bra combination. It was comfortable.

But why was he a lepricorn and an unidentifiable growing lump. He He He. He was a UGL. Maybe if I added a 'Y' to the end it would make sense. Meh.

" Gary what just happened with you? Where is the lepricorn?"

" Oh Emmie. That is my special gift. I can lure people down here by using my magic rainbow." Random power.

" Why would you want to do that?"

" For food and my other manly needs. Demetri can't handle it all."

" Okay. Would you have happened to see Edward and Carlisle? They went missing. And they were last seen with Aro and Afton."

" Oh you mean our special presents." I wonder what that could mean? " Follow me. I can take you to them."

We walked through the corridors and up towards the large doors that led to the elders.

" I thought you said that you would take me to them?"

" I did and am."

He pushed opened the large doors and Gary was right. Carlisle and Edward are there. Just not in the way that I suspected.

They were both being hung from the roof by their ankles.

I was then grabbed from behind.

Hmmm. This wasn't good.

I was put into the same situation the Carlisle and Edward were in.

" Caius, Do you like my present?" I never really noticed it before but his voice was actually really irritating.

" You have done well. Now we need the others. Everyone, the other elders and I will be going. Have fun with your toys!"

Yep, this was not going to be good.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I hope that you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Critism is accepted because it helps me to develope with my writing. I am open to ideas you guys have. I do have some but I am currently having a bit of trouble molding them into the story. Updates should be soon. Grazie!!**

**Ebb and Mic. ( Mwa ha ha ha. End evil maniacle laugh. Pronouced man-i-icle. I got my name first again. He he he!!!!)**


	23. What's wrong with me!

**My brain is a little bit dead because I had a two hour maths test. All of the maths nerds, including****me, had to sit this two hour maths test!!! It was for some university. Everybody!!!!!!! I am completely freaked out because I don't know what to write. My mum would kill me if I wrote anything 'inappropriate'. Also I think that if I did write something like that I wouldn't like the story. Plus a lot of the time it does just ruin the story if some one writes that. I will try my best with what I am writing right now. Please tell me if you think that you have a better idea or if you like it or you know that I can add in or fix something up. So here is the next chapter and I really hope that you enjoy it!**_**  
**_

**  
**Holy shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What were we going to do?

We were left unguarded in a room full of sadistic and overly horny vampires.

_  
Why did Caius say we had to leave.?! I could have had my one and only chance with Carlisle. I captured him for Christ sake! I will get him later. But then again he will probably be used up like an old tissue._

Disturbing.

What happens in Aro's mind should stay in

Aro's mind.

The vampires were quickly gaining us.

I could see Heidi out of the corner of my eye licking her lips.

What were they going to do?

The males were circling the outside of the room. Guarding us.

I was grabbed from behind and ripped off from the rope that bound my feet.

The same happened to Carlisle.

Emmett was no where to be seen.

So I decided to look for his thoughts.

_Hey!! Why haven't I been grabbed is there_ _really something wrong with me? *mental sob*. I am even wearing my special under wear!! It must have something to do with my hair. I knew that I should have put that gel in my hair this morning. Essence of Rabbits......... __......... Oww!!! Who's touching me?!_

Emmett was getting to the end of his gloating when he was finally pulled down from his rope. But I don't think it was by anyone he had suspected.

" Felix!!!! What are you doing?" Emmett struggled to get out of his grasp. But Felix was much older and better physically trained.

_This will teach Emmett for exposing my French lingerie collection._

I remember that!!!

Emmett was looking for a butterfly that had flown into Felix's room. He completely trashed the room trying to find it. But when he did he got another shock... About 15 pairs of used womens lingerie.

He was dragged to the corner of the room and strapped into a chair.

" Carlisle!!! Edward!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!"

"Emmett we probably would but we are a little tied up at the moment. It's all yours and Jasper's fault anyway. Your stupid enough not to save us!" I was starting to get so angry. I hope that he got what he deserved.

" I am really going to enjoy this!" Felix's mouth stretched into a rather large and smug smile. " Yep, I am really going to enjoy this."

He walked to the back of Emmett and grabbed his hair.

In a flash Alec was next to them. He had rolled over a trolley with various things on it. But what could they be?

Felix picked up one of the tubes and squeezed the red rem onto the palm of his hand. Then rubbed it into Emmett's hair.

This was not going to be good. Everybody knew how Emmett felt about his hair. If there was a gust of wind, he would run back inside and spend another hour fixing it. Sometimes I wondered how he never went hungry.

Once he had finished rubbing in the red cream, he picked up another tube.

Blue.

Definitely not good.

There was something different about how he rubbed it in this time. It wasn't all over the head it was just in stripes along it.

He continued to do this with green and yellow.

I had become so preoccupied with what was happening to Emmett, I didn't realise what was happening to Carlisle and I.

Heidi had undone my belt and began to undo my pants.

Crap!! Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I began thrashing against all of them to get away.

_No! I was so close. H_eidi's detestation was clearly visible on her face.

I managed to kick my way out.

But it wasn't over then.

I was bitten on the shoulder.

The venom stung as it entered in my body.

I stumbled forward and hit the ground after a few steps.

Something in the room caught my eye.

A flash

A rainbow flash. Wait what?

The people that were surronding me were knocked down like pins with a bowling ball.

It was actually quite amusing.

Emmett!!!

"Edward, I will only help you if you promise not to kill me. I have to much to live for."

Anything would be better than the torture that I just endured."

"Fine."My voice came out completely disgruntled.

He picked me up so that I coud stand on my feet. Then we went to save Carlisle.

The vampires who had gotten him were clearly in no rush.

All the buttons on his shirt had been ripped of. Also his pants had been ripped apart at the seem.

Emmett started laughing and I could see why.

His face looked like a humans that had just seen some one disembowl another person then eaten the intestines. It was hilarious.

We both started laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Lets just get out of here."Carlisle really couldn't use sarcasm. He sounded to believeable.

We had been to the Macabre tower so often recently that I was beginning to notice every single detail.

We continued along the hallways until we made it to the manhole.

Then we climbed up.

"Hmph"rosalie was standing above us with her arms folded across her chest. "Emmett what happened to your hair?!"

"Rosalie. I think that I was almost raped!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Emmett you are a retard. You weren't almost raped. Carlisle and I were."

"Well... I didn't do this to my hair. It was felix. He had me strapped into a chair then he started to put this icky stuff in my hair."

" Aww Emmett. It is okay I am here now."

" Rosalie. He is such a liar. I heard his thoughts. He said _Hey!! Why haven't I been grabbed is there_ _really something wrong with me? I am even wearing my special under wear!! It must have something to do with my hair. I knew that I should have put that gel in my hair this morning. Essence of Rabbits._ He is nothing but a fraud!"

Rosalie's face was suddenly expressionless. I had never seen that before.

Oh no! Here it comes. And with that, the screaming began.

* * *

**Okay I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me if there is anything that you didn't like or if there was something that you did. I really like hearing these sorts of things. And before I forget I love you Gracs ( so gangsta!). Updates should hopefully be soon. Yesterday marked the one month anniversery for how long the story has been up so I am very pleased. Love you all.**

**Xoxo Ebb and mic.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**


	24. REVENGE!

**Here is the next chapter....REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that you enjoy it. Okay, I have this idea to some how incorperate the Denali clan into the next chapter. But I need some ideas. If you have some please tell me Thanks.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

" Edward you're back!! Are you Okay? What happened? Did they hurt you? Didthey TOUCH you?" I was beginning to become delerious.

" Bella I am fine. Emmett decided to help Carlisle and I at the very last minute." Edward seemed to shoot a look at Emmett that almost seemed like a death glare. " I need to find Jasper. Emmett got his punishment. Not from me though, from Felix. Do you want to see?"

I nodded not really certain about what I was going to see.

Edward rushed over to Emmett and began pulling at his hair.

" Edward! What are you doing?! I thought you said he already got his punishment."

" I am showing you."

After he finished saying that Emmett's hair came off.

To my complete astonishment it wasn't his hair.

His real hair was worse.

" Emmett... What... Happened... To... You?" I couldn't say a proper sentence. Laughs were cutting through it.

" Felix strapped me into a chair and dyed my hair." As he was saying that his head lowered in shame.

" Can't you get it out? It should fade after a while. All hair dyes do that."

" Not this one. He mixed super glue in with the dye. It's not coming out."

" Ha Ha Ha!" It was sooo funny I couldn't help but laugh.

Next second I was picked up and was out of the Cullen house.

The speed of their running always made me feel sick.

" Edward can you please put me down."

Nothing.... He kept running.

" Edward put me down." I started banging my fist on his back but that only gave me bruises.

About ten minutes later he just dropped me on the floor.

And when I say dropped I mean that I fell pretty hard.

" Edward What are you doing"

He turned around.

All I saw was a flash of white and a rainbow.

That is not Edward.

'EEEEMMMMMMMMEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

Bella?

She couldn't have gotten too far.

She'll be okay.

Now where is Jasper? It's payback time.

_Edward is never going to find me here! Even if he did there is nothing he could do to me._

Did he have to make things so easy.

It was obvious that he was in Carlisle office. No ones allowed in there.

I walked up the stairs not breathing or blinking incase he heard me. I also tried to keep my feelings nuetral.

I opened the door and was immediatly hit from the side.

" JASPER!"

We tumbled to the ground and as we did we hit something.

Carlisle's antique mahogany desk.

Esme is going to re kill us!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Jasper this was all your fault you're taking the fall for this."

" Am not! It is mostley your fault. You were the one that was going to kill me! I have too much to live for!" He was so over dramatic.

" Jasper you are going to take the blam.... Are you putting your rude finger up at me?"

" I think that it is quite obvious that I am."

Rage hit me. But it wasn't from Jasper. He would not be about to stop the amount that I wqas exerting right now.

I grabbed his finger and snapped it off.

" Edward!!!!"

I gave an evil laugh and ran off.

Oh no! I was beginning to become like Emmett.

But that could work for me. What would Emmett do now if he was in my situation?

I've got it!

I ran outside. Jasper was following closely behind.

" Edward stop." Did he really think that I would just stop?

I made it to the meadow in front of our house and pull a silver item out of my pocket.

Then I ripped the grass up from around me and made a pile with it.

I threw his finger into the fire and with my silver item, I lit the pile on fire.

Jasper made it to me just as the purple smoke began to seep towards trhe sky.

" NOOOOO!" He knelt to the ground and shook his fist to the sky. Alice was going tokill me when she got home.

Oh well. It will be worth the murder.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

"EDWARD! SAVE ME!" At that moment Emmett gagged my mouth.

" Bella your precious Edward won't be able to save you now. Unless he does everything I tell him to do, you will be dead by tomorrow morning." A shiver went up my spine. " Ahh. You're scared. I like that."

Emmett was really beginning to sound like a rapist of a pediphile.

He lifted me up again and threw me over his shoulder. Then once again he bgan to run.

We made it to an old cabin. It was probably used by a ranger.

He took me inside.

He put me down onto my feet.

" Bella make yourself comfortable." I rolled my eyes at him but that only made him laugh.

" I can help you if you like?"

I began to walk over to a chair but Emmett decided that I needed his help anyway.

Once I was on the chair he bound my arms and legs.

" Bella it is time for the show to begin."

What could that mean.

**(A/N The next scene is is based on the the story the tell-tale heart by Edgar Allen Poe. Emmett will be acting it out so he may say some weird things. I thought that I just had to explain it.)**

" True! - nervous - very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses - not destroyed - not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily - how calmly I can tell you the whole story." Was that the Tell-Tale heart. How could one guy be able to recite it word for word. Right. He is a vampire.

I guess that I shouldn't assume that when he says a show it doesn't always have to be bad.

I sat through 20 minutes of his dreadful acting until he began to say the last paragraph.

" 'Villains!' I shrieked, 'dissemble no more! I admit the deed! - tear up the planks! here, here! - it is the beating of his hideous heart!"

Emmett bowed down as if he had just put on a actual preformance.

" Bella! Why aren't you clapping?"

How could I answer that?! My hands were bound and my mouth had been gagged.

Idiot.

I again rolled my eyes. Then he realised.

He rushed around and untied me.

Then he just stared.

I was not clapping!

" Bella!" He moaned like he was three years old.

" NO!" I folded my arms and stomped my feet. I guess I really shouldn't say that he is acting like a three year old if I am behaving worse.

" Emmett I will only clap if you promise to take me back to Edward."

" Deal."

So I clapped a quietly and for the shortest amount time that was physically possible.

Then we left.

* * *

Yay! There is the end of the chapter. If any one has ideas of how to bring the Denali clan please tell me. Updates should be soon. Please review. I really like it when people do! I couldn't resisit but to put the tell tale heart in. It is such a good short story. Even if it is really old. People you should read it. I find it hilarious because this guy doesn't think that he is crazy after he kills this guy...Anyway read it it's funny. Well maybe only I think it is funny. While I was writing this I kept imagining them having english accents because I was watching angus thongs and perfect snogging at the same time. But then I came up with a question to ask you all. If Carlisle was born and grew up in England, Why doesn't he have and english accent? Please tell me what you think also Review.

XOXO Ebb and Mic ( I have given myself a permanant position in front of mickey!!)


	25. PIG

**Yay! New chapter. Denali clan will not be in this chapter because I have gotten another idea. Also from my secret sources * Eyes flicker side to side* ( Jordyn) I have heard that the previous few chapters haven't been as funny and are confusing. I may get around to fixing it aand I will tell you if I do. Depends if my mind wanders really! I hope that you also enjoy this chapter. Has anyone seen the new moon movie poster. I screamed at it! Al though I do love Robert Pattinson, WHY DOES HE TAKE UP MOST OF THE ROOM IN THE POSTER. It isn't about him. Sorry to Robbie lovers, but I had to vent.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

" Everyone come down stairs." Carlisle voice didn't sound angry. I guess we didn't do anything wrong.

" Come on Bella, let's go."

I helped her to her feet and we began to walk down stairs.

Bella had just been telling me about what she had to endure during her short time alone with Emmett.

We made it down stairs and saw Carlisle and Esme standing next to each other in the living room.

Not a good sign.

" Everyone, Carlisle and I have arranged everything so that we can all spend a day out together... We have decided that it would be appropriate if we took you to the Natural history Museum in Seattle." When Esme said that we all let out a groan. Although Carlisle was polite enough to do itin his head.

" Bella you don't have to come." As soon as Esme had said that a smile stretched across her face.

" Okay then I ..." Sub consciously I put my hand over her mouth. If we were going to suffer through this so was she.

" Mum Bella is part of this family and if it is a family day out she also needs to come." I took my hands off her mouth and she immediatly gave me a greasy look.

" You're so considerate Edward. Bella trust me, you will enjoy yourself." T he look that Bella gave me didn't make me believe she did trust Esme. " Alice, Emmett, Bella and Edward you can all ride in the volvo and the rest of us will go in the Jeep."

Oh No! We were with Emmett!

We got into the car and everything was abnormaly quiet. Could that be a good sign?

I pulled down the drive way and it was still quiet.

It remained this way until we began to get closer to Seattle.

Then all of a sudden there was a weird thumping sound.

We heard it about every five minutes.

Every time we did Emmett's eyes would flicker suspiciously.

I could play with his mind for a little while.

" So guys... What do you think that sound is?"

" I don't know Edward. It sounds like a pig is going under a tyre." Alice seemed to have caught on with what I was talking about, but Bella seemed completely oblivious.

" Alice you know what, I think you're right. Maybe we should pull over and have a look under the car."

Emmett's eyes were moving so fast now the pupils in them weren't even recognisable.

I pulled over to the side of the road.

Emmett jumped out of the car before I got the chance.

He then crawled under the car.

Something unlatched and he was back in front of me.

" Emmett! What is that?!!!!" Emmett was holding a little pink object.

" This is Signore Gibbs! He is my pet pig and he is a vampire." **( A/N Signore Gibbs is the name I have chosen for the pig that I might get for my birthday in June. It is also the name of a box. A very hot box! Gracs!!!!)**

" Emmett did you say a vampire?" Confusion shadowed Bella's face.

" Yes. None of you can kill him because he is technically related to me."

"So Emmett your pigheadedness isn't a learnt trait it's genetic." I couldn't help but say that. He wouldn't know that I knew that he bit the stupid pig.

" Edward you are so dumb. I bit it." Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were not going to approve of this.

" Emmett just pick up the pig and lets go. We don't have time for this."

So once again we were back on the road.

" Emmett can I hold the pig?" Bella was so cute.

" Sure" he handed the pig over and she began to tickle it's stomach.

It licked her on this face.

Something crossed it's eyes and it began to bite Bella.

The tyres stopped with a screech.

Bella isn't ready for this.

I grabbed the pig and snapped it's neck. That should get it out of the way for the moment.

Then I tended to Bella's bites. Stupid pig.

It was easier to suck the venom out a second time. But that still didn't mean that it was easy.

She had fainted so it was good to see her chocolate brow eyes again.

" bella are you oka....."

I couldn't finish my sentence. The pig had come for seconds.

" Alice get rid of this thing. And Emmett if you try to stop her I will do the same thing to you." He slunked back into the trees.

The jeep pulled up beside us and Carlisle jumped out.

" Is she okay?" Carlisle had gone into doctor mode.

" Yeah I think so. Her blood taste clean. I'll get her into the car and we can keep going.

Purple smoke seeped towards the sky and I heard Emmett weeping.

Alice and Emmett came out of the trees. His shoulders were slumped.

Oh well. He'll get over it.

We all got back into the car and continued to Seattle. Again!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you enjoed the chapter. The story has reached 30 thousand words. Please review. The next chapter should be up soon because I already have I deas. Review!!!**

**Xoxo Ebb and Mic**


	26. Petunia

****

**Here is the NEW chapter! Time for some fun. Updates may not be as frequent next week because I have a tonne of homework. Also my dancing concert is soon so I have a lot more stuff on. I also have an aerobics compitition. Dancing is harder because I have to help mum with getting things ready. Also I give my love to Jordyn, Grace( Gracs! So gangsta!), Sophie ( the lesbian from chapter 4, She isn't really a lesbian just to let you know!), Maddy, Hannah and Chloe. Has anybody noticed that jacob hasn't had a single mention in this story? I just figured it out. There are so many people that I have to add into the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the ideas for the plot. I find them in magical chocolates that drop out of my ears, nose and mouth! Once again don't ask me why this happens. I think that I have a hocolate making cow living in there. There would be enough room in my head for one!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Even after being bitten by a crazy pig I was feeling fine. After all I had Edward.

My eyes fluttered open and he was the first thing that I saw.

" Bella are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

" I am now." He chuckled at me.

My voice didn't sound right. It was raspy.

" We are almost there. Are you sure you are okay?"

" Edward seriouly. I am fine."

I had been lying across his lap and seeing that we were almost there I thought that it would be good if I sat up.

Emmett was sitting on the other side of me and Alice was driving.

" Bella. It is all your fault hat my pig is dead. Why did you have to taste so delicious? Why did the pig think you were so delicious." He stuck out his tounge and bent down to like my arm.

" Emmett stay away from me. You are being crazy!" He sat back up and looked away from me. He could be so immature when he wanted to be.

Just then we pulled into the carpark for the Natural History Museum. I wonder why Esme and Carlisle picked this place?

" Where are here!" Alice's voice was filled with excitement for some weird reason. She completely against coming before. She had planned for herself and I to go shopping. Strange.

" Alice. Why are you excited?"

" No reason." I looked up to Edward but he just shrugged. Guess she was blocking her thoughts.

We met Carlisle, Japser, Rosalie and Esme at the main entrance.

It was free to get in. Not that money was an issue for the Cullens.

" Is everybody reading to learn about there history?" Esme's voice was filled with enthusiasm.

" Yeah." All of our voices were extremely dull. We actually sounded like highschool students on a fieldtrip.

" Does anybody want to get the audio tour?"

" I will." I think Carlisle only said that to keep Esme happy and to teach us all to do the same thing.

The first room we entered was based around Charles Darwins Evolution theory.

In the middle of the room on displey was the original Origin of the Spieces book.

The room was massive and there was lots of information about Darwin. It turns out that 2009 is his 200th birthday. Maybe that is why we were brought here.

Carlisle had been listening to the audio tour for about three minutes before he threw it onto the floor and jumped on it. It shattered into a million pieces.

" Carlisle! What is the matter?"

" This....... STUPID thing isn't touring anything! All it is saying is 'this is nice!'" As he said the last part he put on a voice that sounded like a really ditsy blonde.

" Calm down. You are making a scene!" Carlisle was immediatly quiet. He wouldn't try to upset Esme any more then she already was.

Just as Esme said that Emmett ran out of the room.

" Where is Emmett going?" When I said this Edwardfollowd after him into another room.

Everybody else then followed.

" Emmett What are you doing?" Rosalie's voice did not sound happy.

He turned around and lookd at us but then hestarted to run away.

" Emmett Cullen get back here this instant." When she caught him Emmett was going to die!

He stopped in front of a large, stuffed brown bear.

Then He reached into the mouth. What was he doing?

He pulled out somting that was brown and cylindical. Then he walked over to us.

" Everyone. I have something to show you. It is something extremely close to my heart. But I still love Rosalie more than it." He had to say the Rosalie thing when he saw her starting to get upset. She was so obviously just trying to get her name said. Maybe she should get over herself!

He put his hand in front of us then opened his palm.

We all jumped back and gasped.

" EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Rosalie's voice filled the room. It continued to echo around the room long after she had said it.

The object in his hand was scarier than I once thought.

" Nothing is wrong with me. It is special. She is the last one I ever did. I named her Petunia."

In his hand was a poo.

" Emmett can I ask you why you named it Petunia? You do know that is a type of flower?" After I asked him this a massive smaile spread across his face.

" Yeah I did know that. Smell it and you will understand the name."

Without warning he had shoved the poo to my nose.

" Emmett! Get that thing away from me! It stinks."

"I guess that it only smells good to me." After he finished saying that he put it up to his nose and took in a big wiff.

" Ahh". He shuddered as he said this. " Delicious."

This boy had something wrong with him.

" Emmett, how old is that thing."

" About eighty years old. It was that last one I ever did. It's special."

Ugh!

" Emmett I think that you need counsling. I am willing to pay for it?!" Edward would be more then happy to pay for anything though.

" Emmett can you put that thing away so we can just go and finish the exhibits?"

" No! It is about time she came home. But Yes we can finish the exhibits."

And with that we began to walk around again. Life around the Cullens was definetly weird.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There is the end of the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you would like to give me any ideas for any of the chapters I will try to fit them into the story somehoe. Also I like to hear what other people think. I apologise for a mistake that I have made in chapter 16. They are drinking alcohol but legally they are not able to. I forgot that the legal drinking age is 21 and not 18 like in Australia so sorry. Please review and updates should be soon. You don't need to review for the update to be quicker but I do like reviews!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	27. Party!

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter I hope is funny and crazy if not please tell me! Hope you enjoy it!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV**

Petunia is soo cute.

I wonder why the others didn't see her that way? Oh well, a mother knows best.

" Come on everyone lets go!" I was so relieved when I heard Carlisle say those words.

FREEDOM.

We all scrambled to the door in a desperate attempt to get out of there.

" Slow down everyone. I need to know if you had a good time." I think Esme was beginning to become stupider then me.

" It was fun now lets go." Alice was quick to answer.

We all got out there only to get a bigger shock.

MARDE GRAS!

I need to find a party shop. I will lose my groove if I can't stay!

" Please! Please! Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!Please! Please!"

" Fine just shut up!!!!!" I knew that Eddie boy would get annoyed eventually and let me stay.

I ran around in a flat spin trying to find a shop where I could get a costume.

It was actually quite suprising the amount of shops that were closed on one of the biggest days of the year.

But I eventually found one with two of the most perfect outfits that I had ever seen.

I found an ally where I could get changed then I ran back to Eddy Boy.

" Emmett I can't stay here and watch you make a fool out of yourself. Carlisle and Esme are going to come with me." Rose was sweet but she was killing my groove.

" Okay I will see you in the morning." I leaned down and gave her a kiss. " So Bella, Alice, Jasper, Eddy Boy and I are going to have so much fun. But I need to find you all some costumes first."

" Emmett I don't want you to find me an outfit. At the moment you look like one of the victoria's secret angels." Edawrd was such a goody two shoes.

" That's the point." I hung my head in shame.

" Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I want you to dress us."

" Bella I will dress you anyday." Damn she has a great body. I can imagine dressing her now.....

A growl rumbled low within Edward's chest. Not a good sign.

" Lets go everyone." I had to get them out of there before Edward killed me.

I got them their outfits and we all enede up matching.

Jasper helped me try to change Edward's moods so that he would get dressed but he was just too stubborn.

But Bella had a great way of getting him to do it.

Never have sex with him.

He was immediatly in the costume.

But that would be funny if he didn't do it. I

would make a movie about it called the one hundred year old virgin.

Then I will stick it on youtube. Bwa ha ha ha.

We were all wearing a white set of under wear. Bella and Alice wear also wearing a bra. Then we had massive fairy wings on. The outfit was completed with a pair of glittery suspenders.

We decided that we were going to be the best looking people here so we needed to strut our stuff.

We all walked along in a massive line.

" OMG! Come over here!" We all looked to where the sound was coming from then Alice and Bella started to crack up laughing.

" Who is that?" Edward's voice was filled with concern and confusion.

" That... is... Sophie... We... met... her... While.. we... were... in... a... gay... bar... she... was... totally... hitting... on... Alice." Alice and Bella kept laughing while they were saying this sentence.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Then they started to walk towards the girl.

" Hi how are you?"

" We are good. Have you come here with anyone?" after Alice had said this the girl named Sophie lifted up one of her eyebrows.

" Yeah I came with three. They are all fighting over me in the corner. There names are Grace, Jordyn and Maddy. They are all sooooooo hot. So I don't really care about which one wins. Who are the guys you are with?"

" These are our brothers Jasper, Emmett and Edward."

" Alice!!!!!! You forgot Petunia."

I pulled out my poo. Damn it was looking fine. It looked like my mini me.

The nut filled out the underwear quite nicely. I am glad that I ate those almonds they day before I was changed.

" You can call it nacho if you want. It is full of them." She took a step back and shuddered. Maybe she was falling for Petunia/ Nacho?

The three girls that were fighting in the background came over to talk to us. Clearly giving up on that Sophie girl.

" So which one do I get?"

" Grace." The other twi hung their heads in shame.

" Well maybe we could go out with the other two." Alice quickley said. Maybe she was trying to tease Sophie.

Their eyes lit up and a smile stretched across each of their faces.

" We would love that."

" No you can't. I thought you two where together. Why would you want to go out with them?" Sophie was clearly annoyed with what had just happened.

" I guess we won't go out with them. Well I may see you around I guess. Bye."

Alice began to walk off so we followed her down the wonderful rainbow coloured street.

A massive rainbow filled the sky and a tiny little man was sliding down it.

Gary!

I ran over to him and everybody else followed closely behind.

" Gary!!!!!!! How are you?"

When he heard my voice his head quickely whipped around to look at me.

" Emmie! I am great. Isn't Marde Gras not the best thing you've ever been to?"

" I know it is great! We were just at the Natural history musem. When we came outside all of this was here. So I quickely found us all some costumes and we decided to join the party."

" Well Emmett you all look great. I LOVE the costumes. You all look like Victoria's Secret Angels."

" you know what.... Edward said the exact same thing. I have someone I think that you would like to meet. Her name is Petunia but I call her Nacho. Here have a look."

I uncurled my fingers which were firmly wrapped around it.

" Oh Emmett! It is simply darling."

I am gald that at least someone likes it.

A line started to form behind Gary.

" I guess I better go. When a conga line starts that is when the party gets going. I guess I will see you around."

" Yeah I guess."

Bella and Alice had found some beads that were for sale. So we all walked over to buy some.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I had a tonne of fun writing it! Grace Jordyn Maddy and Sophie I am sorry for making out that you are lesbians! Forgive mr. Please review and tell me what you think about the story and what I can improve with the story. Updates should be soon!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	28. Looks can be decieving

**I have an Idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That you to all of the people that responded to my note. You guys are awesome. Because I got this chapter up a day late I will put another one up hopefully tomorrow. I love all of you guys who have reviewed, added me as a favourite story or author and all of the alerts. I am absolutely amazed by the amount of people that have. You guys inspire me to write! Also a special thanks to Charli. You gave me a lot of really great ideas. I will use some in later chapters. The story will continue!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but the cow in my head is alive again. I also do not own anything to do with a certain Disney character!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

After Alice, Bella and Emmett had collected every single type of bead available we all decided that it was a good time to leave.

We made it home and everybody seemed to have relatively happy thoughts.

A good sign.

"Did you all have fun?" Esme asked in her warm, kind and motherly type of voice.

"yeah it was great." Alice and Bella said at the same time. Everything that they were saying lately was in sync. Weird.

" Did you know Demi Lovato is really 70 years old. She has had so much plastic surgery that she doesn't look her real age!" Emmett was such and idiot.

"Emmett where did you hear this nonsense?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere."

"So what, you made it up?"He was being such an idiot.

"No! I read it off the Internet like any normal person." He really over emphasised the Normal.

"Emmett you do know that was probably written by a person who hates Demi Lovato or someone who likes conspiracy theories. What are you going to tell me next.... Johnny Depp is an Alien." I was way over using the sarcasm but at times like this a person needed to!

"Well actually......."

"It doesn't matter. Bella, Alice and I are going to Port Angeles if you want to come? If not we are going now."

"Nah I don't want to go maybe next week we could see another movie?"

"Yeah maybe."Not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was no way that I was going to go to the movies with him!

"Well I guess that we will see you later then. Bye."

___________________________________________________________________________________-___

**Emmett's POV**

Edward didn't believe me!!!! Well I was going to teach him. I will prove it.

All I need to do is find Demi Lovato and prove to the world her real age... But where to look?

THE INTERNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whoever invented this thing is amazing.

Where do I find celebrity gossip?

Maybe the mighty god that lives in my computer named Google can help me.

What do I type in?

'Oh mighty Google god. I need your help. Tell me where Demi Lovato is.'

Search.

Hmmm. Only 1690 results. I guess that would be enough.

The first site that came up was you tube. What the hell? I'm not a tube. Stupid computer!

I quickly scanned through all of the results until I came across a really good sight that gave me tonnes of information.

Obsessively cool girls dot com.

Oh they sound cool. Oh well s long as I find out where she is.

Here it is!

"Demi Lovato has begun a concert tour beginning in Seattle tomorrow."

Well that is handy. I will just go to her hotel.

It took me about an hour to get to Seattle.

There was practically no one on the road and if there was.... I took care of them. BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Enough of the evil laugh.

I drove my car up to the hotel that the website told me.

The Elleperumarachchi.

Exquisite.

I got out of the car but her scent had trailed back outside of the hotel.

I walked along the street following it.

The shops. A perfect place to commit a crime. He he he!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I walked into the shops and a smell hit me.

COFFEE!!!!!!! I began to drool.

My body forced me towards the coffee shop and it also forced me to sing a coffee related song.

" C o f f e e coffee is not for me. It's a drink some people wake up with that it makes you nervous is no myth. Slaved to a coffee cup they can't give coffee up!"

The girl behind the coffee counter gave me a strange look. What was wrong with me?! It was always the girls that worked in the coffee shops.

They can't take a person for what they really are. A VAMPIRE!!!!

" I'll take a black double shot of coffee thanks."

She handed me the cup and I continued my mission.

The smell ended in a shop that I wasn't quite suspecting.

'Teenage central.' Why would an old lady want to shop in there? Oh right. To keep a disguise.

She was smarter than I thought.

I walked into the shop and saw her looking t a rack full of clothing. The paparazzi surrounded her.

Perfect. An audience.

How was I going to prove this? I had gotten this far so I was not giving up.

What do old people have that young don't? Hmmm.

I've got it!

False teeth.

Why would she get such big front teeth if they were fake?

I guess it doesn't matter I had to give this a try.

She smile and there was a big flash of white as the flashes from the cameras reflected off her teeth.

It was time!!!!!!!!!!!

I ran at a human pace and when I went past I yanked the teeth out of her head.

They came out easier than I thought that they would.

She saw me as I ran off with her teeth.

Her bodyguards were to busy trying to figure out which shade of pink they liked better on themselves.

" Abter 'dem." She couldn't speak properly with her teeth missing. It was actually quite hilarious.

The bodyguards, Demi and the Paparazzi began to follow me.

I made it half way through the corridor when all of a sudden a massive line of security guards appeared. Oh well at least I had proven something.

When I reached them, they all ran at me.

I was in handcuffs within seconds. But it took Demi a lot more time to reach me.

She finally did and she was puffing and wheezing. Sweat was pouring down her face.

Then all of these wrinkles started to appear. The sweat was melting her face.

She was old I was right.

The paparazzi turned around to get the photos and all of the security personel also turned to look. That is when I made my great escape.

Today was a good day. I was right and Edward was wrong!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked the chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Updates should be soon and remember to please review!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic!**


	29. OH! NO!

**YAY! New chapter. I am super excited. We won our aerobics competition so we are going to state. Also my dancing concert is tomorrow so that is good news and there is a new chapter. Huzzah ( use British accent)!!!! Anyway I hope that you like this chapter. I have an idea for the next chapter but I think that it may be a little to weird. I will check with my sources. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! BTW this chapter starts out a certain way but don't worry i do not write smutty stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

**Warning: If you like stupid stuff cool! (I do know I wanted to put a warning in but I couldn't think of anything.)**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I guess that I would never fully understand what happens in Emmett's mind. But it must be funny.

Emmett and I had been staring at each other from across the room for at least an hour now.

He was up to something and he knew that I knew.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Hmmm.

He kept eying the door like he wanted to go some where. I don't know why, I would never outrun him.

What was that?!

I heard a shuffling sound and Emmett was gone.

Then he pounced on me.

I hit the floor.

He had my arms pinned above my head.

None of the family would be able to save me. They were in Washington fixing a bear problem and getting a meal.

WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Bella?" He was questioning me in an oddly seductive tone. "Eddies gone. Why not have some fun?"

I shuddered.

He leaned in a smelt me.

" Bella you smell so good." Sick freak. Why would he want me if he had such a beautiful wife?

"Bella. You may be questioning why I am doing this to you. But I will show you. Would know be a good time?"

I didn't answer. I just gulped.

" He he he. You are too cute Bella. I guess that I will show you what I want then."

He lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

I banged my nose and blood began to pour out of it.

Crap.

I hate the smell of blood and it was worse when the body part one uses to smell is bleeding.

Emmett saw the blood but just shrugged and ran up to his room.

He plonked me onto the floor. Blood still oozing out of my nose.

I looked around at the room and my mouth just fell open.

Candles lined the room. There were petals on the bed and there was an odd smell.

Was it musk?

Emmett Chuckled again. It was dark and unhumored.

"Emmett what are you going to do?"

He placed two of his fingers over my lips to quieten me.

" Shush my lovely. All will be revealed."

He lifted me up and threw me onto the bed. Then he tied my arms and legs to the bed post.

I began to thrash against he but he easily stopped me.

"I will be back in a minute. I need to grab something. Be a darling and don't move."

And HOW exactly was I going to move? I was stuck to the bed.

Wait. What did he say he needed to grab?! This could not be good.

He came back in holing a pillow.

On it was two flat, white objects.

He leaned forward to show me.

Oh No! It was torture time.

A massive smile spread across his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

**(A/N He is the twist!)**

"Barney tickets. Emmett. Why must you torture me so bad? And what was with all of the stuff before? I thought that you were about to rape me or something."

" Bella you are insane. I mean you do have a hot body and there are some things that I would consider doing to you. Wait what were we talking about...... I lost my train of thought."

"Don't worry Emmett. Lets just go." I wonder if his pea brain could understand that.

We were going to Seattle AGAIN.

Not that it takes long when you are driving with a vampire. But it is just annoying when it is with Emmett.

"Hey Bella do you remember the time that James almost killed you? Man that was cool. You almost died then we killed him. It was hilarious when one of his fingers was crawling away. It looked like a worm! I wonder where that went? Hmmm."

"Emmett did you just say that one of his fingers got away? It could come after me and kill me. With my luck and strength it probably would! No! I could be away from Edward again. I don't want to be killed by a finger!!!!!!!!"

"Bella I am sure that you will be fine."

Silence.

It was like that for the rest of the drive.

"We are here Bella!"

He got out of the car and started jumping up and down clapping his hands. He was like a ten year old girl that had just gotten fifty dollars.

They had a red carpet lined up out the front of the venue and Barny was supposed to walk down it.

Emmett pushed himself through the crowed of three year olds and made it to the front.

The car arrived at the end of the carpet.

Emmett squealed with delight.

"Bella! He's here. He's here!"

"I know Emmett. I can see him."

He began to walk down the carpet. Stopping sometimes to give children hugs.

He stopped in front of Emmett and gave him a hug. Then he tried to pull away.

Emmett grabbed a hold of his arm.

Barney was going no where.

He kept trying to get out of Emmett's grip. But Emmett was stronger.

Emmett continued to pulled.

There was a ripping sound quickly followed by a blood curdling scream.

Emmett had ripped Barney's- and the man inside Barney's costume- arm off.

Blood was dripping from the man's shoulder socket like a a waterfall.

" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARNEY IS A FAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was no sorry. Just Barney was a fake.

All of the children in the area began to cry.

Oh no!

Baby riot.

We began to run through the crowd before things got too ugly.

Then we jumped into the car and went home.

Edward was pacing along the porch when we arrived back.

I guess that he found out.

" Emmett. Bella. Did you hear about the Barney concert riot. Barney lost an arm and 30 babies were brutally beaten with dummies and bottles. Could you have anything to do with that?"

" Nope." Yep we were smooth! Got out of trouble again!

______________________________________________________________________________________

I hope that you liked the chapter. Please review. Updates should hopefully be soon!


	30. What's wrong with Eddy?

**Here is the next chapter. I have some good news. We got a new charger for the laptop because my sisters and I killed the last one. So hopefully that means that chapters may be up quicker. The ideas for this chapter came from some of Mickey's friends. I know I am amazed that she has them too. Anyway… enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

Did Bella and Emmett honestly think that I was stupid?

Of course it was them.

Who else would have gotten Barney's arm cut off?

You couldn't leave those two alone for a few hours.

Maybe I should send them both to a military camp.

I guess that wasn't important right now.

" Bella!!!!!! My contacts have told me about that great lingerie party. All the biggest designers. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I have to go and you have to come with me. If you don't I will never love you again. We will no longer be sisters. You know what I hate you! I will no longer hate you if you go with me. Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please go with me! Please g…"

" Alice I never said I wouldn't go. But if you make me. Or force me to I guess I could go."

" BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! You have to take me! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" Emmett came running down the stars like the idiot he was.

" Emmett. I think that only women are allowed. If you can pull of a disguise then I guess you can come."

" Alice! Shut up. What the hell are you doing? Why would you entertain the idea of Emmett becoming a transvestite. He is already weird enough."

" Edward you shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let Emmett have some fun for once. You never let him have any fun. You don't even let me have any fun. I am not a puppet! You cannot and will not control me. Come on Emmett lets go." Oh no, Bella! " Alice you leave now we will catch up with you when we are ready"

" Okay Bella. I'll see you there."

_Ha Ha brother. I win the only girl you've ever loved. Bwa ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!_

Emmett!

That kid was going to die.

Bella also needed some reprogramming. I love her too much to lose her.

They came back down the stairs in matching outfits. Emmett looking rather unfeminine. But the bright purple wig looked quite nice on him… hmmm. Spooky.

" Edward I will see you later." She walked over to me and I bent down to give her a kiss but she just grabbed my hand and shook.

" Bella…I…" She just walked out the door with Emmett's arms draped over her shoulders.

_Bye Eddie boy!_

**Alice's POV**

I was drinking my glass of champagne when a door opened. The room was filled with gasps.

What the hell were Bella and Emmett wearing?!

Did they have to embarrass me this much.

I just hope that they don't call my name or walk over to me. That would not be good for my reputation.

" Alice! Alice! Over here!" Emmett was jumping up and down waving his arms. Trying to get my attention.

Emmett and Bella ran over to me and gave me a hug.

People began to stare at me with looks of disgust.

Why did Emmett and Bella have to be soooo stupid?!

It was a lingerie party. That doesn't mean that they come wearing lingerie! That means that they buy it.

The sales lady then walked into the room.

" Hello my name is Hannah and I will be your sales lady today." She turned her head and noticed Bella and Emmett. " Just excuse me for a moment while I …. Get the sales items."

Instead of going outside to her car she walked over to Emmett and Bella. Oh no!

" Excuse me. I was wondering if you two would be interested in modeling for this lingerie line? You would be perfect."

Well that was a twist.

" OMG!!!! We would love to! When can we start?" Bella was practically screaming it.

" As soon as possible! How does Monday sound?"

" Great!!!"

" Okay well here is my card. I will see you on Monday." They began to jump up and down. Then they skipped out of the building screaming.

Why did they have to be so embarrassing.

Man I am having De javu.

**Bella's POV**

I can't wait to tell Emmett the great news.

I never thought that I would have the opportunity to model. Especially for designer lingerie.

Edward will be so excited.

I burst though the door and all of the lights were off.

Hmmm.

" Edward are you here?"

He pounced and grabbed me.

" Edward, what are you doing?" I was laughing the whole time.

" I need to take you some where. Emmett is being taken care off as well."

" What do you mean 'taken care off'. What are you doing to me? What is happening? Edward." I was on the verge of tears." He took me into Carlisle's office. Emmett was also there.

" You two are going to military school. You are too un behaved. Jasper has some connections there and will be working there to keep an eye on you."

What had Emmett and I gotten ourselves into?

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to review. Updates should be soon!_

_X o x o Ebb and Mic_


	31. scared

**Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it is time for military camp. Jasper will be loosely based on my dad because my dad was in the navy and he still maintains the same personality that he had then. Okay I hope that you really enjoy the chapter. Modelling wil be later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV**

Oh NO! What was I supposed to do?

A month, wearing just these ugly uniforms.

Maybe Jasper could let me bend the rules and wear some outside clothes.

"Bella, why would Edward and Jasper do this to us? Does he honestly think that you were going to leave him for me! Do you want to leave him for me?"

" Eww! No! Of course not!" – Awww --" Emmett you are more like my older sister. I love you, but not in a physical way." Well that was a let down.

"Yeah I guess that I love you in a sisterly kind of way as well. What exactly are we going to do? why we are here? There is nothing fun. And we will probably have signore Buzz cut screaming down our throats. Why did Edward have to send Jasper anyway?"

"Edward is so possessive about me. I can't talk to anyone without him freaking out. I wonder if we would be allowed to stay in the same room…. Hmmm. Do you still have that wig that you wore to the party? Wait, Edward would have registered us and Jasper would be able to smell you. Why is he such a stiff? Emmett I don't want to leave you and be lonely."

"Hmm."

The door opened and captain buzz cut walked in.

Bella you are not permitted in the mans quarters. Hurry up and leave." She blew me a kiss as she walked out the door. " As for you Emmett, you hair is way too long it is time for a hair cut."

" Jasper I have rainbow coloured hair. You do realise that this is just a wig. I can't show anybody what it really looks like."

" Emmett you are to respect your leading officers. I do not care what your hair looks like. You are to respect what I say."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I grabbed onto the bedpost of the bunk bed so that he couldn't make me cut my hair.

He grabbed my legs and tried to drag me out. But the bedpost broke and the bed hit the ground… hard.

He continued to drag me along.

I dug my nails into the floor boards but he still continued to drag me along.

The floor boards were pulled up.

" Jasper let go of me. I agree with those people who say that army officers are stupid. Or was that marines."

" Emmett you are really an idiot. Now let's go or you will receive additional punishment."

" And Jasper what exactly is that supposed to do to me?"

" Oh I can give you punishments that you would have never believed was possible."

" Nooooooo! I don't want a hair cut. I haven't had one in over 80 years."

" You can come or, I can get some extra force. How 'bout Edward?"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Get away from me you sick freak." He continued to drag me until we made it to the place where they cut hair. What was that even called?

I guess that doesn't matter.

Jasper sat me in one of the chairs and ripped of my wig.

" So, when is the hairdresser coming?"

" Well Emmett, I am already here."

" You are not doing my hair. You are not qualified to do that. You didn't go to hairdressing school. So stay away from my luscious locks." I couldn't help but to stick my tongue out at Jasper. Quite frankly he deserved it.

He picked up the shaver and began to shave off my glorious red, blue, green and yellow curls.

" I hate you Jasper. You and your egotistical little thing that you call a wife. Is it even legal to marry some one that is under the age of 2?"

That fired him up.

" YOU…YOU! Argh!!!!!! You shouldn't be married to Rose then. You have the brain of a 2 week old. And that is a two week old that hasn't come out of the stomach yet." He then stuck his tongue out at me,

" Jasper. I am so sorry you are that immature. You can't handle my super sophisticatorogy. Now can you."

" Emmett you are a complete idiot! Sophisticatorogy isn't a word. So I guess that I can kneel down to your sophisticatorogy." He got down onto his knees and began to grovel at me feet. He also began to kiss them.

I kicked him in the face.

What else was I supposed to do? He was raping my feet!

A piece of his cheek was knocked out of his face. It hit the wall and went through it.

Fire flashed through his eyes.

The piece of his cheek began to move across the floor until it moved up to his face and fitted back into place.

That was the most disturbing thing that I had ever seen.

" Emmett. Because you have not behaved properly you need to be punished. I am entering you into a one hour session of counseling. I will be attending the session with you. If you miss a single session your punishment will double."

I gulped.

He could feel what I thought.

A smile filled his face.

He enjoyed my suffering.

" You are a sick emo freak. You do know that don't you?"

" Yeah I do. You have told me 800 times already today.

" Nah Nah. I have told you 803 times."

He pushed me in the back and out of the door.

" C'mon Emmett. It is time for some therapy.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And that is when I faced my destiny.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**There are some great ideas for the next chapter so make sure you read it. Please review. Updates should be soon.**

**X o x o Mic and Ebb ( Michaela is only at the front because she was editing it. She hasn't done that in forever. Anyway…!)**


	32. Michael Jackson

**New chapter! I hope that you like it. The modeling will be coming back later because Edward hopefully won't be mad for ever! Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!! Also I have written another story. It is only short but please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I only own the characters that I made up. I also do not own anything to do with Michael Jackson or past criminal cases!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett's punishment was just about to begin. And he was going to suffer.

"Jasper ! I'm bored. I don't want to sit here and wait for this old grumpy man to come. Please let me go home. I miss Rose. Or can I at least speak to Bella? You're an annoying emo."

He stopped his rambling as there was a knock at the door.

"Doctor Smith will be in, in a minute." The secretary quickly walked back to her desk after she had said this.

"Doctor Smith! See… it is a grumpy old man! I am Doctor Smith." He said the last part with a really bad English accent.

The door opened and standing in the doorway was doctor Smith walked in.

I swear that I saw Emmett's jaw hit the floor.

Doctor Smith was nothing like what he had expected.

And I had to say myself that **SHE** was hot!

Her blond hair was waist long and extremely layered. But she still looked classy. Her eyes were deep blue and thickly lined with eyelashes. Her lips were plump and covered in pink lip gloss. Her body was impossible to describe. It was almost as fine as Bella's. Bella had a better body though.

"Hello my name is Doctor Chloe Smith."

'H… M… R… N… Q…" Emmett was such and idiot.

"Hi I am Major Jasper Whitlock. This is one of the newbie's Emmett Cullen."

"Miss, Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure. What did you want to ask me?"

"Umm… Why is your first name Doctor? That is a really weird first name. No offense or anything."

"Emmett sweety, my name isn't Doctor. It is Chloe. Okay can you please take a seat so that we can begin the session?" He sat down on the chair." Thank you."

"So Emmett I have heard that you make irrational decisions and don't think about your actions before you does them. Can you explain why you do this?"

"Why wouldn't I do it? It is so much fun. And ever since Edward found Bella, life is sooooooooooooooo much more fun!"

"Okay so you say that Bella is the reason why you do these sorts of things."

"Yeah Bella is awesome. But she isn't the only reason that I have fun. I've been having fun for eighty years before I met Bella."

Wait what did Emmett just say?! That he has been having fun for 80 years.

"UM Emmett how old are you exactly?"

"Oh I am somewhere between 80 and 90 years old." Emmett was such an idiot! How was he supposed get out of this situation?

"You're between 80 and 90!!!!!!!! What the hell? How do you stay so young and fit?" Her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Umm, Umm, Umm, Umm, Umm, Umm, Umm, Umm… I have a lot of plastic surgery and a lot of great personal trainers."

"Oh well I guess that explains it. I am going to take a wild guess here but does your erratic behaviour stem from some deeper emotional problem? Don't worry you can tell me. I am a professional."

His bottom lip began to quiver as if he was going to cry.

"Well there is an emo in my life if that is what you mean?" Oh no where is he going with this?!

" No that wasn't what I meant, but you can tell me about the 'emo' in your life." Emmett do not say a thing!

In that moment he was feeling extremely smug.

"Well that man…" He pointed straight at me and used an extremely accusing tone," is an emo. He manipulates my emotions and feelings. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself." He began to fake cry. Chloe walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He sat up and hugged her. Then the biggest smile I had ever seen was on his face.

Yeah he was definitely evil.

"Emmett do you think that you would be able to tell me about the question that I asked you before?"

"Do I have to?" Emmett's tone in his voice was extremely whiny.

"It would be better if you did. Please tell me Emmett it will help you. Trust me."

Confusion shadowed his face but then he began to talk.

"Well a couple of years ago I was at a Michael Jackson concert with my wife. It was so much fun. Until… well he spotted me. After the show he found me in the crowd and asked Rosalie- my wife- and I to go to the Neverland Ranch. I went but Rosalie couldn't come. She had a hairdressing appointment. Anyway after we had eaten he invited me to look at some shiny things in his bedroom. The shiny things that he showed me weren't so shiny! They were scary. I saw things that you couldn't imagine." His voice began to grow dark. Like a war veteran retelling his story about watching his best friend die in his arms.

" Oh my god. Emmett I didn't know that!!!!!! How did you keep that away from Rosalie. From Edward even. Why didn't you tell the police? Tell anyone for that matter. How did Alice not see this coming? EMMETT OMG WHAT THE HELL. I STILL CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS. I MUST BE GOING CRAZY. WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET? I'M GOING INTO SHOCK. AHHHHHHH! GEEZ I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE. EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO TELL BELLA! I'LL GO GET HER. YOU NEED SOME HELP. I AM ALSO GOING TO CALL CARLISLE. THE REST OF THE FAMILY NEED TO HEAR ABOUT THIS. OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH M…" I was freaking out. Then Chloe interrupted my ranting.

" Major! Calm down. Step outside and take a breath. I will continue from here. It's okay. Emmett will be fine."

So I stepped outside. The family was never going to this.

_____________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked the chapter. Updates will be soon. Remember to review!

X o x o Ebb and Mic.


	33. Poor Alice!

**Here is the new chappie!!! It is my birthday tomorrow so there may not be a chapter. I am turning 14. How weird is that. On Monday I don't have any school 'cause it is the queens birthday long weekend. Yay the story has reached over 40 thousand words! Hw exciting. Anyways I hope that you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

"Yeah I know Jasper. I can't believe it either. Man, you seriously need to calm down…. Shut up Jasper I heard you the first 3000 times… Yeah, okay. I will see you later."

I can't believe that Emmett could keep something like that away from me for so many years.

I wonder if Rosalie knew.

I guess that there was only one way to find out.

"Rosalie there is something that happened to Emmett that I wanted to ask you about."

She rushed downstairs and within seconds she was standing in front of me.

"What would you like to ask me about?" Rose was trying to be nice but her voice was still extremely cynical.

"When Emmett went to Michael Jackson's house did he come home acting strangely?"

"No he wasn't. Why do you ask?" As she said the last part, one of her eyebrows lifted.

"Well Jasper discovered something new about the night today. Apparently Michael flashed him when he was at the house."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That sick freak! What the hell. Emmett's only a baby."

"Rosalie calm down. He is with Jasper and Bella at the moment. Jasper freaked out the same way that you did except worse."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah." She ran up stairs.

" Alice can you come here?"

"Already here!" Alice was standing in front of me with an extremely large smile on here face.

"Ah Alice, it isn't good news that I have for you." Her face sunk immediately. "I think that Jasper may be having an affair… With Emmett."

"Edward are you sick?! That is not a funny joke. Please tell me it is not true." She was on the verge of tears now.

"Well he was practically heartbroken about what happened to Emmett."

"Edward I need to see him. Now!!!!"

She ran outside and I followed quickly behind.

Jasper was going to die!

________________________________________________________________________

We rushed into the military camp.

Alice followed Jasper's scent but it was hard because it trailed everywhere.

She began to run around in circles not sure which trail she should follow.

Then she ended up as a crying heap on the floor.

" Edward. Why would he do something like this to me? What did I do wrong?"

It was a sad sight to look at.

Alice was never sad. She was always happy and perky.

"JASPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud and her voice was so high pitched. It actually really hurt my ears.

Jasper put his head out of the doorway on one of the buildings.

When he saw Alice a massive smile was on his face.

She just scowled at him

He saw the look on her face and rushed over to see what was wrong.

_Hey Edward what the hell is her problem._

I shrugged. There was no way that I was going to get into this mess.

Maybe I could go find Bella.

But before I could move Alice was hugging me.

Very tightly.

Jasper looked crushed.

"Jasper, how could you do this to me?"

"Alice what are you talking about. I didn't do anything." His voice sounded genuinely hurt.

But I knew better.

"Emmett! I know all about you two. And so does Rosalie. She has pulled out all of her eyelashes and shaved off her eyebrows. She is now completely hairless. We are both stressed out. How did you expect us to react?"

"Well actually… I didn't think that you would find out."

"So you are going out with him. Jasper what the hell is wrong with you? I don't know what I believe anymore." Alice turned round and began to leave.

Jasper put out his arm to stopped her but she just shrugged it off.

"Alice please wait."

She turned around and saw the look on Jasper's face. But she ignored it and walked away.

I wonder how they were both going to cope with this?

________________________________________________________________________

I made it home and noticed that Alice was missing.

I look in her secret spot and everything had been cleaned out.

That only meant one thing.

Shopping spree.

There would only be one place where she would go for heart break shopping sprees.

Milan.

Seeing that I was the only one home at that moment I guessed that it would be my responsibility to go and get her.

It would take too long to go and get a plane ticket then go through customs and then waiting for the flight.

So I decided that I would just run.

Alice apparently had the same idea.

She hadn't left that long before me so if I was quick there would be a possibility that I would catch up with her and she wouldn't spend the amount of money that America uses to run.

No long after I had left I began to hear her tormented thoughts.

Some things too vile to imagine.

Babies with their eyes missing and the entrails draped around the room.

She had worse thoughts than that.

She was clearly torn up about the whole situation.

Because I was hearing her thoughts I couldn't have been too far away from her.

Somewhere between 1 and 3 miles.

I began to pick up my pace. Hoping to catch her quickly.

" Alice slow down. I need to talk to you." I said it using my usual tone of voice which I knew she would be able to hear. But she just ignored me.

Surely she knew that I would catch up to her soon.

" Alice please stop. We are almost to Canada. You need to talk to someone about this or you are going to go insane."

" Edward have you ever considered that being insane could be a healthy state to be in?"

Yeah she was clearly distraught if she was using comebacks like that one.

She was in my view.

About three more seconds and I would be able to tackle her to the floor and get this insane idea out of her head.

My estimate of time was almost perfect. But I was off by about point 3 off a second.

I really needed to work on that aspect of maths.

She was on the ground and struggling beneath me.

I picked her up.

That would be the only way I would physically be able to get her home.

She was actually being quite painful.

She bit me.

I dropped her.

But Alice being as agile as she was landed on her feet and began to run away.

It wasn't long before I caught her again.

I slung her over my shoulder and began to head back home.

Hopefully she wouldn't bite me again. That actually hurt quite a lot!

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I was trying to have a break from this story just for a little bit so I wrote another story and I also wrote a poem. I would really appreciate it if you read and reviewed them but I fine if you don't. Anyway please review ( on this story!). Updates should be soon!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic (he he he my name is first again!)**


	34. Nothing is sweeter than revenge

**Here is the new chapter! I am actually supposed to be doing my maths homework and sewing elastic on my ballet shoes. But oh well! I really can't be bothered doing that! So enjoy the chapter!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV**

Bella was sitting next to me trying to comfort me because of my current state.

It was actually working.

My head was resting between her breast and she was stroking my hair.

All of a sudden Jasper slammed open the door and came in.

It fell off its hinges.

I lifted my head from my cuddly position.

" Jasper! What's the matter?!"

Worry lines covered his fore head.

" Alice and Rosalie have found out about us!"

This couldn't be good.

" WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WAIT! WHAT? Jasper my head hurts." I can't think for that long.

I couldn't believe this!

How could they have possibly found out.

It was unbelievable.

" Edward told Alice and she started freaking out. Then she told Rosalie."

" Jasper I officially hate you wife. Evil little nymph!" My voice sounded disgusted . That could be because quite frankly I was disgusted!

Jasper pounced and landed on top of me. Pushing Bella of the chair and onto the floor.

" Guys STOP!!!!!! What is the matter? What has happened?" Bella's voice was angered.

" Well Jasper and I were having an affair and Alice and Rosalie found out. It was all your stupid boyfriends fault and the evil little nymph's."

" Wait you two were having an affair?! What the hell is wrong with you?!!! You both have stunningly gorgeous wives who you have been with forever . Why in god's name would you want to be together?"

" Jasper and I had needs and this was the only way that we thought could fix them!" There wouldn't be a way for her to ask another question about this.

" Can you tell what possible needs you could have that would make you want to get together?"

" Manly needs! Now don't ask any more questions!"

I stormed out of the room.

I wasn't going to be part of here interrogations.

I know my rights!

To add effect I picked up the door off the floor and slammed it into the place where it was supposed to be.

I kept walking until I made it to my quarters.

________________________________________________________________________

**Rosalie's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my room always looking out of the window.

Emmett was going to be punished and he was going to be punished harshly!

But what could I do?

What was close to his heart that I could control?

Besides myself.

Hmm.

Maybe Jasper.

No Alice would kill me.

I know.

Something so perfect and devious not even Jane could think of something more evil.

He was going to suffer.

He he he.

________________________________________________________________________

I had to call Alice and tell her the good news.

She was going to love this!

She would probably also want to be there to see the amazing feat.

I pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

" Alice you'll never guess what…"

" I know, I know. I just saw it. That is the be revenge I have ever seen. You will need to help me punish jasper. Maybe we could burn his pet fish Franky?"

No. She wasn't supposed to know. That ruined the surprise.

" Alice shut up for a minute. I need you to come here so that we can get this done."

" Sure I will be there in 2 minutes."

The phone started to beep so I assumed that she had hung up.

Within two minutes exactly she was standing in front of me.

She was extremely perky and happy.

" C'mon lets get this done before Edward, Carlisle or Esme comes home."

We both ran upstairs and walked into my room.

Normally I wouldn't let her or anyone else in my room. But under these circumstances I was willing to let her come into the room.

On display in the middle of the room was the object that I was looking for.

It was in a glass case with lights on the inside.

It kind of looked like something in a museum.

Knowing Emmett I knew that it would have some sort of alarm system.

It also probably notified him if something went badly.

" Alice, do you know where to disable the alarm system. Well if it has one. I would be assuming it would have."

" Yeah you're right. It is hidden behind the portrait of you. He knew that nobody would ever be allowed to take it off the wall . That is why he hid it there. I am actually surprised that he hid it somewhere so smart." I gave her my best death glare. She shivered and coiled up into the wall.

I walked towards the portrait of me.

I did look stunning in it.

It was painted Picasso before he started doing all of that weird art.

I lifted the portrait of the wall and lent it against the wall.

Emmett was smarter then we gave him credit for.

Set up behind the picture was a complex alarm system.

I turned it off and walked over to the box.

I lifted the lid slowly.

No alarm.

So I lifted it completely off.

" Alice do you have the gloves?"

She scurried over. She was wearing the gloves and she was beginning to put a pair on me.

I grabbed a pair off tongs and lifted up the object.

Then I walked into one of the prop rooms.

The bathroom.

I dropped the item into the toilet and Alice dropped Franky in there.

Then we flushed it.

" Bye bye Petunia and Franky." Alice and I said this both at the same.

I guess we did have something in common.

We were both evil.

Now it was time to make the phone call.

We ran back to my room and called jasper's secret phone.

" Hello this is Major Jasper Whitlock. Can I please know who this is?"

" Hey jasper baby. It's me. Alice. I have some good news for Emmett and you. Rosalie and I have decided to take you back."

" Really?! Thank you Alice. I love you so much."

"Um Jasper I wouldn't say thank you just yet. Franky and Petunia have made their ways to the sewer."

The phone went dead.

The in synchronisation I heard to distinct NOOOOOOOOOOOO's

Oh well the deserved it.

That is what they get for messing with Alice and I.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you liked the chapter. Updates should be soon. Please review.**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	35. JasperNo comment

**Enjoy the new chapter. There will be some anger flying. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Twilight…Except for the books merchandise and some of the original film cells.[(all Mickey's) not all is mickey's. The cells are though!]**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and Emmett were completely freaking out about Petunia and Franky.

I felt sorry for Franky because he was still alive.

As for Petunia, well no comment.

They were standing in the same room as me continually throwing their arms into the air and screaming every profanity known to man. Plus numerous other ones I had only ever read about and never physically heard.

The door slammed open and in came the head of the military academy walked in.

We quickly stood at attention.

" Major! What were the words that I just heard?!" He was screaming at Jasper. As he did spit shot out of his mouth.

" Those words were coming out of these two's mouths. I had come to punish them." Wait what did he say?

I was saying those horrible words.

" LIES!!!! A woman wouldn't say things so vile and disgusting. Those words are vulgar!"

" Young lady! I do not respect you speaking to a superioir in such an informal way. Major Whitlock I am sure that you will punish them in an adequate way."

" Yes sir." After Jasper had said that the man left the room.

To be honest I really didn't know his name.

He slammed the door as he walked out of it.

" Jasper! What the hell was that?! Why didn't you just own up? I could have gotten out of here so could have you and Emmett! You are such an idiot and now I have to suffer." I crossed my arms and stamped my foot like one of those spoiled teenagers from my super sweet sixteen.

"Bella your behaviour is extremely disrespectful. You will receive additional punishments. Maybe that will teach you not to say explicit things or be rude to a higher ranking officer. Both of you punishments will begin at four o'clock tomorrow morning. Make sure you're ready Bella."

He raised one of his eyebrows in a seductive kind of way. I wonder what the additional punishment could be?

" Emmett can you wake me up in the morning? I think that the rest of the girls in my room wouldn't appreciate it if they were woken up at half past three."

" Sure Bella. I will most definitely remember to wake you up. Man, I'm freaking out about what your additional punishment is. With Jasper acting like this it could be anything." Emmett was right and I wasn't looking forward for what Jasper had planned.

" I'll see you in the morning. Remember to get me up."

He nodded and walked out of my room and towards his.

________________________________________________________________________

I had the best dream ever last night.

I was sitting in my bedroom when Edward walked in.

He came up behind me but I still hadn't noticed him.

Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

His smell filled my nostrils and I was overwhelmed by the scent.

It was intoxicating.

I awoke to find myself chewing on my pillow.

Well that was a good dream ruined.

I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

It felt like 5 minutes later when the door smashed open.

Jasper was screaming at me giving me orders.

I was barely awake.

He came over and grabbed my forearm. Ripping me out of bed.

" Bella! You are late. It is now 2 past 4. I told you to that you had to be awake and outside at exactly four o'clock. You will now get an even tougher punishment."

All of the other girls were groaning.

Due to the fact that it was four in the morning and the lights were on.

" I think that the rest of the girls later may that you for the wakeup call." Yeah I officially hated Jasper.

He began to drag me out the room.

" Jasper I need to get changed. I am still in my pygamas!"

" Bella you will not be getting changed. You are supposed to be ready already."

He kept pulling me out of the door.

He dragged me towards the oval.

We made it there and he threw me into the mud.

Emmett was standing there and laughing at me.

" Bella's in her p j's in the mud. Ha ha ha!"

Jasper gave him the sternest look that he could possibly make.

Emmett shrank back in fear.

It was actually quite cute.

Jasper then pushed Emmett and he landed face first into the mud.

" Both of you are to do fifty push ups. You have 5 minutes now don't disappoint me!"

He stood in front of us. His legs spread and his arms crossed.

" Are you going to start? You have four and a half minutes. Hurry up!"

We both began to do the push ups.

Emmett was finished doing them all within thirty seconds.

It's not fair if you have super strength and speed.

" Jasper, it's not fair when Emmett is a vampire and a guy. I am a weak human and a girl. You can't be serious about the push ups!"

He raised an eyebrow and began to talk.

" 36 seconds, 35, 34, 33…" He cut of. Clearly knowing that he had gotten the point across.

I struggled to do one push up. One of my arms wobbling the whole time while I was going up and down.

I began to go down for my second one. But my arms gave way and I once again fell into the mud.

" Bella your time is up and you have only done one push up. Get up it is time to do some laps."

The oval was four hundred meters in diameter.

I had been around twice already.

He told me to do another lap.

Towards the end of it I was practically dragging myself along the floor.

Emmett was sitting in the mud making castles.

Every now and again e would look up at me and laugh.

I swear that he was still prepubescent.

" Bella I have had enough fun watching you run it is time for your additional punishment. Emmett you can go back to your quarters."

Oh no! I was going to be alone with Jasper.

What could that mean?

Should I be scared?

I guess it didn't matter I was already alone with him.

A girl walked out of the shadows. Clearly in a trance.

Jasper was using his powers to manipulate the girl.

She was just as tall as me but had a sturdier build.

She was so muscley.

I felt sick.

What was he going to do to me?

" Bella this is Amber. She has come to help me today."

" Jasper has she seriously come to help you or have you forced her to with your sick …'emo' talent?"

Fire flashed in his eyes.

" Well Bella I guess it is time for some fun. Well for me because I get to watch. Hmmm…I love to watch ladies wrestle in mud." He raised his eyebrows in a rather suggestive way. It was almost cocky in a way.

" Sick freak!" I muttered this under my breath but of course with his hearing I could have been miming it and he would have heard it.

" Amber would you mind getting Bella started?"

She didn't nod or reply in any way. She just began to advance on me.

In about 5 seconds I was in the mud again.

I think that it should be illegal for someone as uncoordinated as I am to be involved in any type of physical activity. Especially when it is done in mud.

She grabbed me by the hair and began to pound my head into the floor. By th end of that my mouth was filled with mud.

The mud that was in my mouth began to move.

I had swallowed something that was still alive.

I quickly spat it out.

But of course I had the intentions to do it before, but the movement in my mouth completely freaked me out!

Sitting in my mixture of mud and saliva was a massive black bug.

I think that I had seen that particular species of bug before in a documentary about city parks.

Wait I knew exactly what that was!

" Jasper.. this... is… mud… right?" My sentence sounded fractured and distorted. But that was only because I was still struggling with Amber.

" Yeah it is mud. But it does connect up to one of the sewage lines."

Yeah I knew exactly what kind of bug that was.

As a broad definition it was a beetle.

But if you wanted to be specific it was a dung beetle.

They eat and play around in poo all day.

Gross! It had just been in my mouth.

" Jasper you are sick. What the hell. You are making two girls wrestle in mud. It isn't even just mud. It also has fecal ( Human waste products) matter left in it."

I got up and began to storm away.

But when I was halfway there I was meet by an extremely familiar and welcomed face.

Edward.

" JASPER!" The sound was deafening. I didn't even have amazing hearing. So it would have been excruciating for Jasper.

His hands immediately clasped his ears.

The he turned around to face the wrath of Edward.

" JASPER! What the hell did I just see? You are supposed to be keeping an eye on Bella. Not making her eventually be involved in some pornographic play that you had set out in your mind. Bella come on we're going. Get Emmett as well. Guess he doesn't have to suffer as well." I smile crossed his face when he said my name. " Jasper I think that you need to spend a little bit more time here. You're too horny."

" Edward?" I said this in a soft and timid voice." Emmett and I are not leaving unless you let us continue or actually start the modeling we were asked to do. It could help us gin more confidence. And you know what happens to a guy when his partner ha a lot of confidence don't you?"

" No. What?" His voice sounded extremely intrigued.

"They won't want to become a vampire straight away. They can hold out for a little longer."

There was a smirk that covered the place where his smile once was.

Then he began to chuckle.

He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and we began to walk off the oval.

Leaving a very sad looking Jasper standing there.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you liked the Chapter! It was a little bit longer than my usual ones but that is a good thing. Please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing. Updates should be soon!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	36. Modeling!

**New chapter! I hope that you like it. Modeling is there finally! Also I have written a short story if you want to check it out.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

I had saved Bella from Jasper but I still didn't get any joy from that.

Especiallysince she was going to be a lingerie model.

She was in my room trying on all different types of French lingerie.

Courtesy of Alice.

I guess I could thank Alice a little bit.

She walked out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

She was in a frilly, dark blue set.

She looked stunning.

I was gawking for about 2 minutes. Then I realised that my mouth was agape.

She giggled and turned bight red.

" Bella I told you that you looked gorgeous in that. Just look at Edward's face." Alice made her blush an even deeper red. I didn't know that was possible.

" Emmett, come out. I think that Edward wants to see you too." Thanks to Alice Emmett will think that I am in love with him again.

But she already knew that.

I think that it was just payback for leaving Jasper there.

But she still did agree with me.

He walked out of my room as well.

Wait that meant that he saw her getting changed.

What was with my brothers and Bella?!

Anyway.

Emmett actually looked quite good.

He had a great physique and was quite muscular.

Plus the purple made his skin look great.

You know what? I really shouldn't be saying stuff like that.

It's not helping my case against Emmett with the whole me liking him thing.

But his body did look great in those 'clothes'.

Also the colour of the wig matched his complexion perfectly.

I could see why that sales women wanted to make them models.

I am actually quite scared to see how far there modeling careers go.

" Bella have you called that lady to tell her that we're meeting her?" I think that Alice was more excited than they were.

" Yeah Emmett called her last night."

" Okay then go get changed and we can go now to see her. Edward close your mouth and get ready go." Emmett started to laugh at me after Alice said that.

We all clambered into Rose's car because we needed to travel in style. According to Alice we had to travel in style.

We made it to the modeling agency a little bit before five o'clock.

" Bella and Emmett hurry up and get out of the car. Edward is waiting to see you get into your next outfit." I would get revenge on Alice later.

" We walked into the agency and were immediately ambushed by the lady that had discovered Emmett and Bella.

" Darlings! It is so great to see you again. I have been waiting for you to call for a while now. I am so glad to see you it is wonderful. Who is this gorgeous gentleman standing here?" The lady was talking to me and I didn't like where it was going.

_He is just scrum diddly umptious._

Who spoke like that anymore!

I wonder who old she really was.

Being someone involved in modeling she probably has had a lot of plastic surgery.

" That is my BOYFRIEND Edward." Bella was clearly over emphasising the boyfriend part. She was jealous. Oh well I didn't mind.

" Oh okay… I think that he would be perfect for one of clients. Have you ever heard of Calvin Klein. I think that you and your girlfriend would be perfect to be in one of his commercials. I will get you ready after these two have finished their runway show." I don't remember saying that I would do it.

" Wait Emmett… I mean Esmeralda and I are doing a runway show? I thought that we were having a photo shoot!"

" No darlings! You are going to be the new Victoria's secret angels!" Bella a Victoria's secret angel. That should be interesting. " Well it is time for you to get your make up and hair done. You also need to get your clothes and wings on."

I knew that this wasn't going to turn out well.

Bella in a set of extremely large wings and high heeled shoes. Attempting to walk in a straight line.

I should record it and stick it on you tube.

Oh My God! I am beginning to turn into my brothers!

Bella and Emmett I mean Esmeralda walked off to get ready.

There was fear clouding her eyes.

She came back about two hours later.

She was in a dark blue set of lingerie. I guess that they saw that it was the best colour against her skin as well.

She was also wearing a pair of dark blue strappy stilettos. In the past stilettos haven't been her best friends. So this could be interesting.

To top all of this, she had a set of wings on. They were around three meters high from the floor. And of course they were dark blue. They also had glitter on them.

" Bella you look stunning." She was so gorgeous.

She blushed from my complement. That made her look even more beautiful.

Then 'Esmeralda' walked in.

'She' was wearing the same outfit as Bella, except 'hers' was in lilac.

" Edward I actually look like a girl. Alice help me strap my manly parts in. I look Fabulous."

Emmett was such a poser.

" Esmeralda, Bella! You both look great. Come on you have got to go back stage. It is time for the show to start. Alice and Edward we have saved special seats for you. They are next to Donatella Versace."

Alice screamed. This was a dream come true for her.

" Okay we'll go and sit down."

She grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards where the show was being held.

Then we sat down in our seats.

I had to sit between Alice and Donatella because anything could happen if Alice was sitting next to her.

The designer for this line of lingerie came out.

" Hello, I am Sophia Mayes. This line of lingerie is based around an airy theme. So I hope that you like it."

She went back around to the back of the runway and the first models came out.

They were all wearing the same lingerie but they were all different colours.

Emmett came out second last and he was showing everything he had.

And I mean everything.

Emmett junior was enjoying the show as well.

Because of my vampire speed nobody had noticed yet. Except for Alice.

I ran up onto the stage really quickly and put away Emmett junior.

He would have been so embarrassed .

I quickly sat back down onto my seat.

Emmett thanked me and continued on the show.

Then Bella came out.

Gasps filled the room.

She looked even more beautiful then she did before.

She blushed because of the gasps. Then she began to walk down the runway.

By the looks of it, she was the last model to walk.

That was good news.

Seeing that this is the first modeling that she had ever down.

She finished her walk.

Then all of the models came out. So did the designer Sophia Mayes.

" Thank you for watching. I would like to give a special thanks to Esmeralda Cullen and Bella Swan. They were the last two models and this is their first modeling experience so thank you girls. Well done!"

Everybody began to clap.

It was then time to leave.

We went and found Bella and Emmett then went home.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you liked the chapter Updates should be soon. Please review and Check out the new story I wrote. Anyway thanks!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic( he he he)**


	37. Bonfire

**I decided to do this chapter instead of doing my history homework. But who cares about homework! Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Edward's POV**

" EDWARD! EDWARD! You didn't get any of the information about the Calvin Klein add. Now how are you supposed to know when to go and do it?" Alice was beginning to get on my nerves.

Well she wasn't just beginning, she was annoying me about this since about 3 days after we left the modeling show.

It had now been about a week since we were at the show.

So I was ready to go and throw her off a bridge.

" Alice! If it will make you shut up, then we will just call the lady from the fashion show. She will give us the information."

I was actually positive she would give me the information.

The reasoning behind this was because of the show that she put on in her head after she had seen me. People shouldn't be allowed to think of such things.

" Edward, why are you still standing?! Go and call her. It is extremely important."

Yeah, I really didn't see what was so vitally important.

" Alice leave me alone! I need to go and see Bella. That is more important then doing any stupid commercial." I stormed out of the front door of the house.

Maybe the drive to Bella's house would clear my head.

As usual it was raining.

But that didn't make me slow down with my driving.

I needed to see my Bella.

I made it to her house within a few minutes.

But I was caught by surprise when I saw that all of the lights in her house were off and there was a note stapled to the door.

It said:

Dear Edward,

I am at first beach.

Jake and the guys invited me to go to a bonfire.

And well I really couldn't say no.

I haven't seen Jake in forever.

And I miss Seth.

I will see you tomorrow.

I have talked to the fashion lady, Hannah.

I told her to send all of the information to Alice.

Love you heaps, Bella.

Bella was with a bunch of werewolves.

Without me.

Or any other protection.

I had to do something. But What?

**Bella's POV (A/N This is set at the bonfire but is my own version!)**

I was so excited about seeing Jake, Seth and the others.

Maybe not so much Leah.

I drove down to the cliff face.

That was were I saw the puffs of smoke.

The fire was amazing.

It was extremely large and warm.

Everyone was sitting down talking.

" Bella!" There were two voices that I heard.

Seth and Jake.

The rest of the werewolves then turned around and said hi.

" Bella come and sit down." I walked over the where Jake and Seth were standing.

I had really missed them so much.

I hugged Jake and Seth.

I loved their smell.

It was so woodsy.

" How have you guys been?"

" Great. Am so excited about the bonfire! Seth and I are having a hotdog eating contest."

" That sounds fun."

" Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella… You should join. How much fun would it be?"

" I'm sure that she would be able to pack away a few hotdogs." Yeah I still hate Leah.

" Shut up Leah! We are going to try and enjoy this so don't be a sour puss, sis! Are you okay Bella?" I wonder how Seth ever put up with her. He's so nice.

" Yeah I'm okay. Well are we going to sit here all night or start eating." I was trying to sound confident but to be honest I was actually quite nervous to be here.

Seth and Jake were both big guys so I wasn't sure who would win.

Seth had grown since last time I'd seen him. But Jacob was still taller.

So I really didn't know who would win the competition.

" Hey kid, Are you ready to start?" Jake was rather cocky.

" Only if you are Mr. Scrawny." Well at least Seth got back at him with words. I was proud of him.

Jake raised one of his eyebrows. Then began to eat.

It was actually quite sickening to watch.

They had eaten about 20 each at the moment and they didn't look like they were about to stop.

I had to walk away. I couldn't watch anymore.

I saw Emily in the corner talking to Sam.

I hoped that they wouldn't mind if I cut in.

" Hey Emily and Sam. How are you?"

They both turned around.

Emily smiled at me and Sam gave me the death glare.

Well he seemed to be in a good mood.

Not.

" I'm good Bella. It is so good to see you. It's been a while. Jake and Seth haven't stop asking where you were." Emily was sweet.

" I haven't been to visit because... well, we have had an interesting time with Emmet. It turns out that he has multiple lives. Anyway it is so good to see you. Can you wait a moment I have to go and judge Jake's and Seth's hotdog eating competition."

I walked away.

Seth and Jake were fighting over the last hotdog.

I had a way of fixing this.

I grabbed the hotdog and quickly ate it.

"Problem solved!"

They started laughing.

It was actually quite cheesy.

We sat down after that.

We just sat there for hours talking.

It was nice.

It was beginning to become cold and I started to shiver.

" Bella are you cold?"

" Yeah Jake I am."

" You can go and put another piece of wood on the fire."

I walked across from where I was sitting.

There was an old chair there so I picked it up and put it into the fire.

Simultaneously there was 13 distinct No's!

But it was too late.

The chair was burning in the flames.

There was sobbing.

All of a sudden a massive wolf appeared. It looked angry.

I was grabbed by Seth and Jake and the wolf was tackled to the floor.

I was rushed into the woods.

They continued to run for about ten minutes.

Then the put me down onto the floor.

" Bella, I don't think that you know the damages that you have done." Jake's voice was somber.

" It was a chair! What are the worst things that I did?"

Jake and Seth both looked at each other. It was like they were trying to figure out how to explain the situation..

Jake began to talk.

" Well the story starts with Jared. He imprinted fairly recently. To Kim. Anyway I will start telling the story… Jared was in one of Kim's classes at school. So he saw her everyday. Once he became a werewolf his impulses became stronger. He saw her in class one day and walked over to her.."

" Jacob what has this got to do with the chair?"

" I was getting to that. But you interrupted me. Anyway… As he was walking over to her he saw a girl smiling. She was sitting on Kim. So he pushed her off. Then he began to kiss her passionately. Now this is where the chair comes in. Kim is the chair."

" WHAT!!!!!! I destroyed Jared's imprint. How did you know it's name was Kim."

" Kim was the name that was scratched into the chair."

" Oh My God. I feel horrible. He's going to kill me. You guys are going to kill me. You're going to have to hear his thoughts. You don't know how sorry I am."

"Bella we can guess. I'm going to take you home. Seth do you want to come?"

" Yeah. Bella's going to need all the protection she can get."

That made me feel better.

We all got into the small cab on my truck.

At least it was warm.

Then I began to drive home.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I might not get many chaters up this week because I have to go to a funeral and I have an aerobics competition. So that means more training. Anyway. Review Updates should be soon. I am so excited. I nearly Have 150 reviews!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	38. Just Walk

**I don't have much to say. So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Twilight! ******

**Bella's POV**

It was late when I got home.

I really wanted to go and sleep but Jake and Seth had other ideas.

They came inside with me and they were immediately in my kitchen.

They had rushed passed me as soon as I opened the door.

Then when I walked into the kitchen I discovered that we no longer had any food left in there. Not even a crumb.

" How did you two just eat all of that? You both nearly ate forty hotdogs. Each!"

" Hey Bella, were are growing 'men'. Oh and do you know where the jam is?" **( A/N Jam I think in America is Jelly. Hmmm… It is the stuff in a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich that isn't the peanut butter! ********)**

" No I do not know where the jam is! You guys just ate Charlie's and my food for the next month!"

" Okay Bella we'll leave. Come on Jake." Jake and Seth walked out of my house.

At least I could go to sleep know.

I walked up to my room half asleep.

I was like the undead.

The door was closed when I got to it.

That wasn't normal I never closed my door.

Dad wouldn't go in there.

If I had a secret he would prefer not to know.

He could be one of the worlds best cops.

Weren't they supposed be sneaky and snoopy.

I wouldn't be sneaky.

I would probably fall down a flight of stairs.

Even if there wasn't any there.

I got over what could happen and back to the mystery about why my door was closed.

Maybe a rapist or murderer was hiding behind the door.

I opened the door slowly.

The climax was continually growing.

Nobody jumped out of me. Yet, so I walked in.

What I found in my bedroom was scarier then any rapist or murderer.

Edward.

He was sitting on my bed with his arms crossed against his chest.

He was clearly angry.

" Hi Edward. How are you?" I tried to swallow my panic but it didn't work. It saturated my voice.

" I'm… Fine. Why were you in La Push?" He was seething.

"I told you in the note. I needed to see Jake and Seth. I do have other friends that I abandon so that I can see you. I think that I should be allowed to stay friends with them and you."

" Sorry Bella, I guess that I was irritated about Alice reminding me about that Calvin Klein commercial. She did not and would not shut up about it. If I had stayed in the house any longer I would have possibly killed her." Man she must have been annoying.

I grabbed his head and rested it on my chest.

I think that he was purring.

I had done this to Emmett when he was sad. But he didn't purr.

He just nestled his head deeper into my breast.

" Edward, are you okay down there?"

He snapped out of the trance that he was in.

He looked extremely embarrassed and his eyes were the size of basketballs.

" Uhh… Hmm… Bella will you come to my house and speak to Alice?"

I nodded and we walked out to the car. Neither of us were talking.

The same thing happened in the car on the way to the Cullen House.

Complete silence.

It was extremely awkward.

Edward was clearly freaked out by what he was doing before.

I would feel so sorry for him if Emmett found out.

Alice probably saw it in a vision and told Jasper. She went and stole him from the military camp. She was missing him.

And well Jasper is surprisingly the biggest gossip in the family.

So he would have most likely told his 'best friend' Emmett.

They were the cutest together.

When ever Emmett was talking about him, he would call Jasper his bffl. He didn't say each of the letters he said it like biffles.

It is the cutest thing ever.

We arrived at the house and Alice was standing on the porch.

She had her arms crossed across her chest and was tapping her toe.

She was definitely not happy with Edward.

He rolled down the window and put his head out of it.

" Alice just get in the car! We're going to go and do the commercial. I just had to come and pick you up.

Right now I was delirious.

I hadn't slept in ages.

It was now around six o'clock in the morning.

We were leaving this early because we had to drive to Seattle then take a flight to New York.

" Alice did you see anything interesting that happened between Edward and I this morning?" I was honestly curios.

Edward instantly clenched his hand and went extremely stiff.

Alice noticed this and knew what I was talking about.

" Yeah. Eddy boy were Bella's breast warm? You looked pretty comfortable on them." He didn't reply. He just kept driving.

" C'mon Edward it's okay if you enjoy Bella while she is still human. I mean you may as well."

By now we could see the airport in the distance.

" Edward, are you excited we are almost at the airport?" He just smirked at me. I had to have a little bit of fun with him.

We went to the short term parking and paid. Then we went in and bought our tickets.

The lady at the counter was awfully nice toward Edward but not to Alice and I. We could play with this.

" Hello, welcome to Virgin airlines. What can I get you today?"

" Honey, Alice and I will get the tickets. You wouldn't want to start looking ugly. Especially since you have that important job to do with me. I love it when Alice and I get to model with our boyfriend. Why don't you go gets us some coffee?"

" Sure."

He walked away from a very stunned looking lady.

" Can we please have 3 business class tickets?" Alice was smirking as she asked this.

" Sure. Can I get all of your names?"

" Sure. I am Alice Cullen, this is Isabella Swan and Edward Masen was the man."

" Okay your tickets are printing of now. Do you have any luggage?"

" No."

" Okay here are you tickets. Enjoy your flight!"

We walked over to where Edward was sitting down with the coffees.

He stood up and we walked to go and get on the plane.

The seats on the plane were extremely wide and soft.

The flight wasn't long which was good.

We landed after 2 hours of flight.

We hailed a taxi at the airport which took us to where we were supposed to meet the modeling agent Hannah.

" Darlings it is good to see you." Edward always seemed quite uncomfortable around her.

" It is so lovely to see you so soon again too Hannah." I bent down and kissed both of her cheeks. Alice then did the same thing.

I swear that I saw Edward inching towards the corner.

Though Hannah hunted him down and gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

Though she did flinch from his touch.

" Okay Edward would you please go to make up and get changed for me? If you need any help changing I will come and help."

For some strange reason I didn't think that Edward would be wanting any of her help.

" Sure. Thank you for your generosity, but I don't think that I will be needing your help." Her face sunk.

" Okay once you're changed and ready come out to the studio. I'm sure that Bella and Alice will be waiting for you." She was clearly upset by his rejection.

We walked towards the studio. It was set up in a country sort of theme. The sky in the background was bright blue with clouds streaking the sky.

There were wheat fields filled with sunflowers.

It was amazing.

I was shocked that they would be able to make such a realistic scene in a studio.

Wouldn't it have been easier to just go out to the countryside or find an area that looks like one and film the commercial?

But I guess that the models in it wouldn't want to get grass stains.

Edward walked into the studio after about an hour in the change rooms.

He looked exactly the same except he was wearing a pair of Calvin Klein jeans with no top.

" Darling you look fabulous!" She examined his body up and down. She then pushed him onto the set.

" What you have to do darling is just walk towards the camera. Do you think that you will be able to cope with that?"

What?! Did she think that he was stupid?

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that I will be able to cope with it." He said in such a sarcastic way. It was hilarious.

" Okay well gt ready because we will start recording once my fingers are done counting down from three."

She lifted up three of her fingers and began to put each of them down.

Once they were all done she gave him a thumbs up.

He began to walk forward. His face was angelic.

He was so gorgeous.

He reached the camera and they stopped filming.

I thought that it was perfect.

But Hannah had other ideas.

" That was horrible. You need to put more feelings in your eyes. They are supposed to look like they are longing for someone." She battered her eyes as she said the last part. " Try it again."

He turned around and walked towards the back of the set again.

Hannah lifted her fingers up again. She counted down from 3.

After he had finished it she was still not happy with what he was doing.

" Edward! Have you actually had any modeling experience before?"

" Well actually n…"

" Don't answer that. Take it from the top."

This went on for about another 50 takes.

Alice had gone and gotten some help for Edward.

I wonder who she was getting.

She walked back into the studio with a man attached to her arm.

He was quite tall and had a slim physique.

Hannah turned around and gasped.

" Mr Klein! It is so lovely to see you."

"As it is to see you Hannah. Who is this wonderful model here with you? And who are these girls. They are stunning."

I blushed. It was kind off like a knee jerk reaction.

I really couldn't take a complement.

" This is Edward, Bella and Alice." When she said Edwards name it was full of praise. Then when she said our names it was full of nothing,

" Well this lovely young lady on my arm was telling me about how you have made the young man in the corner do the same take over fifty times. Can I ask why?" I began to laugh when he called Edward young. It was kind of ironic.

" He can't get the eyes right."

" Let me have a look a the tapes."

We all walked over to where the t. v. was and the man that had been recoding what Edward was doing played the first tape.

I thought that it was amazing. But 'she' didn't think so.

He stood up and started pacing.

" I thought that it was great. But I do have a way to make it better. Bella, Alice I need you to go to hair and make up."

" Sure." Alice was quick to answer.

We rushed off to hair and make up.

" Bella can you believe that my first modeling job is with Calvin Klein!"

" Yeah Alice I know so is Edward's. But I think that I top you because in my first job I was a Victoria's Secret Model and so was Emmett! You hould be kissing Emmett's and my feet! If we hadn't gone to that lingerie party then we wouldn't have met Hannah which would then mean that we wouldn't be here!"

She lifted one of her eyebrows. Then her eyes lit up.

" You're right Bella! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! How could I ever thank you?"

" You could thank me by not yelling in my ear."

" Opps…Sorry. Oh are you ready to go and do this commercial?" She was practically bouncing in her chair.

" Well lets just get this over and done with."

We walked out onto the set.

We were wearing a similar pair of jeans to Edward and a white tank top.

" You both look wonderful. Come over here next to Edward and lets try and gt this taped." Calvin did the three finger count down and we began to shoot the commercial.

All three of us walked forward and when we reached the camera we stopped.

" Well done all of you. You have such a wonderful chemistry on set. I guess that I can say 'that's a wrap'." Calvin was ecstatic and that made Alice happy. So I guess it was a good thing.

" Bella! Can you believe what we just did?! We are the new faces for Calvin Klein!!!!!!!!"

She kept bouncing up and down.

I wonder if she would ever calm down.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! It was definitely longer then my usual one. I had to go to a funeral today. It was my dad's uncle. I have been in the car for about 7 hours now and I have 4 more to go. I don't have internet with me but I am writing it now so… yeah I don't know where I am going with this. The wheat farm bit was based what was around me at the time. We have a farm 5 hours away from our house. Anyway updates will hopefully be soon. And I know that this chapter was a day late. But I do know that I update fairly quickly compared to other people **_Review!_

**X o x o Mic and Ebb **


	39. What!

**Okay I am currently sitting on the table at dancing writing this chapter. I have some extremely blonde things that my sister and my friends have done so I am going to add them in. And don't have a heart attack from laughing too hard. Happy B'day Edward. 20****th**** of june duh! 50,000 words!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

We came home straight after the shoot.

Alice was super excited about telling Jasper and the others about her news.

Rosalie was going to be so jealous.

And I was going to laugh at her anger and annoyance.

OMG! What is happening to me? I'm turning into a psycho!

Or worse Emmett!

Alice rushed through the door. Edward and I followed behind.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

" Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie! Get your butts down here this instant! I have some extremely important news to tell you!"

They all rushed down stairs and stood in front of my ' sister'.

All except for Emmett.

" What is it Alice?! What happened?" Jasper looked and sound extremely worried.

" It's nothing bad stupid. I got to model for Calvin Klein with Bella and Edward." She let out a sigh as if she was reminiscing about what had just happened.

" Hey where is Emmett?" I was curious. It's not good when Emmett is missing.

" I don't know. I think that he is up in his room figuring out how to use the internet."

There was a rustling upstairs and Emmett all of a sudden appeared in front of me.

" Hey miss Bella. You miss me?" He started to shake both of his eyebrows.

" Emmett cut it out. I can't breathe I'm laughing so hard!"

That made him do it more.

I hated it when he knew my weaknesses.

" Everyone, I have great news for us all. I have a job!" Emmett was ecstatic. It was obvious because he was jumping up and down clapping his hands.

" Cool Em. Where's the job and what are you doing?" I was curious. Who would hire him? Maybe he lied on his resume.

" Well I am working in a zoo. I get to take care of the baby orangutans. And the job is in… Um… Australia. We're leaving on Monday."

What?!!!!!! Monday.

I don't have time to get ready.

It is Saturday today and I have practically a whole house to get packed up!

Emmett was going to die.

And I meant that.

How was Alice supposed to pack all of her clothes?

Esme, all of her antiques.

Emmett, all of his Playboy Magazine.

Rosalie, all of her self confidence.

Jasper, all of his gold fish.

All of Carlisle books.

I was actually more interested about how Edward was going to take his piano.

It was his most prized possession.

" Emmett! You are so inconsiderate. What about the rest of your family. Are we supposed to drop everything about our lives here so that you can go and work in Australia? Did you by tickets for us?"

" Don't worry everything is settled. We have a house in Sydney. Sorry Esme, it is not very old. Australia isn't that old. It's like only two hundred years old. But I got the oldest and nicest one possible. We're vampires! I'm sure that we can get packed before then."

" Well thank you signore obvious. But how am I supposed to get ready. I'm not a vampire…Yet. Emmett! I know what! You can change me so that I will be ready."

A growl rumbled deep within Edward's chest.

" Sure! Bella we could go hunting together. We could share a bear." He wiggled his eyes seductively at me.

That was it though. Edward had, had enough.

He launched himself at Emmett.

But it didn't take long before Emmett had Edward in a head lock.

" Bella, I don't think that I can change you. I value my live too much."

He let go of Edward then walked up to me and gave me a hug.

" Bella you smell so nice. Like strawberries." He took a deep in and shuddered as he breathed out. " Well People, are you going to stand here all day, or are you going to start packing? We have to travel half way around the world."

Emmett was officially starting to become extremely random.

We all rushed off to get ready.

Maybe once Edward was finished packing he could help me.

I drove home quickly.

I would have to explain what was happening to Charlie and beg him to let me go.

I walked in the door.

Charlie was sitting in front of the t. v watching a footy game.

I think that they play football in Australia. But it's not the same.

" Charlie, Can I speak to you?" He turned towards me and smiled.

" Sure Bells. What is it?"

" Well, I got a modeling job. It's in … um… Australia." I whispered the last part because I knew how he would react.

" AUSTRALIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No you can't go. There is no one that you know in Australia." His anger spurt didn't last nearly as long as I expected it to. " Bells please don't go. I just got you back."

He was on the verge of tears and I was trying to hold mine back.

" Dad I won't be going for too long. Plus there is this great thing called the internet. We can talk to each other using it. Plus it's free." A smile crossed his face and he walked up and stood in front of me. Then he pulled me into a tight hug.

" Before you go you are going to have to teach me how to use the internet."

I spent forever trying to teach Charlie how to use the internet.

Once I was done I walked into my room and began to pack.

I turned my head and glanced at the clock.

Oh my god.

It was nearly ten o'clock.

I had only one day to pack the rest of my stuff.

I heard a knock at my window.

I knew who it would be.

Edward.

I walked over and opened it.

He jumped into the window and I kissed him.

" Bella. Alice told me that you needed my help. Go to sleep and I'll pack for you."

" Thank you." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed him.

" Have sweet dreams."

I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning trapped inside a wall of boxes.

" Edward!" I was screaming. I couldn't see anything. There was no light.

He chuckled.

" Save me Edward."

One of the boxes disappeared and I saw his glorious face.

" Are you God?"

The sun was shining around his head so it looked like he was wearing a halo.

He was also shining.

Edward chuckled again.

**( A/N this happened to one of Mickey's friends.)**

He got rid of a few more boxes and pulled me through.

Then he kissed me.

He let go of me and I looked around the room.

" Edward did you pack all of my clothes?"

" No. I left you some to wear. They are in the corner. I also packed you a day bag. It's outside in the hall."

I smiled at him and walked towards a pile a clothes.

There was a pair of dark, denim jeans. A dark blue top. A pair of black chucks and some lace. I don't own any lace.

I picked it up and they unraveled.

Oh no!

Alice was going to die.

In my hands was a pair of dark blue lingerie.

I rushed out of the room. My face dark red.

I picked up the over night bag and then dropped it instantly.

It was filled with more lingerie.

Alice had gotten me all of that lingerie after I specifically told her not to buy it for me.

I wonder when she hid it.

I walked back into the room.

Edward had a smirk on his face.

He had definitely been spending too much time around Emmett.

" Bella why haven't I ever seen these wonderful items."

I blushed an ever deeper red.

" Alice bought them for me. Even when I asked her not to!"

" Remind me to thank Alice."

" Edward you are not going to be seeing me in these unless you promise to change me."

He laughed at my request.

We then drove to the Cullens.

I helped them pack for tomorrow.

By the next day I was exhausted.

I laid on Edward's lap on the way to the airport.

We had gone through customs and all of the other stuff and we were waiting to board the plane.

Emmett had gotten us on a QANTAS flight. He had to get the fully Australian experience.

" Edward, I'm bored!"

" I know Emmett. You've told me a million times."

" Now boarding passengers for flight QR27X." The voice came over the loud speaker. It made me jump.

Emmett started laughing at me.

" Let's go." I grumbled.

The plane trip was painfully long.

16 hours.

We were about to cross the equator so I decided to tell Emmett.

" Hey Em, we're about to cross the equator."

He looked out the window

" Bella, I can't see the big red line."

We all started laughing and so did the people around us."

" Emmett there isn't a line that you can see.

" Oh."

**( A/N Michaela did this when we were going to America. I sat there and tried to explain why there wasn't a line. She is fifteen now and it wasn't that long ago.)**

This was going to be a long flight.

**I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm so happy! The school is paying me to go to Adelaide. We won our state competition for aerobics. So we are going to Nationals. The school is paying. Updates should be soon Please review.**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic. ( lol my names first)**


	40. The Beach!

**Holidays are almost here. So chapters hopefully will be up quicker. I am writing another story but I am going to write a couple of chapters before I put it up. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

The plane trip was extremely painful. Especially since I was sitting next to Emmett.

We arrived in Australia a day ahead from what it would be in America.

We hadn't even gone to the hotel yet.

Although we did have a hire car.

Edward wanted to get the full experience before Emmett had to go and work. As well as the rest of us.

" Bella do you want to go to bed or go traveling? I heard that there is a great beach in Sydney called Bondi." Edward was so considerate.

" I want to go to the beach! I've missed it." He nodded and smiled. " Wait how are you guys supposed to go in the sun? It is so sunny!"

Alice barged through the door with the way.

" Edward everybody else is ready to go the beach! Why aren't you ready?!"

"Because I don't know how I am supposed to?" She ran around him so quickly that I didn't see her.

" All done."

" Alice, what did you cover me in?"

" Foundation. It seemed to work when we tried it on jasper!

" Is it water proof?"

" What do you take me for Edward?"

" Nothing! Let's go."

Alice got me changed into a really small and skimpy bikini.

Then we walked out towards the car and drove towards Bondi Beach.

Everyone was in the car and super excited.

" Alice, Bella! I heard that the lifeguards at Bondi are some of the HOTTEST in the world." Rosalie was so excited. What was wrong with our boyfriends?

"I know. They are going to be so hot!" Man I never heard Alice talk about anyone like that except for Jasper.

" Guys seriously! What is wrong with the boyfriends we've got?" I was incredulous.

" Bella these guys are tan and are life guards! You have a guy who doesn't give anyone any sort of privacy. I have an emo. And Rose has a guy who can't tell the difference between a thumb and a toe." Alice did have a point there.

" I can actually agree with you there. I love Hoppo. I know he is the oldest. But that means that he has more experience." Wait was that Emmett who just said that?

" Emmett shut up. I'm you wife!"

" Rosalie, our relationship isn't one sided. You can't just talk about other guys. Why can't I?" He pouted his lips and attempted to look sad.

" EMMETT GET OVER IT. MAYBE IF YOU WERE AS HOT AS ME I WOULD LET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Uhh… okay we're here." Carlisle seemed really awkward breaking up Rosalie's and Emmett's arguments.

We walked out into the car park.

To my surprise none of the Cullens were shining.

" Alice your plan worked! You are so amazing!" She was and she had to know it. Who would know – except for Alice- that plain foundation would work.

Plus it gave them a nice and subtle tan.

" Thank you Bella. But I already knew that!" Wow when did she start becoming so smug?

" Lets get into the water!" Emmett was standing in the car park with a set of floaties on, some flippers and a pair of speedos. **( A/N I think that they may call floaties swimmers in America but to be honest I don't know!)**

He began to run towards the water. Holding Rosalie's hand the entire way.

She looked really embarrassed.

We all followed closely behind.

All of us holding each other in some way.

We made it down onto the sand.

It was so white and the water was so blue.

I think that if I laid down in the sand I would disappear.

Edward dropped me in the sand. Playfully of course.

I started rolling. Still going until I reached the waters edge.

I landed in the water in a splash.

I started splashing around playfully in the water.

About 20 life guards were by my side within seconds.

Both volunteers and professional.

" Miss do you need my help?"

" Are you okay?"

" You're so hot."

Well that was random.

Edward heard and ran over.

He wasn't going to let anyone hit on me.

" Excuse me that's my GIRLFRRIEND. Bella are you okay?"

He came over to me and lifted my head.

" I'm fine. I was just playing around."

All of their faces sunk.

" I can believe that the albino is her boyfriend."

The rest of the Cullens heard this and ran to my side.

" Whoa more of them."

" I can't see! Their whiteness is blinding me!" They covered their eyes.

**( A/N I am extremely white. Pretty much albino without the red eyes and my sister no longer lets me stand in the sun because it hurts her eyes.)**

" Guys go away. I'm trying to have a nice holiday with my family."

" So you're saying that you are going out with your brother?!"

" No idiot! I count the rest of his friends and brothers and sisters as my family."

They walked away. All off them had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. But their best feature was how tan they were!

The joys of growing up near a beach.

" Thank you for your help I guess." I stood up dragging Edward deeper into the water.

We started splashing water at each other.

Edward hugged me.

Pushing me down into the water.

I lost my footing and fell.

Unfortunately it was onto one of the reefs.

I landed onto a piece of coral. Slicing open my foot.

The salt water burned as entered my wound.

The blood seeped out of the cut and began to trickle into the ocean

Edward stiffened and then he was gone.

The water around me began to get cold.

There was a shadow that lurked beneath the water.

I had seen enough movies to know what the shadows were.

" SHARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everyone's head turned as they heard my shrieks.

Then the shark alarm sounded.

Emmett jumped into the water to come and help me.

His arms and legs flailing.

I saw the jaws of the shark.

Its teeth sharp and jagged.

A white object jumped in front of me and pushed me out of the way.

" No!!!!! I'm hit!"

Emmett he jumped in front of the shark.

My heart sunk.

He risked his life for me.

Then I saw movement under the water.

He was still alive.

He stood up.

Red oozing out of both of his shoulder joints.

Then it hit me.

His arms were missing.

**( A/N I don't know if vampires bleed. But they will in this story!)**

He smiled at me.

Then he put his head at my waist and stood up.

I was now hanging over his shoulders.

He dropped me down on the beach.

Everyone was staring.

I think that they were amazed that Emmett hadn't collapsed yet.

He saw that they were watching.

So he had to hide.

He run past me and I could see him as he perched himself on top of a rock.

People began to crowd around me.

Edward was first there.

Which didn't surprise me.

I wonder where he was when I needed him.

I was still staring intently at the spot where Emmett was.

He was over looking the water.

Two white things crawled up the rocks.

He smiled when he saw them.

It couldn't be.

But it was!

They continued to crawl up the rock.

Until they latched themselves onto the spot where Emmett's shoulder were.

Gross!

They were his arms.

He saw that I was watching.

He stood up and waved.

A big cheesing grin on his face.

More people surrounded me.

They became meaningless.

Just turning into black spots with bodies.

I had felt this before.

I was slipping into unconsciousness.

Then it all went black.

**LOL! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure how long the will be in Australia for. This is my element. Updates should be soon. Please review.**

**I have a question: do you all want them to stay in Australia or go to America or go somewhere else. Write in a review or pm me!**

**Laters… x o x o Ebb and Mic**


	41. hotel rooms are dangerous places!

**Hey peeps. This chapter is just a filler. The proper one should hopefully be up tomorrow. If you guys are looking for a really good story to read on fanfiction then I suggest that you read the untitled continuation of the Twilight saga. It is an amazing story. Enjoy the filler!**

**Bella's POV**

We had to get away from the beach as quickly as possible.

It wasn't good if the Cullens got attention.

We drove to our hotel for the first time.

The only reason that we were staying in the hotel was because the house that Emmett had bought was in Melbourne.

We walked into it.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there was white marble floors.

Beautiful would be the only way to describe it.

Edward walked up to the front counter quite confidently.

" Hello. I am here the check in for a reservation for Cullen."

The lady behind the counter was clearly flustered by Edward's obscenely good looks.

" Uhh.. yes here it is. Presidential suite for Edward Cullen. Would you like the other room keys?"

" Yes please."

She leaned down and pulled out 4 sets of keys from under the desk.

" So that is Carlisle Cullen with Esme Cullen. Alice Cullen with Jasper Hale. Isabella Swwan with Emmett Cullen. And Rosalie Hale with Edward Cullen." She handed Edward the keys and walked away from the counter.

" Emmett you have to swap rooms with me." His plea was desperate.

" No! You can't just change rooms. You have to give the office staff 24 hours warning. Now I don't want to hear anything else about this!" He snatched the keys out of Edward's hands then picked me up bridal style.

" Lets go Bella." He turned around and winked at Edward.

We got into the Elevator and went up onto the highest floor.

The room was at the very end of the corridor.

Emmett shifted my weight in his arms so that I was only resting on one. Then he opened the door.

None of the other cullens had come up or followed us even.

I was at a loss of words.

He walked into the room.

The rooms was massive. Bigger then my house back at home.

And at least 500000000000000 times better.

This was the life.

" Bella are you hungry?" He said this as he plonked me onto the white couch.

" I am." He walked into the kitchen area of the apartment.

Then he rapidly picked out ingredients and sat them in front of him.

As he was cooking the smell began to waft towards me.

It hit my nose. It was intoxicating.

It was silent.

Not awkward but kind of homey.

I heard the crackles of the oil as Emmett was cooking the meat.

He quickly finished and walked over to me.

He sat the food on my lap.

" Buon Appetite!"

The food looked great.

The colours made me think that it was Italian.

Mostly greens and reds.

I lifted the food scared of what it might taste like.

It was like I was eating heaven.

The spices were all perfect.

" Emmett, when did you learn to cook like this?!"

" During my time as an apprentice."

" What when were you an apprentice at any restaurant?" I never knew anything about this.

" Never. I think that you should go to bed now."

He once again picked me up bridal style.

He walked into the room and threw me onto the bed.

Good night.

He turned the light of and walked out of the room.

At around three in the morning I awake shivering.

Something cold was wrapped around me.

" Mmmm… Edward." I smiled as I said his name.

I lifted my head to look at his god like face.

" Guess again Bella." Emmett had his arms wrapped around me. A massive smirked was plastered on his face.

I jumped out of the bed screaming.

" You sick pervert."

" Aww Bella don't be like that. I leave now and won't do it again."

For some reason I didn't believe him.

" Okay."

I climbed back of to bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

I once again awoke. But this time it was because of the sun sneaking through a gap in the curtains.

I really had missed the sun.

My head was hurting and I didn't know why.

I lifted my head and felt around for my pillow.

I must of thrown it off the bed.

I sat up and looked for it.

Still no sign.

The was a quiet laughing coming from the corner. I followed the sound.

Emmett was sitting on the floor holding and sniffing my pillow.

" Emmett where is my pillow?" I was pretending to be oblivious to the fact tat I could see him holding it.

" It smells like you." God! Was it just me or did he get even sicker?

**( A/N LOL! This happened to one of my friends Sophie. ( the lesbian. She is not one in real life though. Just in the story.) Herbest friend Nathan did it to her. Creepy right?)**

I shuddered as he said this. It was just creepy.

He was sitting in the shadows so I hadn't seen his face yet.

I grabbed my pillow out of his hands and he stood up. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Emmett how many times did you get a fake tan?" He looked almost fluro.

" Maybe once or twice… or 30. I don't know I lost count.

I couldn't wait until Edward and the others saw this!

**I hope that you liked the chapter! I know that it is short. Please review and Updates should hopefully be soon!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic.**


	42. Emmett is not allowed near bridges

**Okay I don't have much to say but RIP Michael Jackson. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Edward's POV**

Nobody could look at Em seriously now.

Jasper and I had the same thought cross our minds.

Jasper pinned him down and I ran to the bathroom.

I came back out to see a struggling Jasper and Emmett.

I took off the lid from the tube and put some into my palm.

Emmett saw it and struggled harder.

He managed to make it out of Jasper's firm grasp.

" Jazz! Quick get him." Jasper caught up to him quickly because he tripped over a vacuum cleaner. ( A/N Sorry Hannah!)

I stalked forward and slowly knelt down onto one leg. So that I was at the same height as him.

Without realising it a dark chuckle escaped from my lips.

This made Emmett whimper with fear.

I sauntered forward and committed the unruly deed.

He walked back into Bella's room and I could her the peals of laughter coming from her beautiful mouth.

Nobody was done poking fun at Emmett though.

Rosalie as per usual picked out his clothes for the day.

It was a really small pair of white overalls and a striped brown and white blouse.

He now looked very similar to a few movie characters.

Jasper and I had died his hair an olive green colour and Rosalie had put that outfit on him.

You could see the perfect resemblance between him and an oompa loompa.

The orange was the most perfect shade.

We all howled with laughter when we saw Emmett's final look.

After we all finished laughing we decided to do some more sight seeing.

Sydney was apparently famous for two major landmarks in Australia.

The Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Sydney opera house.

Bella and I should and see a play there.

Maybe Bizet's Carmen or Puccini's Madame butterfly.

I think tat she would really appreciate the use of the different styles of music in the two.

I'll ask her about it later.

We climbed into our hire cars and drove towards the heart of Sydney.

It was nice here.

Australia is extremely multicultural.

That was something that I wasn't suspecting.

Wren't people supposed to walk around in sandels wearing blue singlets, shorts and cork hats?

I guess I really shouldn't tell anyone I thought about that.

Bella wanted to see the opera house.

He love of music was ever growing since she met me.

That was definitely a plus..

" Edward I can't wait to see the architecture on this place. In all of the pictures I have seen it looks amazing." I guess bella wasn't completely in love with music. Ooh well. I would still love her.

We stopped in one of the many car parks that were scattered across the city.

" Edward! It is so pretty. It is shadowed by the Sydney harbour bridge." Bella was practically jumping out of her skin.

People glared at us when they saw what we looked like.

But I think that it wasn't our amazing looks.

I think that it ws more the fact that Emmett still looked like an oopma loopma.

He refused to change. The only reason he did this was to make us suffer.

We walked up the amazing steps that led towards the opera house.

I had to admit it was definitely one of Australia's many splendors.

" Hey where did Emmett go?" Alice's voice was surprised that he was missing.

Before I could answer she had a vision.

Then she hit the floor laughing.

" Alice what is he going to do?" Esme asked.

" It is too hard to describe. Follow me we need to get on the bridge."

Nobody questioned what Alice said. She was usually right.

We made it onto the bridge within seconds.

All the cars were stopped and there were people standing in the middle of the road and pointing at the sky.

What was Emmett doing?!

I looked at Emmett.

He saw us and a massive smile was instantaneously on his face.

Then he began to laugh manically.

I hadn't noticed it earlier but there was something in his hand.

Oh no.

Anything but that.

He lifted up the surfboard and began his decent down the bridge.

Emmett was surfing down one of Austrlia's most iconic landmarks.

This was not going to end well.

**Soryy about ending it there and making it so short. I have been fixated about the story An untitled continuation of the Twilight saga. It is amazing. I finished reading it this morning. Also today we got a puppy. I will try and update soon but I ave another work in progress. Please review!**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic and Ziva ( Puppy!)**


	43. Evil Guppy

**I hope that you like the new chapter. Please check out my new story called 'Windsor Academy' also my new poem called 'priceless'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did my puppy probably wouldn't be so cute and a complete psycho.**

________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

Screams filled the air as they say Emmett falling.

The board began to slip of the bridge.

Then it fell and Emmett plunged into the water.

Gasps and shrieks were the only thing that sounded.

A human would have died if they fell from the height and speed that Emmett did.

But we all knew he was alive.

I knew all too well because I could hear what he was thinking.

' _I'm eating chicken tonight. Chicken tonight'_

He just fell off a massive bridge and left many people shocked. And all he could think about was food ads.

He was such an idiot.

Jasper and Rosalie had murderous glares on their faces.

_Edward. I'm walking on the bottom of the harbour. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! There's a fish looking at me! Edward save me. It's going to kill me... Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!!! It's swimming my way. Edward save me! I think it's a catfish. OH NO! It might scratch my eyes out._

Rosalie noticed the look in my eyes.

"What is he saying? Edward this is vitally important." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pinned me up against the car. A look that was almost half demented was visible on her face. " Edward you are going to tell me now or I will push Bella of this bridge."

Without giving me any time to answer she went over to grab Bella.

I luckily grabbed her fore arm before she pushed Bella.

" Rosalie you need to give some time to answer. Emmett said this: Edward. I'm walking on the bottom of the harbour. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! There's a fish looking at me! Edward save me. It's going to kill me... Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!!! It's swimming my way. Edward save me! I think it's a catfish. OH NO! It might scratch my eyes out. He's freaking out about this fish. I saw the images that were runt through his head. It was only a guppy."

A look of fear and disgust was plastered on her face.

"My baby's in trouble on the bottom on the habour and you are laughing at him. You're a monster!!"

" Rosalie get away from my boyfriend. You have no right to threaten him or call him names now step back miss thang." Bella snapped her hands in a 'z' formation. Emmett would have laughed his head of if he saw this.

" Hey, little miss Bella you cannot speak to me this way. I am a goddess and you are like the piece of gum caught on the bottom of my shoe. You think you are cool just because you are always around me. But you will never be more then just a piece of gum." As she said the last part she began poking Bella in the shoulder.

" Rosalie get away from Bella. Don't you need to go and find the dimwit that you a husband?" I tried to keep my voice steady but the anger dominated in my voice.

She skulked off. Flicking the hair on her wig behind her shoulder.

Everyone was staring at the water where Emmett had entered.

We all jumped into the car and reversed so that we were off the bridge.

Thank g-d no one was behind us.

We made it down onto one of the nearby beaches.

I called hear Emmett's frightened thoughts and Rosalie's thoughts of hatred towards Bella.

_Edward I need you to send someone into the water for my. The cat fish is after me. I think it's gotten taste of my blood!_

I wish that I could tell him that Rose was all ready down there.

That the fish wasn't a catfish.

He doesn't have any blood.

And that he was an idiot.

But that was impossible because there was no physical way for me to tell him.

" Alice you are going to have to stay here with Bella. I'm taking jasper in with me to find Emmett and Rose. I can follow his thoughts and Jasper can look for Rosalie's feelings. Rosalie hasn't been able to follow Emmett's scent because it just gets lost in the current."

I walked over and kissed bella on the cheek. I knew that nothing bad was going to happen. But I always kissed her. It was just a force of habit.

I began to walk into the water.

Not bothering to take of any items of clothing.

The sand here was really nice.

Perfectly semetrical little orbs.

They were in an array of colours staring from clear to brown.

Emmett was becoming increasingly scared. Over a guppy.

I walked around following his frightened thoughts.

_EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need you. You only get one chance in a life time to tell some one that you need them._

Wait was he quoting that from the Simpson's movie?

I eventually found him cowering behind the rock.

Still hunting him down.

I had to admit it did look HILARIOUS!

He was shaking in fear. If Bella had seen him she would be cuddling him like there was no tomorrow.

**( A/N Picture of Guppy on Profile Page!)**

I walked over to the guppy that looked intent on finding Emmett.

I put it in my mouth and swallowed it.

Emmett looked relieved but almost sad in a way.

" Edward I loved that fish!"

" What!!!! Emmett what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Edward he was my best friend. My lover." Wow too much information there.

I heard mental chuckling coming from some where.

And there was only one person who would do something like this.

Jasper.

I grabbed Emmett and began to pull him out of the water.

He shook of like a dog when he got out.

Getting everyone else wet.

Alice looked well… pissed.

Her white sun dress was destroyed and now quite see through.

Emmett was going to die.

Luckily Jasper and Rosalie walked out of the water .

All attention quickly diverted to them.

Rosalie was limp and looked like a human on some kind of sedative.

" Um Jasper do I want to know" Bella asked.

" Probably not."

Hmm I wonder what could have happened.

________________________________________________________________________

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure you check out my new stories. If you have any ideas about what happened to Rosalie tell me or I will just use the one that I initially had. Please review and I will try to update soon.

X o x o Ebb and Mic


	44. Cooking

**I hope you like this chapter. Please check out my new story "Windsor Academy." Also there is a poll on my profile page. Please vote if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Twilight when I am going out with Kellen Lutz. LOL!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I saw Rosalie in Jasper's arms and couldn't help but laugh.

She looked like a drown cat. I didn't think that was even possible for a vampire.

Emmett's booming laugh was the only thing that you could hear around the habour.

Rosalie gave him greasy.

" What the hell happened?" Edward's tried to sound shocked but he didn't fool any of us.

" There was a crab that stole her Jimmy Choo shoes. It was hilarious. She was about to grab the crab when it buried itself in the sand." I tried to stifle a laugh but it was impossible. I burst out laughing.

Rosalie charged at me and the next second I was in the water.

Alice screamed.

I knew exactly why. I was wearing her new white Prada bag.

She ran into water.

My arms and legs were flailing.

She came over and picked me up.

She grabbed the bag off my shoulder and walked out of the water. Leaving me to drown.

" Alice!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you leave Bella in the water to drown?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Edward was furious.

He quickly ran into the water and grabbed me around the waist. Then swam back to the shore.

" Edward calm down. I'm fine. Seriously." He gave me a shocked look.

" Bella!!! You could have drowned."

" Edward cut it out. I grew up near the beach. I can swim." He shook his head at my remark.

" Let's just go to the hotel. I need to hunt." Edward turned around and we all followed him.

The hotel lobby was practically deserted.

Only a few people idled around.

We went up to our room and Emmett was already on the couch playing on the x box.

Edward rushed in the door along with the rest of the Cullens.

" Bella we're going hunting I need to blow off some steam." I nodded at Edward.

" YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to drink some koala bear blood." Emmett was bouncy up and down.

" Emmett shut up. You're not going. Plus koalas are not bears." Edward's voice was plain and showed no emotions.

Emmett's face immediately sunk.

I can't believe that Edward was willing to leave me alone with Emmett after what happened last time. We killed Barney.

I wonder if he remembered what happened last time.

Of course he remembered. He was probably just too angry and stubborn to care.

Oh well.

I walked up to him and stood up on my toes. Attempting to give him a kiss.

He bent down and reluctantly gave me one.

" See ya guys." Emmett seemed to perk up almost instantaneously.

He had an idea.

Edward suddenly looked his real age. But he just shook it off and walked out of the room.

This couldn't be good.

Once they were all gone Emmett was holding me bridal style.

" Emmett put me down." I started hitting his chest. Giggling the whole time.

" Oh Bella! I can make you giggle. That is something good to know. So do you want to know what we are going to do?"

" Yes!... No… Hmm. Maybe. I don't know. Emmett I need your help." He dropped me on my feet and was gone. " Emmett where are you?"

I heard a noise from the study.

What was he doing.

I ran in there.

" Emmett are you in here?" The chair in front of me began to turn around.

Emmett was sitting in the seat in a black Armani suit, black tie and blood red shirt.

" So you come to me in your time of need and expect me to help you? Very interesting." He was using an extremely bad Italian accent and stroking his Cat.

Mr. Fluffles was his child hood pet. He had him stuffed after he was changed into a vampire. He came on holidays with us everywhere!

" Emmett stop mucking around. You look like some bad impersonator of the godfather." He gave me a glare that would have stopped the devil itself. Then smiled. " Bella we are going to make a cake."

I laughed. " Emmett you can't eat cake and I wouldn't be able to finish a whole one by myself."

He chuckled evilly. " We are not going to eat it. You are going to throw it in Edward's face." My face dropped. I couldn't do that! Well I guess I could.

" Okay. Let's get cooking." We rushed off to the kitchen and prepared to cook.

Emmett had pulled out some weird ingredients like chicken necks and cheese.

" Emmett when was the last time that you made a cake?" He looked into my eyes and gave me a puppy dog look.

" On my tenth birthday with my mum." That would explain the weird choice of ingredients.

" Okay. Well let's follow a recipe." He nodded and we began to cook.

It was really awkward and quiet. Emmett was concentrating extremely hard. I had a way to have some fun.

I grabbed the flour and poured the whole packet over his head.

" Sorry Emmett. It was my clumsiness." He looked angry but when I added the clumsiness part in he acted like nothing had happened.

" Em can you pass me the cake. I need to put it in the oven. You can start making the icing." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Okay."

I put the cake in the oven and by the time I turned back around he had finished the icing.

" Look Bella! I made it. It is a colour that I called Blellow." It was green. He had just mixed yellow and blue. Hence the name Blellow.

" Emmett that is green."

" No stupid it's blellow. Is the cake ready? I heard the beeper." I looked around and saw the brown cake.

" It's done." I pulled it out and the icing was straight away on the cake.

" Bella Eddie's home. I can see the car." This was going to be good.

E rushed around. I grabbed the cake and hid behind the door.

" Bella I'm back. Are you okay?" I jump out from behind the door and threw the cake in his face.

I took a step back and saw the shocked look on his face.

" BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oops!

________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. People who were reviewing at the beginning seemed to have disappeared. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed added the story as a favourite or alert and added me as one of their favourite authors. Love you guys!

X o x o Ebb and Mic


	45. Koala

**Enjoy the Chapter!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: A dog stole my copy of me owning Twilight. So I guess I don't own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

The look on Edward's face was hilarious. Then it changed into a smile.

That to normal girl would be a good thing.

But for me – in this current situation- it wasn't a good thing.

" RUN!" Alice had put her head around the corner.

I began to run. But I knew that I wasn't going to get far.

I quickly ran around the corner. But was caught by Mr. Cake Face.

I was now covered in cake. But I don't think he thought that I was covered enough.

He began to kiss my collarbone slowly making his way up to my lips.

I wasn't complaining. This was probably the best punishment that I had ever.

I started kissing my mouth. Cream and cake was going in.

I pulled away from Edward extremely reluctantly.

" Emmett! Our cake taste so good. We have to make another one." He walked over to where Edward and I were standing.

Then he put his hands on either side of Edward's face then licked his cheek.

" Bella it doesn't taste good at all. What were you talking about?" I cracked up laughing.

Normal people don't lick their brother's faces.

But I guess that you really couldn't call Emmett normal.

" Emmett… of… course… you… don't… like… it… Your… a … vampire…" I managed to choke this out while laughing.

" Yeah I guess so. We should make a cake but with blood in it. Koala bear blood! I'll be back."

Before I could object he was already gone.

NO! He was going to kill a koala.

" Edward!!!! You need to stop him. He is going to kill a koala." Edward just shrugged.

" It's too late Bella. I would never catch up with him now." I felt like crying. This was partly my fault.

He pulled me into a hug and I got more cake on me.

Edward started to like it off.

Then he threw it all back onto the floor.

" EDWARD!" I was shocked. Edward always acted like such a gentleman around me.

" What? It didn't sit well with my stomach." I walked out of my room and stuck my face down on the pillow.

My pillow was sticky though.

I sat up an immediately knew what it was.

" EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I knew that he wasn't here but I couldn't help but yell out his name.

There was tooth paste thickly spread over pillow. And now also on my face.

EWW!

Emmett was going to feel my wrath.

" Honey I'm home." Emmett walked in te door like nothing had happened.

I walked to where Emmett was standing.

"Awww!" In his are was an extremely fat Koala.

It was so cute.

" Emmett where did you get it?" I walked over and started patting it. It was so soft.

" Well apparently you can't just find them anywhere. SOO… I took it from the zoo. They won't mind. I left a very generous donation."

" What did you leave?" I asked.

" I left a signed photograph of me."

" WHAT! Emmett they can find you now. They have a photo and your name." Edward was furious.

" Quick pack all of your stuff. We won't be able to go to Melbourne if they notice before we get on our flight." Edward already had all of my stuff.

He lifted me up and pulled me into his room.

Then he packed all of his stuff.

" Guys hurry up. Emmett did something stupid… AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Edwards's voice was fast and angger filled.

Everyone quickly packed all of there stuff and we were off to the airport.

We filed through the door.

" Edward don't we need tickets?" Just as I finished saying this he ran over to one of the counters.

" Can I please get 8 tickets in first class?" He tried to act nice but a hint of irritation came through.

" Yes. Are you traveling with any pets or bags?" The lady behind the counter was flirting with him.

" Yes we have a dog and 8 bags." His lie about the dog sounded perfect and amost rehearsed. Like he was expecting it.

" Okay, you will need to put you bags down to be weighed and the dog will also need to put down." We all walked over and put everything down. " You will need to hurry your plane is leaving soon Go to gate number 23."

We nodded and rushed off.

We sat down in at gate 23.

We actually had plenty of time.

I was sitting down puffing.

While trying to get my breath back I saw Emmett. I mean Esmeralda.

Why was h pretending to be model Emmett and when did he change clothes.

" Emmett what are you wearing?" He walked over to me and put his index finger over my lips.

" Shush. I'm not Emmett. I'm Esmeralda." He turned around and started to walk. He started shaking his hips.

I quickly grabbed his arm.

" Emmett did you put tooth paste on my pillow?" He looked at me like he was really offended.

" It wasn't me! I wouldn't ever do something that childish… no wait I would. But I swear it wasn't me. It was Jasper and I know why he did it!" Well I wasn't expecting that.

" Why would he do that? I never did anything to him."

" Alice told him to do it because you wouldn't let her buy you any new clothes. She got angry and Jasper does everything for Alice." I nodded.

" Alice. I'm never going shopping with you again. I'm just going to wear my old sweats and a holey shirt every where. A girl only needs one outfit right?" I said really sarcastically. She wasn't going to react to this that well.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She actually took it better then I thought she would.

She came over to me and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

" Bella what the hell is wrong with you?!"

" All passengers for flight SX327 now boarding."

I quickly jumped up and walked away.

Saved by the plane!

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please review. Updates should hopefully be soon!**

**X o x o Ebb and ****Mic**


	46. Not again Emmett

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

I was recently really starting to hate family holidays.

Why did we have to go as a family?

Everyone was having their own little problems at the moment.

Emmett, I mean Esmeralda was being a twit.

Alice was begging Bella consistently.

Jasper was getting annoyed by a horny flight attendant.

Rosalie was in the toilet because the hair in her wig was falling out.

Esme and Carlisle were sharing a 'special' moment.

And I had to sit here and listen to the problems in their heads because they were all screaming them.

Sometimes having extra abilities is hard.

Actually not all of them would be super hard.

Like Aro. He can chose when he wants to hear some ones mind. Whereas I sit here always mumbling like an idiot.

" Edward!" That was probably the last person on the earth that I wanted to talk to right now.

" Hi Tanya. What are you doing in Australia?" My voice was extremely dull but I tried to find some enthusiasm and put it in. But I didn't have any.

" Well I came to see Australia clearly. I wanted to see the people on their front porches in cork hats and a blue singlet drinking Fosters because they are having a break from farming. But people aren't like that. They are normal."

**( A/N I had to write the stereotype for Australians like you see on t.v I love watching those shows because we don't do anything like that. Well some people close or in the desert do.)**

" Yeah they are fairly normal." I really didn't want to talk to her right now.

" So what are doing here?" Being bored out of my mind by you.

" Where he because Emmett got a job at the Melbourne zoo. So now we are coming down here. I wonder if we have to go to school?"

" I hate you Edward. I would love to live in Melbourne. Did you know that it is the fashion capital of Australia?" As soon as she said that, Alice's head popped up like a meerkat's. It was actually quite funny.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella you can't escape my wrath!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We are going to the fashion capital of Australia." Then I heard an evil laugh. But this one was high and tinkly. Alice was going to get her revenge.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maybe I should save Bella. No cause I would get more hugs if she has been tormented. She'll need to be comforted.

When I looked back up Tanya was gone.

Strange.

I could see Bella getting up and walking towards me.

She was about halfway there when some sleazy business man pulled her onto his lap.

She tried to get away from him but he had his hands tightly wrapped around her waist.

" Oh come on baby. Don't try to struggle. You know you want me." He kept wiggling his eyebrows at her.

" Go away. I have a boyfriend." She started hitting him.

" Well he doesn't have to know."

Without me realising my body was beginning to walk towards this guy.

Then, I punched him in the nose.

Blood immediately began to pour out of it.

I started walking away with Bella when I thought of something to say to signore creepo.

" I'm here boyfriend and yes I do know what you were getting at."

I took her over to where I was sitting.

She nuzzled her head into my shoulders.

I loved her warmth and smell.

" Edward I love you." No matter how many times I had heard that I still loved it.

" I know you do. I love you too."

We just sat there for a while. Neither of us talked. It was actually quite peaceful.

" All passengers will need to be seated and buckled in. The plane is about to land."

I gave Bella a peck on the cheek then she went to go and sit done.

Signore creepo didn't bother her on the way back though.

That was a good choice.

He wouldn't want a fractured cheek.

I pulled my belt on and waited for landing.

It didn't take long before I felt the wheels hit the runway.

I grabbed my stuff from the overhead compartment and got off the plane.

Bella was waiting there for me.

I came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

We walked out and were completely shocked by what we saw.

Emmett kissing signore creepo.

" EMMETT WHAT THE HELL!" I turned around to see a furious Rosalie. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. I think it was to stop her from going and killing Emmett and the other guy.

" Esmeralda who is that sexy lady screaming over there?" He was shorter then Emmett. It looked funny. Kind of like Hagrid and that lady in Harry Potter.

" Um… that is my girlfriend. Actually no. She's my wife" He was using a different voice so that he sounded like a lady. That other guy wouldn't have been able to guess that he was a guy.

The guy jumped back shocked.

" You're a lesbian?!" Emmett started laughing.

" No I'm Bi." The guy came back to Emmett and started kissing.

Em pushed him off.

" Dude did you not hear what I just said? I'M MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He used his real voice with out realising.

" You're a guy?!?!?!?!?!?!" While he was saying this Emmett pulled off the wig.

" Yep. Oh and by the way, you are a great kisser." The guy ran away screaming.

Rosalie grabbed him by the ear and began to pull him out of the airport.

He started screaming like a child.

I was not going to let him live this down.

He was a guy in a tank top, mini skirt and stilettos.

I pulled out my phone and started recording.

This was definitely going on you tube.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you like the chapter. Please check out my new story Windsor academy. I'm trying a new style of writing and I just want some advice on it. Please review. I have almost gotten 200. So thank you to everyone that has previously reviewed. Updates should be soon.**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic.**


	47. Barbe House!

****

I hope you like the chapter. I was told by my 200th reviewer that it needed more Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't really think of anything that they could do. But this is something. So I hope you like it.

* * *

Esme's POV

Don't have kids.

Especially if they are teenagers and are staying that way for eternity!

No, I love my kids. It's just what they do when Carlisle and I aren't around that gets me angry.

I think that they have killed the most people we ever have together this year.

AND, they were all celebrities.

They eventually found the bodies of the Jonas brothers and Hannah Montana.

Then they had a huge memorial service.

Emmett had begged me to let him go.

But I refused to give in.

HE HAD KILLED THEM.

We were now in Melbourne and heading towards our new home.

I was so excited about seeing it.

If it was horrible then it was time to do some renovations.

The kids were bickering in the back seat about whos bag of peanuts it was.

" Guys, you don't eat peanuts." Bella said extremely shyly. I knew she wouldn't want to be pulled into this arguement.

" Bella it is the moral of the peanuts. I must have them." After Emmett had said that, he leapt over the seat in an attempt to grab them. But to no avail.

" Kids give me the peanuts!" I used a tone that was a little bit sterner then my usual. I wouldn't want to scare anyone.

They looked at me then continued fighting for the bag of peanuts.

" GIVE ME THE BAG OF PEANUTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oops! My mean voice slipped out.

They all turned around and looked at me in shock.

The Jasper grabbed the bag of peanuts and handed them to me.

Everything was silent.

They were being perfect little angels.

Maybe I should use my angry voice more often.

I leant over the chair and handed the bag of peanuts to Bella. She took them reluctantly.

The silence was beginning to become extremely awkward.

Edward- probably hearing my thoughts- Began to talk.

" So mum what type of car am I getting?"

" Um Edward this is going to be really hard to tell you... but, you're not the legal driving age. Everybody else will be able to drive because they are eighteen or older. But you are too young. Also all of you are legally allowed to drink alcohol. The drinking age is also eighteen. " Well that is prbably the hardest thing that I was ever going to say to him.

" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett's booming laughter started to shake the car.

Edward was clearly the person who would be left out of all the fun.

Before Edward could rip Emmett's head off, Alicestarted shrieking.

" Alice what is wrong?" Alice didn't usually just sit there and start screaming.

" The house! I can see it." I whipped my head around and I swear that I could have started screaming too.

The house- although a 20th century looking one- was bright pink.

" Emmett what were you thinking?" I would have been on the verge of tears if I was human. But my renovating self was going crazy. She was going to have to come out.

" I was thinking that I wanted to live in a house that looked like Barbie's." I swear this boy has some serious issues.

" Esme don't get angry love. This is the time when you can do what you love. Renovate." I loved Carlisle. He was always there when I needed him.

We stopped out the front of this monster of a house.

It looked hideous.

" Kids go out. Maybe you shold go mini golfing. Carlisle and I are going to fix this house."

The kids slowely walked away like they had seen a ghost.

" Carlisle lets go shop."

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short but I have some friends coming over today and I wanted to give you something. The next chapter will be in Carlisle's POv. Please review. I will try and update as soon as possible. But that may not be possible because I have to go to this dancing camp. REVIEW**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	48. Holy windmills Barbie and School

I hope that you like the new chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I was on a dancing camp then I updated my other story. Forgive me. LOL anyways enjoy the chapter.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Emmett's POV

We were currently running away from the mini golf centre.

How was I supposed to know that you shouldn't throw the balls through things.

I actually liked the sound of a holy windmill.

I already knew how Edward would react. He was such a Drama queen.

I was running with Bella over my shoulder.

She kept falling over.

At one stage the manager of the mini golf place caught her.

I punched him in the face and ran.

It was hard keeping a human speed.

Plus it was boring.

I threw Bella into the back seat of my car then everyone else piled in.

" Emmett. If you were planning on living I wouldn't tell Mum and Dad that you made a holy windmill." Jasper's voice was calm like always. I couldn't help but laugh whenever he spoke. He sounded like a girl.

" Emmett shut up. Everyone is already angry at you. You wouldn't want to make Jasper angry as well." Stupid mind reading vampire!

" Seriously Em, shut up. And could you drive any slower? I think that we are at slug pace at the moment." I knew that Edward would really be the only person who was angry at me.

" Yes I can drive slower but I won't because I want to see our new house." That put Edward back into his place.

The rest of the ride home was pretty much quiet.

I kept mind laughing at Edward because he couldn't drive here. Or drink.

I love being the legal age and watching my little bro suffer.

Ahh. Good times.

We pulled up at the house.

All of the girls sighed.

" WHAT DID ESME DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL BARBIE HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I could have cried if that was physically possible.

It was an icky cream colour.

And there was gross ivy climbing up the walls.

My beautiful house...Destroyed.

I got out of the car and fell to my knees.

" WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?????????????"

Esme and Carlisle came running out of the house with extremely worried expressions on their faces.

" What's the matter? Are you hurt?" They both said in synchronisation.

" What did you do to our house?" I pretended to sob so that they would be more worried.

" Carlisle and I renovated it. DO you have an issue with that?" I looked up into Esme's eyes. I knew why she was so narky. She hadn't hunted in a while. Ther4e was only a small gold ring around her pupil.

Pupil that's a funny word.

" Yes I have an issue with that. You destroyed my Barbie house." I snapped my fingers in a 'z' formation in front of her face.

Yeah that's right Emmett has attitude.

" Emmett cut it out. Esme has done such a good job with this house. I know you'll love your room." I couldn't look Carlisle in the eyes. I always got shivers when I did. He had like this weird power that made me believe everything he said.

I got up off the ground and began to walk towards the house.

Everyone followed me.

" OMG!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO BORING. IT LOOKS LIKE OUR OLD HOUSE." It was true everything was exactly the same. Even the white on white colour scheme.

I was going to have to fix this.

Just when everyone was out of the house.

" So where is my room?" My voice had returned to itself again.

" Okay we are going to go to everyones room in alphabetical order. You each get your own room because I wanted to do a lot of renovating." I have officially decided that I don't like Esme.

"Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, jasper ,Rosalie. That will be the order."

We followed Carlisle up the stairs.

Alice's room was bright pink. Clothes and accessories lined every wall.

An ear piercing screamed filled the room.

Then Alice ran over to a pair of shoes.

" How did you get these? The new Jimmy Choo line is available yet." She started jumping up and down, then ran over to Esme and gave her a hug.

" I have contacts."

**( A/N Shoes on profile.)**

We went to Bella's room next.

It was like a library.

Books lined every wall.

Edward's room was simple and had all of his music from back at home.

I was now bouncing.

It was my room next.

I walked in and screamed.

" What's the matter Emmett?" Esme's voice sounded distressed.

" Fish."

" Yeah what's wrong with the fish?"

" That was the catfish that was going to eat me. Didn't Edward eat it?"

" Emmett it's a guppy. It didn't try to kill you and yes Edward did eat it. But I will not condone senseless behaviour in my house. We do not kill animals unless we are feeding."

I ignored Esme and looked around the rest of my room.

Barbie dolls lined every inch of the walls.

Every single barbie doll ever made was in my room.

I felt like a vampire in a store that sells people.

"Emmett you can enjoy your room later. We still need to see Jasper's and Rosalie's." We all walked out of the room and towards the other two.

Jasper's room was army themed and he had the sickest video game system set up.

Rosalie's room had mirrors on all of the walls and pictures of her on the roof and floor.

It was actually quite freaky.

We had just finished walking out of Rosalie's room when Esme and Carlisle called us to the dining room.

" Kids sit down. Esme and I have some very important news to tell you. You will be going to school here. Everyone except for Emmett who will be working at the zoo. The girls will be going to Sacred Heart Girls' College and the boys will be going to Mazenod boys college. Understood." I started laughing while the rest of my family was arguing.

" I can't go to a catholic girls school. I'll have to wear a uniform!" Alice looked like she was about to cry.

" Yep and you will be catching the train to school."

Ha ha. I get out of yet another situation.

Emmett five hundred gagillion. Family 2.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked the chapter. I will try and update soon. Please review.

X o x o Ebb and Mic.


	49. ARGH GERMS!

**Okay here is the new chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Twilight I wouldn't be the sad little person who wastes all their spare time writing fan fictions. Would I?  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice's POV**

Bella, Edward, Jasper and I were all laughing at the moment and I am pretty sure that that carriage of the train was shaking.

Rosalie was running up and down the aisle in an attempt to escape the germs.

" ARGH! They're chasing me...They're EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We all couldn't care less about anything on the train. We were all lazy around on the seats.

If Emmett was here he would probably be licking one of the poles right now.

" Now approaching Springvale station." A very irritating voice said over the p. A. System.

I gave Jasper a hug and a kiss and watched as he clambered off the train.

"Bella watch out there is a germ on you."

Rosalie was becoming more frantic and stressed out by the second.

From where the guys got off, it was about 10 minutes to our station.

I had already memorised them all.

It went: Berwick, Narre Warren, Hallam, Dandenong, Yarramen, Noble Park, Sandown Park, Springvale, Westall, Clayton, Huntingdale then our station Oakleigh.

I sat down and tried to cope with the hideous uniforms that we were wearing.

They gave me the shivers.

Long, grey, nurse looking dresses that had to go below your knee.

Then we had a navy blue jumper and blazer.

" Now approaching Oakleigh station."

I grabbed my school bag and jumped up.

Then I pushed the buttons and the door opened.

It was like magic.

We had no idea where we were going so we decided to just follow the massive group of girls that we streaming from the station.

We cross the road and walked under a bridge.

It was lined with pigeons.

Mountains of pigeon poo lined the sides of the pathways.

We walked together in a straight line and watched as other girls walked passed us and gasped.

All though I was already used to it happening all the time I still didn't not feel embarrassed.

It was awfully flattering but still extremely embarrassing.

We crossed another road and walked down the street.

It was lined with shops. From a coffee shop, to a gardening shop, a dress making shop and a flower shop.

We continued to follow the long line of girls.

The school was extremely small. Smaller then our school at Forks.

We walked into the school grounds the main building was green and red.

We walked uneasily up the steps and over to the reception.

" Hello, I am Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan. This is our first day here." The lady behind the counter looked up at us from under her glasses. She was and averagely pretty.

Instead of answering me she walked away to go and grab some sheets of paper.

" You are all in 12 blue. That is in the a building." She handed us the sheets and returned to her work at the computer.

We walked into the courtyard and stood there.

We didn't know where the a building was.

Were we supposed to get a map or something?

I stood there for a second then had a vision.

Bella and Rose were immediately by my side shaking me.

We received many strange looks.

" Alice, what's the matter?" Bella's eyes were boring into mine.

I didn't look at her. Instead I just walked over to where we needed to be.

They both followed closely behind.

" Alice give me your timetable. I need to see if we have any classes together." I passed Bella my timetable.

She stopped right in the middle of where everyone was standing.

Bella really couldn't multi task.

We followed the stairs up into the year twelve foyer.

The school had an extremely basic set up so it wasn't hard to find our room.

" ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE, ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella was jumping up and down hysterically. " We have all of our classes together.

I nodded and walked into the classroom.

I don't really know why I was so nervous.

This wasn't the first time that I had changed schools.

We opened the door then jumped back and gasped.

Sitting in the corner was Gabriella Cilmi.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Short chapter. I know. Lol this is my school and it's weird because Gabriella Cilmi will be coming to our school. I hope you liked it. It was mostly just a filler chapter. So sorry. Please review and I will try and update soon!**


	50. SCHOOL!

**Sorry for the late update. I've been tired. Probably not my best excuse ever. Please enjoy the chapter! 60,000 words!!!!!! party!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own the extremely strange and crazy plot of this story!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper's POV**

Starting school once again was not on my list of things to do when one gets bored.

We got off the train and followed the extremely long line of boys that were in the same uniform as us.

It led to a bus stop.

Great.

I noticed something strange out of the corner of my eye.

" EMMETT?!" Why would he be here?

" What are you doing here?"

He shrugged and began to speak.

" Work isn't until 5 tonight. I was sitting at home and I got bored. Sooooooo, I asked mum and dad if I could go to school with you guys. They enrolled me and that is why I am here." He said in a sickenly chirpy way.

We had to catch to means of public transport.

I internally groaned.

The situation probably wasn't helped by the fact that Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat.

" Emmett what are you so happy about?" The irritation was clearly visible in my voice.

"We are going to an all boys' school. Do you know how many bachelors will be here." There was something seriously wrong going wrong in his head.

" Emmett. I swear sometimes you are a girl." Emmett looked over to me and smiled.

" I am a girl. I've been taking oestrogen the last couple of months." AHH! Too much information.

Edward and I looked at him as if he had gone completely mental.

He just smiled.

He sat down on a bench and started swinging his legs like a five year old.

Edward gave me a look and it looked like he was saying ' I know'.

I started to laugh for some strange reason.

I really couldn't fathom the reason why he would be going to such length to practically change into a women.

Edward started to laugh at my internal thinking.

The bus arrived and it was like a race to it.

There was only one bus and hundreds of boys.

This was not going to end well.

We all raced.

Of course Edward and I were going to make it there first. We were the vampires.

The bus pulled and we quickly rushed onto it.

Safe.

Emmett was skipping up the aisle of the bus.

" Guys. We have to go down the back. They are the best seats."

Both Edward and I groaned.

Why us?!?!?!

Why did we have to be punished in a way that would make humans go crazy within seconds?

We walked over and sat down next to Emmett.

I felt like slapping the smile off of his face.

We watched as the streets went by.

Slowly we pulled up towards our new school.

We got off the bus and headed for the reception.

" Hello, I am Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett and friend Jasper Hale."

The lady looked up at us and sucked in a deep breath.

Humans never failed to amaze me.

I started to laugh as I heard her heart increasing in speed.

She handed us our timetables and we entered the school.

It was actually fairly big. That shocked me.

We had all of the same classes together.

That was a massive relief.

It was easy to find where you needed to go with Edward around.

With his help we managed to make it to all of our classes on time.

The first was art.

I despised art. It was the worst subject ever!

I got all of my books and headed to class.

We all sat down and waited for the teacher to come.

I felt and saw Edward stiffen next to me. Then a massive smile stretched across his face.

I saw the door beginning to open but I didn't see a head or any parts of a person's body through the mirror on the door.

The teacher walked through the door.

Everyone started laughing and there was an obvious reason why.

Emmett squealed and ran up to the teacher.

He then gave him a hug.

" Gary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The laughing stopped.

Edward and I waved towards the small vampire.

He hadn't become attractive at all when he was changed into a vampire.

He look practically identical.

Only he had red eyes and paler skin.

He was wearing a pair of skinny legged jeans which were white.

A low cut, tie dye shirt.

And a pair of leather shoes.

He looked hideous.

I should know. Alice is my wife.

He turned around to the white board and began to draw something.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again I am sorry for the late update and short chapter. Yes this was another filler. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story or not. Please tell me if I should. I'll find other ways so that I don't find it boring to write if you tell me to continue. Please review.**

**X o x o Ebb**


	51. Well that's not normal!

**I hope everyone likes the chapter! UPDATED!!!!! So it is longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Recap_

_I nodded and walked into the classroom._

_I don't really know why I was so nervous._

_This wasn't the first time that I had changed schools._

_We opened the door then jumped back and gasped._

_Sitting in the corner was Gabriella Cilmi._

**Bella's POV**

" OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice was screaming and running around the classroom at the same time.

Strange little pixie.

Rosalie wasn't much better.

She was practically rocking in the corner.

Had they never seen a celebrity before?

Everyone was looking at us strangly.

I couldn't really blame them.

The new girls were freaks.

I just stood there. Awkwardly in the doorway.

I noticed a small girl walking towards me.

She was much smaller then Alice.

" Hi. I'm Phuong-Dan. But everyone calls me Danielle." She said shyly.

She was extremely small and looked like she was from Vietnam.

I smiled.

" I'm Bella. And the two girls that I walked in with are Alice and Rosalie. They get a little excited over celebrities."

As soon as I started talking she looked up.

" You're not Australian. You're American." I knew the accent was going to be noticed but it was still extremely embarrassing. I blushed bright red.

" Yeah I am. I just moved from Washington." She nodded as if she was thinking about something.

I had a sudden urge to pick her up and hug her.

She was like the little doll that I never had when I was growing up.

Alice was calm enough to walk over.

I couldn't say much for Rose.

" Hi, I'm Alice." Alice put her hand out and Danielle shook it.

" I'm Phuong-Dan. But call me Danielle."

We heard a bell go so we all took a seat.

I sat down the back with Danielle.

Alice sat down on the other side of me with Rose beside her.

A short teacher walked into the room.

His hair was grey and he was slightly balding.

" Good morning everyone I am Mr. Cullen." I perked up at the name.

Hmm... Cullen.

Oops! Bella, snap out of it!!

I noticed that all of the girls stood up as he entered to room.

Weird.

I followed the example then everyone said good morning.

He sat down and began to say the role.

" Ebony Anderson?"

" Here."

" Alice Cullen?"

" Here!"

...

"Rosalie Hale?"

...

"Cassandra Mamet?"

" Here."

....

" Bella Swan?"

"Here."

...

" Rachel Yip?"

"Here."

He walked out of the room and we headed for our first subject.

Science with Mr. Vinton.

I don't know why, but for some reason when I see that name I shudder.

Danielle was immediately by my side and leading the way.

I had to get something off my chest so I just asked it.

" Danielle, what is Mr. Cullen's first name?" She looked up at me. A little bit shocked by the question.

" umm.. I think that it is Gary."

Alice Rosalie and I all started to scream.

We received many more weird looks.

Danielle looked perplexed.

" Is there something that I missed?" I couldn't help but laugh at her when she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Gary... Cullen... was... our... brother's... Boyfriend... at... one... stage." I managed to get out between giggles.

She nodded.

We continued to walk through the school.

We were on the third floor and outside a room called d 22.

There was a sign next to it saying ' biology room'.

I love biology rooms.

There is just something about them.

Maybe it could do with the fact that Edward and I practically met in a biology room.

A rather short man began walking towards us.

A smile stretching across his face.

Was that supposed to be a good sign?

It kind of freaked me out.

He motioned us towalk in. So... you'll never guess what!......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

We walked in!!!!!

The tables were all in rows.

I despised rows.

We all stood behind the seats and said good morning.

Then we got straight into work.

" Okay. Today class we will be studying the anatomy of your average possum. And yes I do know it is the first day back. I wanted to do something fun with you. Now are you going to sit there all day and stare at me or are you going to get started with your experiment?"

We all immediately got up and walked over to a cupboard.

It was filled with lab coats and goggles.

I guess that the goggles were for any blood splatter.

You wouldn't want any of that crap in your eyes.

As we were walking over to the lab tables an Indian looking man came walking into the classroom. He was pushing a trolley filled with the possums.

" Everyone say hi to Mr. Anuck. He is in charge of the prep room around the corner." We all mumbled a hello.

Then we walked over and each received one of the possums.

Danielle was by my side straight5 away.

She was kind of like a lolly stuck to the bottom of your shoe.

They are always with you and are extremely sweet.

" Hey Bella. I look so scientifical." I couldn't help but go awwwww.

She was my age for goodness sake. It wasn't like she was three.

But she was just so cute.

" Bella would you like to be partners with me?" She was looking down at her feet.

" Sure." Her head whipped up and she hugged me. Then pulled away almost instantly blushing furiously.

I was guessing that it wasn't normal for Vietnamese people to show public affection.

" Well let's get started," I said breaking the awkward silence.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you liked the chapter. Love you all especially everyone who reviewed. You guys get a mention. Thanks to:**_

_**purplee cullencahill**_

_**Gracs**_

_**Kay-pattz**_

_**Fairyfloss101**_

_**Jrssica**_

_**Poliahu2496**_

**_Jordy!!!_**

_**Please review and I will try to update soon!**_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sneak peak**_

_I looked up at Emmett who had an extremely smug look._

_I his hand was a taco._

" _Hey mumbo, mumbo, I've got a taco!"_


	52. Thane?

**I'm BACK!!! Okay sorry for not updating my world practically caved in last week and then mum said I can't write stories because I got so far behind on my homework it was ridiculous. Any way that doesn't matter. I hope you like the chapter!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

I managed to survive through art.

But it wasn't easy.

Gary- when everyone wasn't looking- starting waving at me. Then when people started to look at him he would break out in a fit of giggles.

It was so irritating.

Right now we were sitting outside for recess.

It was actually a pretty nice looking school.

I think that I could get used to it.

" Yo, eddy boy look at that guy over there!"

" Emmett DON"T CALL ME EDDY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I practically screamed at him.

All of the birds lifted from the trees and all eyes were on us.

It was extremely unnerving.

"OHHHHH, eddy boy is getting a lot of attention now." I looked down at the food that had been completely crushed.

It was now around the size of a pea and before it was an apple and an orange.

Whoops!

Jazz came and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" Ah bro you should calm down. Your turning blue. I didn't know that was possible. Hmm... I should probably speak to Carlisle about that." I gave jazz a death glare. Then closed my eyes.

I started to calm down when I closed my eyes.

Bella flooded into my mind.

I sat there like that for about ten minutes.

Then I felt it.

It was warm and slimy.

I didn't open my eyes though.

The thing went away.

I heard the conversations going on around me. Including Emmett's and Jasper's about how hot Bella's legs were.

I wanted to slap them both, but if I opened my eyes then that would mean they would have won.

I felt the slimy thing on my face again. But resisted the urge to open my eyes.

It went away.

But then it happened...AGAIN.

Then went away.

But happened again.

Then went away again.

But happened again.

I couldn't do it any longer.

I opened my eyes.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

This was definitely the grossest thing that had ever happened to me.

Well maybe not as gross as the time when Emmett super glued lettuce to my hair.

Then stuck slugs in my hair to eat the lettuce.

" Emmett, Why the hell are you licking my face?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Em and jazz looked at each other, then began to smile at each other. Very evilly.

" You zoned out there for ages. And well... Emmett really wanted to know what you tasted like because you smell so good. So he began to lick you. It seemed to have also brought you out of your trance." Jasper's smile broadened as he spoke.

I glared at him.

" You taste like daffodils." Emmett" smiled lengthened as well.

They both began to laugh.

I smacked them both on the back of the head.

" For starters, I did not zone out. I was ignoring you. And secondly I don't taste like daffodils!"

Jasper and Emmett laughed harder.

" So you've tasted yourself before. Oh oh. I know, you clean yourself like how a dog does. That's how you know what you taste like. Right?" said Emmett.

I stood up and walked away.

Extremely disgruntled.

I kept walking down the pathway. People looked at me like I was nuts.

They probably saw the little performance that I gave before.

I was stopped when a guy walked in front of where I was walking.

" Hi! I'm Thane." Thane? That's a weird name.

" Uh. Hi Thane. I'm Edward." He gave me a greasy.

That was really weird.

" My name ith not Thane It'th Thane." Oh I get it. This guy has a lisp.

A really bad one at that.

I searched his thoughts for his real name.

_Stupid guy. Doesn't even understand English. He's probably from Sweden or somewhere like that. He is really pale. I can't believe he can't hear my name. I mean how hard is it to understand the name Zane?_

I tried not to laugh.

Humans were definitely weird creatures.

" Hi Zane." He smiled like a kid who had just cornered Santa Claus in to a corner.

It was scary!

I looked around.

There was no escaping this evil little kid.

Maybe i could snap is neck.

I mean it's not like anyone would care.

Would they?

" Tho Edward, what year level are you in?"

" I'm in year twelve. Today's my first day of School here. I only came to Australia about a week ago."

" Theriouthly?! Wow. You American aren't you. I can tell by the acthent."

I nodded.

" Well I better get going. I wouldn't want to be late for class." He nodded and I tried to walk away at a human pace. But that was really impossible. I was scared.

I mean I don't say that to many things, but for some reason that guy really scared me!

School seemed o go fairly quickly. Most of the time I would just let my thoughts wander towards Bella.

She really was the ying to my yang.

The beat to my heart.

The pop to my tarts.

School wasn't too bad if you've done it a million times.

We were only looking at retinal capillaries. I mean how easy could it really get?

I was at lunch before I knew it.

Jazz and I walked to the canteen together.

Emmett had disappeared.

That could mean only one thing.

He was up to something.

We walked up to the ' canteen' to get our lunch.

I just got whatever. My mind was in a blur.

Jazz did the same thing.

We found a table which was not occupied and sat down.

It was quiet eerily quiet.

I saw a shadow that began to engulf the light on the table.

It was exactly who I had suspected.

I looked up at Emmett who had an extremely smug look.

I his hand was a taco.

" Hey mumbo, mumbo, I've got a taco!"

He jumped up onto the table and began to scream his song on the top of his lugs.

" Oh my god Emmett! What the hell? It's a freaking taco get over it."

Everyone was staring at us.

Yep we were officially freaks. And to make things worse ' Thane' was on his way over to the table.  
______________________________________________________________________________ ___

**I hope you all like the chapter. I may not update as much just because the next few weeks are still a bit hectic. But I will do my best to write during any free time that I have. Love you all. Please review.**

**X o x o Ebb and mic**


	53. EMMETT!

**Hey peoples enjoy the chapter! Oh and there is a new poll on my profile and it is VITAL that you vote on it!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

We walked over to one of the counters and put down our protective mats. I was definitely expecting a lot of blood spatter.

" Okay everyone come and collect the cutting equipment. This should include a scalpel, tweezers, a probe and a pair of scissors. Just a simple warning, these are scalpels and not butter knives the blades are very sharp and flexible. It you cut too hard the blade will snap and there is a possibility of it going in someone's arm. It has happened before!" Mr Vinton was bending the blade backwards and forwards.

I gulped. I would definitely be the person who would snap the blade.

" Bella are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out!" I looked over to my little friend and shook my head quickly, trying to pull myself into reality.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Can't wait to see what this little guy had for his last meal!" I faked enthusiasm.

" I know! I wonder how big it's heart is!!!" I nodded and looked down at the dead possum in front of me.

" Well let's stop wondering and let's get started."

She picked up the scalpel and pressed it onto the possum's chest. Then she slowly dragged it down.

There was no blood splatter. But that was probably because the creature was dead.

After it was cut open Danielle put her head down towards the possum.

" Don't worry little possum, our hands are clean." I looked down at Danielle like she was crazy. Why would it matter if our hands are clean?

She picked up a needle and thread and put it through the lung lifting it up and moving it out of the way.

That was as much as I could take.

Things went black and my head started to hurt.

I awoke in a daze. My head continually spinning.

I sat up and fell off the bed. Landing straight onto my face.

For some reason I couldn't be bothered getting up. So I just laid down on the floor.

People started to touch me.

" ung!"

I started to feel woozy and my head was spinning violently.

Oh NO!!!!!

Blugh!

I hated vomiting. It always burned my throat.

" ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My new Jimmy Choo heels. They're DESTROYED. I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!!" I felt a pair of hands clamp down on my throat and I struggled to breathe.

" Marissa! For starters you are not supposed it be wearing heels in a hospital and she is sick. SECURITY."

I felt the hands immediately release.

Then I heard running.

Hmm.

It was quiet for like ever.

I never experienced this living with Emmett and Jasper.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

" Someone, stop reversing the truck into my room!"

I heard a musical laughter next to me.

" EDWARD!!!!!!!!"

I opened my eyes.

That wasn't Edward!

" Emmett what the hell are you wearing?!"

He stood up and turned around.

" Aren't they fabulous?" He said with a super excited tone.

I swear I could have thrown up.

Those had to be the ugliest clothes that I had ever seen.

" Uh, Emmett. Where did you get them from and did you keep the receipt?"

" I got them off Gary. He is my new art teacher!"

So that explained the ugly clothes.

He was wearing a pair of jeans with the lowest crutch that I had ever seen, a top that was brown and had pigs on it and a pair of high heeled shoes that were just plain scary to look at. **( A/N Pics on Profile!)**

" Emmett I think that you should change your clothes before your wife or Alice see them."

" Too late. I can hear them coming up the hallway."

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and also on the monitor.

Oh NO!

"EEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Crap.

"What do you think you are wearing?! Haven't Alice and I taught you anything about fashion? You deserve to go to jail for the abomination that you are wearing."Rose was turning bright red.

" Gary got them for me! He's my new art teacher. Isn't it amazing?"

" NO!"

Before Rosalie could say anything else Jasper rushed into the room.

" We have to get out of this country now. It is a matter of life or death. I'll explain on the way back to America."

Jasper was so nervous that his southern accent came out. Extremely strong.

This couldn't be good.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I have decided that I would get them out of Australia because it was getting boring! Also I have decided that I am going to update this story once a week ( every Saturday) so that means that you will definitely get a chapter. Now after I have said that there will not be a new chapter next weekend because I am going interstate to compete in Nationals. So I will try and update during the week. Please review and updates should be sometime this week.**

**X o x o Ebb and Mic**


	54. Asylum seekers!

**As I said I got a chapter up! So i'm happy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Twilight when guys turn into chocolate when they put on Lynx deodorant.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper.

For once I hadn't done something wrong that caused the whole family to flee the country.

We were currently sitting on a boat in the middle of the Indian ocean.

" So Jasper what exactly did you do?" Asked Edward from one of the seats.

" I may have quite possibly maybe by mistake eaten a slightly popular Australian icon. Maybe... I'm not saying that I'm certain." His eyes began to flicker from side to side suspiciously.

" Who was it?"

Jasper look liked he was sweating. I didn't know that was possible!

A new thing that I could use against him.

Now all I have to do is remember it!

Remember, remember, remember... YAY! I remember.

When Jasper gets really nervous, it looks like he's sweating.

Wait I forgot how to tie my shoes!!!!!!

" Ah... it was Kevin Rudd."

" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" We all said in synchronisation.

Except for me of course because I am an individual!

" How could you kill the prime minister?" Carlisle's face was clearly worried.

" I don't know. Well I mean I do know but, I don't know. Something just happened and it became overpowering. He smelt like fifty Bella's that had been sitting in a room for a day and the room was 40 degrees. **( A/N This is in degrees Celsius I think that it's like 120 degrees Fahrenheit.)** "

" Jasper. YOU ARE A TOOL."

" Shut up Emmett. I make one mistake and the whole world is against me!"

" How does the whole world know? Ha, ha? They don't, you sucker. And you are such a loser for making us go on a boat. Why would you do that? I know that planes probably weren't invented when you were born, but that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with them. You do know what a plane is don't you? Well I'll explain anyway. It is like a giant, metal flying bird that runs on gas. You know what gas is? Because I wouldn't want to make some for you right now and kill all the people on this boat with the stink!"

Yay I sounded super smart!!!!

" Emmett we can't go on a plane because when we get to America we will have to go through customs and I am pretty sure that they are already looking for me!"

"Then why didn't we just swim?"

" Because Rosalie wouldn't be able to take all of her mirrors with her."

What did he just say?

" Oh no you di'int?" I snapped my fingers in a 'z' formation looking extremely cool!

" I believe I just did! Man Emmett I think that you get dumber by the minute."

" I do not get dumber by the minute.."

Before I could finish my sentence a bright light covered the boat.

" Asylum seekers, all members on this boat will be collected, taken to the United states where they will be put in federal detention."

Oh no!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you like the chapter. I am writing it really quickly because I have to go to bed early to get up at like three o'clock. Review!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	55. Pyschotic boys

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the new chapter!**

**I do not own twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Asylum seekers?

So I was boat with other people who were trying to escape the problems that they, or someone else created.

Great.

"Bella quick! Climb on my back, we are going to have to swim."

I quickly climbed onto Edward's back and he jumped into the water.

The water was surprisingly warm considering it was night.

Edward began to swim away from the boat extremely fast.

I was beginning to feel nauseous

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was sitting on my bed.

But then I started thinking about cats.

It didn't take long before we made it to land.

Edward swung me around so that he was holding me against his chest.

I knew exactly where I was considering that I had been here a million times before.

First beach.

" Bella are you okay? You look like..." Before Edward could finish his sentence I threw up on him.

His gorgeous bronze hair was now matted and filled with my dinner.

" You're about to throw up." Edward said with a huff.

" Sorry"

I saw a flash then heard three distinct male voices laughing.

Emmett, Jasper and Jacob?

" What the hell guys?"

Edward dropped me in the sand and charged for the guys who had taken the photo at probably not one of his best moments.

I watched as the three ran into the forest screaming like girls.

Alice's face went blank.

" We should probably go get them or this could turn nasty."

The rest of the Cullens left the beach.

It sounded like there were a few snaps from the forest but after that it was completely quiet.

" BELLA RUN! THEY"RE ARE COMING!" I heard Edward's voice thunder through the trees.

Which was actually quite unusual for him.

I climbed out of the sand and tried to run for it.

I wonder who I am actually running from.

It really didn't shock me when I fell over one of the many driftwood logs that scattered the beach.

" Ow!" I rubbed my knee.

That was going to bruise.

" BELLA LOOK OUT!" Edward's words came a second to late because I was swept of my feet.

The evil chuckling of three psychotic boys sounded again.

I closed my eyes as I felt the wind hitting them and drying them up.

I still hadn't recovered from throwing up before. But I knew it wouldn't happen again.

I wish I could so that I could shut Emmett, Jasper and Jake up.

The wind around me stopped and I was placed on my feet.

I stumbled around the room trying to regain control of my body.

I tried to open my eyes. But everything stayed black.

" I'm Blind!"

All of the boys howled with laughter.

They are laughing at my suffering?!

How could they?

I felt a hand brush around the nape of my neck.

" Bella you are officially the blondest girl that I know." Said Emmett.

I felt myself being spun around until I was looking into a pair of topaz eyes.

" It was a blindfold. So that you wouldn't be able to escape." Emmett's smirk was continually growing.

" Why did you bring me here?" They shrugged their shoulders and walked over behind some bushes.

I quickly followed them.

I didn't like the feeling of being left alone, so I followed them.

" stupid naive Bella." I couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but I definitely knew that it was Jasper.

I turned around in circles looking for the boys.

" Bella, Bella, Bella," Jasper said shaking his head as he walked out of the bushes. " You really don't learn from past experiences. "

Jake and Emmett flanked him.

I gulped.

Then turned away and started running.

I didn't get too far before I was thrown to the floor.

" Hey belly boo! Jasper, Jake and I have something very special to show you!" Emmett picked me up and flung me over his shoulder after he said this.

Hey walked over to the bushes and walked through.

I didn't even bother to fight him.

My fate was inevitable.

He placed me down onto my feet and I was shocked by what I saw in front of me.

" Why is there a circus tent?"

Emmett looked at the others and smiled.

" We're putting on a show for you."

He was gone and within a second he was back in a ringleader's costume.

" Circus style!"

I groaned.

This could be a long afternoon.

Emmett lead me into the tent which was filled with all the guys from Jake's pack.

The tent erupted in cat calls.

I blushed.

I sat between Quil and Embry.

Jarrod wasn't here though.

He must have still been getting over kim.

The lights started to dim and the show began.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! I got a new chapter up. LOL. Anyways, we came third in Nationals. Please review and I will update soon!**

**X o x o Ebb!**


	56. ARGH!

**Hey everyone! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will own Twilight when I have funded a multimillion dollar factory that creates vamp pigs to sell as pets!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Sometimes I was literally scared for my life in moments like this.

Stuck in a massive circus tent in the middle of nowhere and the people that actually cared for me were not here and didn't know that I was here.

" Lady and gentlemen! Welcome to my amazing circus. Cirque de awesomeness alla Emmett!" He really was an idiot. Even I knew that he had mixed Italian with French.

" Our first act tonight is sure to be the best of the evening... Because I am in it. Just wait two seconds, I need to change."

Within moments of leaving he was back. And what he was wearing I don't think would classify as clothing.

All he was wearing was a lime green, sequined thong.

I shuddered at the sight of it.

Cat calls erupted throughout the tent.

These guys were extremely strange.

" Hi every one. I am Emmett."

He said this as if none of knew his name.

All of a sudden everyone said," hi Emmett," in synchronisation.

" Today I will be showing you all my world renowned fan dance. I have performed it in places such as the Moulin Rouge. Enjoy."

He started swaying his hips in hypnotic movements.

It was so pretty.

The lights shone down onto the green throng.

The sequins picked up the light and started shining.

I had a sudden urge to go and touch them.

I got up out of my seat without even blinking and walked towards the pretty sequins.

People watched me as if I had gone nuts.

I walked over to Emmett and looked him straight into the eyes.

He stopped dancing and just stared.

" Intense, I like it." His eyes were filled with lust and passion as he said this.

Jasper came out after this and stared at us.

He was in this crazy Spanish costume with a rose in his mouth. The costume was terrible!

" What are you guys doing?! Bella sit down and stop interrupting the show."

I did what I was told and walked back to my seat between Quil and Embry.

Emmett was being pushed out of the arena by Jasper and he was screaming like a girl.

" This was supposed to be my moment to shine! I HATE YOU JASPER!!!!!!!"

After Emmett was gone, Jasper bowed and everyone began to cheer.

" Now it is time for the real entertainment!"

Jasper got down on one leg and was moving around the ring by shuffling one leg forward while kicking the other one up.

It was one of the strangest things that I had ever seen.

He continued just going around the circle like this for half an hour.

But nobody seemed to get bored of it.

The lights began to dim until they were completely gone.

We heard almost pained shrieks coming from Jasper.

The lights came back on and he was gone.

Loud jungle like music began playing and I watched as Jacob was being lowered from the top of the tent by a trapeze.

But it wasn't the usual Jacob that I saw.

This was the great hulking monster.

A wolf basically.

He smiled and started waving.

He looked like an animal that had been kept in captivity to be shown in circuses. But he actually look happy about it.

" And presenting the best act of the night... JOCAB!!!!!!" could any of them be any more exalted.

It almost made me want to be sick.

The trapeze kept lowering until he eventually made it to the floor.

I heard the wind rustling around the tent.

It was more like thrashing around the tents.

The lights went dark again and there was lots of murmuring.

I felt myself being lifted up.

I didn't bother fighting who ever this was. It was probably one of the boys.

We made it out of the tent.

I heard a laughing but was wasn't deep and masculine.

It was high pitched and feminine.

They walked out into the moonlight and I saw her face.

I instantly gasped.

" I Bella."

" Victoria?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ha! I'm cutting this chapter short because I have to study for my exam and write a new chapter for my other story. Okay I am really sorry but there will be no chapter for next week because I desperately have to study. I want to get over 90% for all of my exams like last year. Sorry! OMG I saw the Jabaawockeez! Ahhhhhh! They took their masks of. I screamed so much that I couldn't speak the next morning!!! Please review and I will try an update as soon a possible.**

**X o x o Ebb**


	57. The end! No!

**I feel so Horrible for not updating in so long. Please forgive me. I will try and make it up to you all. It is the holidays for me now so I will try and update as much as possible. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I used to own Twilight but an evil old lady stole it from me!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Victoria!

I was going to die.

I knew she was after me but I didn't think that she would kidnap me.

She's going to torture me.

NO! Edward.

A tear slid down my face.

" Silly girl! Why are you crying?" She said nicely. Almost compassionately.

I sucked in a deep breath.

My breathing and heart rate became erratic.

" Please don't kill me. I'm too young to die. I can tell you where there are some people I don't mind you killing. Their names are Mike and Lauren. They're just waiting to be killed. I DON"T WANT TO DIE!"

She looked down at me with an apologetic expression.

"Bella I'm not going to kill you. But you are going to come live with me for eternity as my pet." I just stared at her completely confused.

"Pet?" Her smile widened.

" Yes. You know, Like my own personal sex slave. You will do whatever I want whenever I want."

All I could do was gulp. I knew that there was no escaping her.

" Bella let's go." I just sat on the ground like a five year old. There was no way I was going with that, that... MEANIE.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

I felt my face being smashed into her back as she flung me over her cold, hard shoulders.

Shit!

"EDWARD!!!!"

I felt her had clasp over my mouth.

"MmWanmm!"

ARGH!

At that second I was knocked to the ground.

" Take that... VICKY!"

I looked over my shoulder and didn't see the bronze hair that I expected to.

" Bellsie boo, I'm here to save you!"

I saw Emmett standing over me with Victoria easily being held within his large teddy bear grasp.

" You stupid brute! Put me down. Bella is supposed to be my new lover. She is the reason why I was freed from James! Bella, I love you!!!"

Well that was certainly unexpected.

I heard a snapping sound so I instantly pinched my eyes closed.

There was a piercing scream then silence.

I opened my eyes and was shocked.

She wasn't dead.

Instead she was in a cage.

At that moment I woke up.

Turns out my whole adventure with Emmett was just a dream. **( A/N Keep reading. You won't regret it!)**

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................

**_(NOT!!!!)_**

" Bella you were knocked out by Victoria. Are you okay?" Sitting by my bed was a greek god. Edward.

I tried to reply but all that came out was a groan.

Just then I heard a scratching sound at the window. So I looked over to it.

There was Emmett in a chef's costume holding a butcher's knife.

OH NO!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am a little low on inspiration for this story at the moment but I will get back into things. Also I don't know why but it says this chapter is 23,900 words long... weird. Must have been all of the full stops. I will update as soon as possible. I am once again sorry for the late update. Also check out my new story. It's called This is my life now. **

**Please REVIEW. It's my inspiration to write**

**X o x o Ebb**


	58. I?

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know that it was the holidays and I should have been updating everyday... but I don't exactly have much time that doesn't have anything to do with dancing. I hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Twilight when rabid Crabs take over the world!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I slowly approached the window where Emmett was.

I really didn't want to know what he had done or what he was going to do.

Most of the time knowing hurt me more.

Edward opened the window and Emmett quickly slipped in.

Still brandishing the butchers knife.

I looked deep into his black eyes.

A smile played across his lips.

Edward noticed this and growled jealously.

" Emmett what did you do?" Asked Edward.

I looked down at the knife and for the first time noticed the red liquid glinting on it.

I gasped and stepped back in shock.

All Emmet did was laugh.

" Well these two girls wouldn't sell me the shade of lipstick that I wanted... So I gave them what was coming to them."

I screamed out in fear.

How could he do that to innocent girls?!

Edward said the question that was burning on my lips.

" So why are you wearing a chefs costume?"

Emmett's smile broadened.

" I told you I gave them what was coming to them... I made them a cake!"

I stared at him completely dumbstruck.

" S-so wh-a-at is-s on t-t-t-the kn-ife?" I asked my voice shaking the entire time.

He looked down at the knife and his smile grew even wider.

" Well it was a strawberry cake and I had to cut the strawberries. DUH!"

I wave of relief washed over me.

" Wait there is one more thing I have to ask you. Why did you need lipstick?"

He looked at the floor.

This wasn't a good sign.

" I was getting it for my dog because she is in a dog show in Seattle."

All Edward and I could do was look at each other.

As soon as we had done that we were rolling on the floor laughing.

To be honest I didn't even know why we were laughing so much.

" So what type of dog do you have?" I managed to choke out between fits of giggles.

" A poodle named princess sprinkles!" As he said her name you could see how proud he was of her.

Edward and I both started laughing.

I was reduced to tears.

Edward and I continued laughing until I threw up.

I blushed in embarrassment.

After that I looked over to where Emmett was standing.

"He's gone to the show." Said Edward from the corner looking like he was about to go into another fit of giggles.

After he had finished speaking he came over and scooped me up before walking out of the room.

As soon as we were gone he brought his head down to my ear.

" We are going to go and see Emmett and Princess sprinkles. But first we need disguises."

I gulped.

That only meant one person.

Alice.

We walked into Alice's room and the only piece of furniture visible was an old antique table and a office chair.

The lights were dim and a spotlight covered the furniture.

" Ah, Alice?" I called out

The chair turned and I saw Alice sitting on the chair stroking a shoe.

" Why hello Bella. Edward." She said nodding to each of us.

\

" I have heard of my spies that you wish for disguises. You have come on a great day. I am in quite a good mood."

She looked at each up us.

Her mood was strange for her.

Usually at the sound of the word makeover she would be running around screaming and chasing me with hair curlers.

All of a sudden the lights turned on and Alice disappeared.

At stared at all of the things in front of me.

Alice room didn't usually look like this.

It was like a high fashion department store.

There was a make up counter, clothes, shoes, bedding cutlery.

There was definitely something wrong with this girl.

I looked over to where Edward was just standing.

He was gone.

At that moment a high pitched and girlish squeal filled the rom.

I knew it wasn't a girl though.

There was a tone in it that I could tell anywhere.

It was Edward.

What had we gotten ourselves into?!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review...The more reviews I get the earlier the next chapter will come out!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	59. Pink dogs and Brad Pitt

**Warning, this chapter is only a filler so it is short! Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I stared and look at Edward in complete awe.

Even with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes he still looked like his gorgeous self. **( A/N I'm note saying people with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes are unattractive, I'm just saying that it is a different look for Edward!)**

" You ready to go Bella?"

I couldn't answer. I was too busy looking into his deep blue eyes.

" Mmhmm." Was all I could manage to get out.

He led me out of the door and to the car.

We climbed into the car and started the journey to Seattle.

To be honest I hoped that the car ride would be peaceful. But with the Cullens that is a big thing to hope for.

" Bella we're here."

I looked over at Edward. He couldn't be serious. We had made it here without a scratch.

I quickly jumped out of the car before I jinxed myself.

I looked around and instantly regretted coming here.

Why did I have to be so impulsive?

" Bella are you oka-" He looked up and realised why I was so reluctant to go in.

I have never seen so many pink poodles in my entire life.

I think I was poodlaphobic!

We made our way through the crowd and found a seat inside the stadium.

You could tell that the show was about to start because a man with greying hair, in a tuxedo came out with a microphone.

" Hello and welcome to the dog show today. My name is Richard Head and I will be your host for today. This morning we will have all of the dogs who are 6 months and under. Enjoy the show."

All the dogs and owners appeared and began walking around the arena.

They were then each examined individually.

Emmett couldn't possibly win with the way that his dog was looking. It almost looked like a toy.

After they were all checked, the corny host made his appearance.

" Now for the results of the 6 months and under division. In third place Grace O'Donnell and her dog Coco. In second place Jordyn Sheldon-Collins and her dog Fifi. And in first place..." He paused for dramatic effect. I watched as Emmett inched towards the man. Assuming that he had won. " Georgia Anderson and her dog Tia!"

A look of pure horror crossed Emmett's face.

"WHAT?!"

Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was only a dog show.

Emmett's head snapped around to look at us.

He knew who we were instantly.

" Bella get on my back. We need to run." I quickly climbed on as Emmett started advancing on us.

Edward trough me into the car and started the engine.

Emmett followed closely behind.

Quite frankly I didn't know why we didn't just run. It would have been faster.

The car was racing down the highway.

My heart froze when we heard an almighty thump.

We hit something.

Edward and I quickly got out of the car and stared at the body beneath us.

Emmett pulled up behind us and jumped out of the car.

" You guys are... hey isn't that Brad Pitt?"

I stared into Edward's eyes.

"SHIT!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter. Okay I am stuck in the predicament on hwther to continue this story or not. Yes hundreds of people have added it as a favourite and on alerts but I don't seem to get much feedback. I'm not sure if I am losing my mojo. If I get over 30 people asking me to keep going ( pm, email, review anything) I will continue!**

**X o x o Ebb**


End file.
